Pirates are Heartless
by lyj-chan
Summary: Nul pirate ne haïssait plus son confrère que le Capitaine Malfoy haïssait le Capitaine Potter, et vice versa. Leur haine était devenue une véritable légende et la mer des Caraïbes subissait inlassablement leur perpétuel conflit... HPxDM SS/SB .
1. Présentation Chap 1 Une haine sans egal

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Bonjour tout le monde :D ! Alors tout d'abord MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une ultime review pour ma précédente fiction : Bloody You ! J'ai passé presque 1h à essayer de tous vous répondre... mais je dois m'avouer vaincue ç.ç ! Je suis vraiment touchée par vos messages, ils m'ont tous encouragé et le font encore !

Désolée aussi si je réponds rarement aux MPs, ma boite mail est un vrai champs de mine et j'ai trop peur d'y aller pour faire le tri pour le moment... je répondrais à vos messages dès que je le pourrais donc.

Passons à cette nouvelle aventure donc !

**Rating **: M (oui parce que lemon, langage un peu vulgaire, mais rien de bien méchant... par précaution je mets M donc).

**Pairing** : HP/DM, rien de neuf.... et peut-être un SS/SB et d'autres relations ambigü à découvrir !

**Disclamer / Avetissements **: Tout à JKR, comme d'hab. Les caraïbes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (quel dommage çxç!)... et d'ailleurs je tiens à préciser qu'il n'existe pas, à ma connaissance, d'île prénommé "Little Hangleton". Toutes les îles de cette fiction sont, vous l'aurez compris, des inventions dont les noms proviennent directement de l'Univers de HP. JE ne fais que du racommodage en fin de compte ;p.

**Mise en bouche ?** Je veux absolument faire de cette fic quelque chose de léger, drôle, pas vraiment sérieux et très esprit "vacances", "grande aventure".... Les chapitres sont longs, je ne pense pas les publier toutes les semaines, peut-être toutes les 2 semaines, à voir !

Présence de lemon, de coup bas, de magie (un petit peu quand même), de pirates, forbans, rhum, cocotier, prisonnier, Harry et Draco sur une île déserte... bref, tous les scénarios possibles xD!

Les acteurs principaux sont donc : Harry, Draco, tous les deux capitaines pirates, puis Sirius, Snape (il apparait plus tard mais pour les fans de ce personnage, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est plus sexy que d'habitude!), Pansy, Hermione, Ron ... et d'autres à venir dans les chapitres suivant. Voldemort en toile de fond, mais différent de d'habitude aussi.

Bref voilà voilà ! Je mets dès à présent le prologue ou "Présentation" et le 1 chapitre !

**PS imptt :** Une lectrice m'a conseillé le sous-titre de cette fiction il y a un moment déjà... je suis désolée je ne sais plus qui c'est çxç ! Donc si elle pouvait ce manifesté je serai ravis de la remercié ! :D

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

**Pirates are heartless**

_**(Les pirates n'ont pas de cœur, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent)**_

_**Présentation**_

Little Hangleton était une de ces petites îles qui formaient le plus grand archipel au large de la côte est Américaine, dans la mer des Caraïbes.

Autrefois, cette île-état avait eu une économie prospère, de bonnes relations avec les îles avoisinantes, et surtout, son port avait été l'un des plus beaux et des plus riches des Caraïbes. Les transactions s'y faisaient avec aisance, le commerce y allait bon train, et les touristes n'arrêtaient pas d'y affluer.

Malheureusement pour Little Hangleton, cette prospérité n'était pas faite pour durer.

Ces cinq dernières années, elle fut très fortement ralentie par l'arrivée de pirates.

Les pirates… Si vous demandiez à n'importe quel habitant de Little Hangleton qui étaient ces pirates, ceux-ci vous répondraient sûrement qu'ils étaient des hors la loi sans honneur ni pitié, la plupart du temps sales, puants, borgnes, avec un perroquet sur l'épaule gauche, une jambe en bois au pied droit, et surtout, qu'ils étaient très vieux !

Bien sûr, ils étaient tous bien loin de la vérité. Assez loin. Loin. Enfin, pas si proche quoi !

Car bien qu'il y ait effectivement une grande part de pirates qui ressemblaient à cette description, il n'en était rien pour les plus connus et les plus redoutés d'entre eux.

On les appelait 'la nouvelle génération'. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, et ne représentaient qu'une minorité au sein de la Confrérie des Pirates, mais leur jeunesse et leur vigueur les différenciaient de tous. La plupart étaient fils de pirates, les autres n'étant que de jeunes esprits en quête d'action et d'aventure, de grands frissons et, bien sûr, de trésors !

Ces jeunes âmes s'étaient regroupées sur deux bateaux distincts qui se haïssaient cordialement l'un et l'autre : le Slyther et l'Éclair.

Ces deux navires se livraient sans cesse bataille. C'était au premier qui trouverait le trésor, au premier qui pillerait le plus de villes et de ports, à celui qui irait le plus vite. Bref, il se déroulait une véritable compétition au milieu des eaux azurées de la mer des Caraïbes.

Les habitants de Little Hangleton détestaient ces deux bateaux. À chacun de leur passage commun (soit au moins deux fois par an), ils restaient impuissants face à leur attaque. Pire, les pirates ne faisaient pas qu'attaquer l'île, ils s'attaquaient entre eux aussi sur l'eau ! Les dégâts restaient donc conséquents quand ils se décidaient à mettre les voiles.

En effet, nul pirate ne haïssait plus son confrère que le Capitaine Malfoy haïssait le Capitaine Potter. Et vice versa.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit Sly le Serpent, était capitaine du Slyther. Alors qu'Harry James Potter, surnommé Le Griffon, manœuvrait l'Éclair.

Leur haine était devenue une véritable légende. Personne ne savait comment leur querelle avait commencé. Sûrement à cause de broutilles. Ils étaient pirates après tout. Ils se fâchaient pour peu. Ils avaient dû partir à la recherche du même trésor et se le disputer.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les habitants de l'île.

D'ailleurs, lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait eu la malchance (ou le privilège, selon le point de vue) de parler à l'un des deux, il lui avait demandé s'ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés face à face. Et celui-ci avait répondu :

« Non, jamais de la vie ! Mais je ne l'aime pas pour autant. »

Voilà donc dans quel état de détresse se trouvait la petite île de Little Hangleton et les autres de l'archipel d'Hogwarts, en cette année 1783.

Mais mon histoire ne commence pas à Little Hangleton.

Elle commence sur une autre île, à 400km de là. Une île nommée Godric's Hollow.

_**Chapitre 1 : Une haine sans égal**_

Godric's Hollow. Île de Pirates.

Un millier de pirates s'y donnaient rendez-vous en « secret » chaque jour. Un passage forcé, si on voulait mouiller ses imports en toute tranquillité.

Et dans cette île, le meilleur des pubs était sans nul doute celui des Trois Pavillons.

C'était là, assis sur une chaise en équilibre sur ses pieds, les jambes posées sur la table la plus proche, que le Capitaine Malfoy reposait ses orteils.

Son tricorne enfoncé sur sa tête jusqu'au front cachait ses yeux, ne laissant entrevoir que ses mèches blondes et rebelles.

-Cap'taine, êtes-vous sûr qu'il viendra ? Demanda son second Zabini.

C'était un grand Africain très musclé. De nature peu causante, il obéissait à tous les ordres de son capitaine et se montrait infatigable face au danger. Tous les hommes de l'équipage le redoutaient. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à manquer à son devoir, Zabini, que l'on surnommait aussi « l'Homme Noir », ne perdait pas une seconde avant de le réprimander. Il fallait dire qu'outre ses puissants muscles, la hache qui luisait à sa ceinture était d'autant plus persuasive !

-T'inquiète, je sais y faire. Il viendra, répondit calmement le Capitaine Malfoy.

Zabini se retint de le contredire – il ne fallait jamais contredire le Capitaine ! – et observa attentivement les clients du bar autour d'eux.

Tous des pirates, assurément. Mis à part quelques pauvres commodores égarés sur cette île perdue.

Deux greluches et un eunuque chantaient des chansons païennes dans un coin de la pièce, mettant de l'ambiance et faisant rire les clients attablés, des chopes de bière ou des bouteilles de rhum à la main. Ces rires couvraient la dispute de la table voisine où un forban avait eu le malheur de se faire prendre en train de tricher aux cartes.

Dans tout ce tohu-bohu, un homme sortait du lot. Celui-ci venait à peine d'entrer dans le bar et se tenait encore près de la porte. Il était vêtu simplement : une chemise vert foncé, un manteau noir ainsi qu'un foulard marron qui faisait le tour de ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Aussi noir que la couleur de ses yeux et sûrement que celle de son âme.

Son sourire fit froid dans le dos au second.

-Le voilà, eut-il le temps de murmurer à son capitaine avant que l'homme ne s'approche d'eux.

Malfoy releva son chapeau, dévoilant les deux orbes gris qu'il avait pour yeux. Les hommes qui le rencontraient étaient tellement fascinés par cette couleur hors-norme qu'une légende était née sur eux. Elle disait qu'un jour le Capitaine avait avalé son plus précieux trésor pour que personne ne puisse le lui dérober. Depuis, les diamants brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Mr Nott, heureux de vous rencontrer… enfin, dit-il en tendant sa main à l'homme.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Capitaine.

L'homme serra sa main et la garda dans la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Je crois savoir que vous avez une proposition à me faire ? Dit-il doucement.

-Asseyez-vous.

Draco Malfoy avait horreur qu'on le regarde de haut. Or, il était assis et son informateur le surplombait.

Mr Nott obtempéra : il acquiesça, lâcha sa main et s'assit en face de lui.

Le Capitaine mit ses pieds par terre et se rapprocha de la table de façon à y mettre ses coudes et à être penché sur son vis-à-vis. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir soit entendue.

Bien sûr, Zabini surveillait toujours la salle, au cas où.

Maintenant que Nott était venu, il ne craignait plus qu'une chose : Potter.

Depuis qu'il avait entrepris de partir à la recherche de _ce _trésor précisément, il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que personne ne vienne l'ennuyer. Son second était donc le seul à être au courant de leur prochaine piraterie. Mais Potter était comme le sable : il s'insinuait partout.

Draco grimaça.

Il n'y avait bien que Potter pour parvenir à mettre ses plans à l'eau, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

-Que savez-vous sur l'île de Traverse, Mr Nott ?

Ledit Nott eut un bref sourire et lui répondit d'une voix basse et grave :

-C'est une information importante que vous me demandez là, Capitaine Malfoy. Vous savez très certainement qu'elle est censée faire partie des nombreux secrets du Seigneur des Pirates, nous ne devrions même pas avoir cette conversation !

Le Capitaine lui rendit son rictus. Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il savait que l'homme lui lâcherait l'information, il le sentait. Mr Nott était connu pour ses trahisons et ses mots sous le chapeau.

-Effectivement, elle est _censée _faire partie de ses secrets. Mais vous comme moi savez très bien que le Seigneur a bien trop de secrets pour les retenir tous. Dites-moi où elle est, ordonna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nott faillit perdre son sang-froid. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de Malfoy, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Et les légendes qui circulaient sur lui semblaient fondées à présent : il ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses yeux, et il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui révéler le secret.

Malgré tout, il réussit à décrocher un millième de seconde ses yeux des orbes gris. Il fixa un point au-dessus de l'épaule du blond et revint à leur conversation si vite que Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

-Vous savez très bien que je ne peux vous donner cette information sans une compensation ?

-Que voulez-vous ? Répondit le Capitaine, agacé.

-Embarquer sur votre navire. Si par chance vous réussissez à trouver l'île de Traverse, alors je veux être là pour y assister.

Malfoy réfléchit un instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et cet arrangement ne lui plaisait guère. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui demander des pierres ou de l'or ? Son navire en foisonnait !

Son second lui lança un regard inquiet : il savait à quel point le Capitaine était minutieux dans le choix de ses pirates. Chaque membre appartenant au Slyther n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Chacun possédait sa propre histoire, la plus souvent à cacher, et un don qui faisait de lui un être exceptionnel.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

Zabini sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela ! Quelle folie lui avait fait accepter cette proposition aussi facilement ?

Ses yeux noirs désapprobateurs fixèrent le nouveau membre de l'équipage. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard ; Blaise en frissonna de peur. Ce mec n'était pas net !

-Zabini, prévenez l'équipage que nous avons un nouvel arrivant. Je vous rejoindrai sur le navire.

-Bien mon Capitaine.

Malfoy soupira intérieurement. Il détestait cacher des choses à son second, la confiance qu'il avait en cet homme était inégalable et surprenante, surtout lorsqu'on est un pirate : les pirates n'ont entièrement confiance qu'en eux-mêmes.

Mais là il n'avait pas le choix, il devait être le seul à avoir la réponse à sa question.

-Revenons aux choses sérieuses, Mr Nott : _où est-elle_ ?

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

Au-dessus d'eux, derrière la musique et les cris des clients des Trois Pavillons, deux hommes s'activaient dans l'ombre. Et alors que l'un semblait plutôt soucieux, l'autre se trémoussait de joie.

-Alors, mon p'tit Malfoy, on pensait pouvoir m'échapper ? Murmurait-il gaiement.

-Capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… .

-Au contraire, mon cher Longbottom ! Malfoy prépare quelque chose, il n'a jamais été aussi réservé et calme que durant ces derniers mois ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il convoite, répondit l'homme brun, et ses yeux verts pétillèrent d'envie.

Malfoy avait eu raison de se méfier du Capitaine Potter. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là ! Il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, prêt à tout pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son but que ce soir même !

-Regarde avec qui il est : Mr Nott en personne ! N'est-ce pas un des espions du Seigneur Voldemort ?

Le pauvre moussaillon Longbottom sursauta à l'entende de ce nom. Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne devait prononcer le nom du Seigneur Noir des Pirates ! C'était comme invoquer une malédiction ! Malheureusement, le Capitaine ne craignait rien ni personne. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait été le premier à laisser monter une femme à bord de son navire! Par la barbe de Jupiter, le petit moussaillon aura tout vu avec ce Potter. Il regrettait presque son ancienne vie de forgeron, à Little Hangleton. Presque. Car, après tout, Harry Potter était un homme bon et juste – à tel point qu'il se demandait parfois s'il était vraiment fils de pirate.

-Ils s'en vont… bien, remontons à bord du navire, nous les suivrons au petit matin, comme prévu.

Tout guilleret, Harry Potter quitta sa cachette et sortit du bar par la porte arrière, suivi de près par son moussaillon.

Il avait amarré son bateau à l'autre bout du port, pour ne pas être repéré par le Slyther. Ses hommes avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas le quitter et de ne surtout pas attirer l'attention des autres pirates. Leur présence devait rester secrète.

-Je vais dans ma cabine, apportez- moi du pain, des fruits et du rhum ! S'exclama joyeusement Potter en montant à bord.

Ses bottes résonnèrent sur le bois du pont, réveillant un de ses hommes qui dormait mi-assis mi-debout, la serpillière à la main.

Il pénétra dans sa vaste cabine, alluma la lampe à huile sur son bureau, et s'assit derrière celui-ci. De vieilles cartes nautiques s'étalaient çà et là. Il les repoussa et tira un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir un livre abîmé.

-_ Eh oh oh oh, une bouteille de rhum… , _chantonna-t-il.

Derrière sa porte, Longbottom conversait timidement avec Pansy La Diablesse. C'était elle, la première femme à avoir été convié à être membre d'un équipage de pirates. Son surnom lui venait de son tempérament de feu, et des formes appétissantes de son corps que personne n'avait le droit d'approcher. C'était vrai, jamais Neville Longbottom n'avait vu femme aussi belle. Sa peau était hâlée, ses cheveux noirs épousaient parfaitement la forme de son dos, et venaient lécher sensuellement ses hanches si féminines. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs, mis en valeur par de grands cils et une forme en amande tout à fait remarquable. En fait, seuls ses muscles bien dessinés et son fouet permettaient aux hommes qui la croisaient de rester à une distance raisonnable.

Dès son premier jour, Longbottom avait été persuadé qu'elle couchait avec le capitaine. Mais un autre membre de l'équipage l'avait démenti, le capitaine ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette façon. Et elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire, même par Harry Potter. De toute façon, mis à part Draco Malfoy, rien ne pouvait vraiment distraire le Capitaine. Sauf peut-être un ou deux jeunes hommes blonds.

-Nous avons un cap ? Le capitaine me semble bien joyeux, lui demandait Pansy.

Neville secoua de la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

-Hum, non, nous avons juste retrouvé le Capitaine du Slyther. Nous suivrons son navire au lever du soleil.

-Ah, je me disais bien aussi que cette bonne humeur soudaine avait sa raison d'être, répliqua la jeune femme plus pour elle-même que pour Longbottom.

Elle sourit mystérieusement et chopa le plateau de nourriture qu'apportait un homme au Capitaine.

-J'lui amène, dit-elle froidement.

Et elle disparut derrière le panneau de bois.

Neville fronça des sourcils. Non, elle ne couchait pas avec le capitaine, mais elle savait très certainement plus de choses que lui.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

Le pavillon de Slyther fut hissé très tôt le lendemain matin. Il devait être à peine 6h30, et son capitaine n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, trop obsédé et excité par sa prochaine ruée vers l'or. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à lire de vieilles cartes et à tracer des traits directionnels à l'aide de son compas. Mr Nott l'avait assisté, et maintenant ils étaient fin prêts à lever l'ancre, cap vers le Sud-Est.

Malfoy était donc à la barre et respirait à pleins poumons l'air frais et salé de ce départ plus que prometteur. Que ça sentait bon la gloire et la fortune !

-Mr Avery ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nœud ? Vous faites de la dentelle, peut-être ? Refaites-moi ça tout de suite ! Tas d'incapables, je vous jure, ajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui-même.

Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses hommes s'activer sur son pont, et au loin, l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

Bien sûr, ce sourire n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être s'il avait su qu'un autre bateau le suivait en catimini : un certain 'Éclair', de couleur moins sombre, mais tout aussi grand que le sien. Dont le Capitaine se faisait une joie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Et comme ce dernier était devenu un expert en chasse camouflée depuis qu'il connaissait le Capitaine Malfoy, aucun membre du Slyther ne remarqua ses voiles à l'horizon derrière eux. Encore moins lorsqu'ils accostèrent sur une petite île trois jours plus tard. Ils manquaient de vivres et il ne restait plus que dix bouteilles de rhum dans la cale. Autant dire que Poséidon souhaitait leur mort !

Le Capitaine Malfoy abandonna sa cabine le soir venu, et se rendit à la taverne la plus proche entouré par son second Blaise, son larbin - un petit morveux blond qui s'appelait Colin Le Fish et qu'on nommait tout simplement Fish, et Mr Nott.

L'ambiance était tout aussi chaleureuse que dans les tavernes de Godric's Hollow. Seulement un pirate faisait nettement la différence entre les soirées qu'ils animaient, et celles qu'animait le petit peuple. Certes, il y avait des chansons, des beuveries, de la bonne bouf' et de la belle chaire, mais il manquait ces petits plus qui différenciaient ces soirées. Les bastons, les coups de feu tirés à tout va, les règlements de compte, les joueurs de poker qui trichaient, les crachoirs, les chapeaux de pirates, ceux qui n'étaient là que pour recruter de nouvelles âmes perdues, les bouteilles de rhum qui tournaient dans la salle et la paillardise.

C'est pourquoi le Capitaine Malfoy s'ennuya très vite. Même la jolie rousse au décolleté plongeant qui lui faisait des avances depuis près d'une heure ne l'intéressait plus. Il fallait dire que le blond faisait de l'effet à toutes les dames qu'il croisait. C'était simple, il pouvait mettre qui il voulait dans son lit, homme comme femme. Bien qu'il fût un des pirates les plus redoutables des caraïbes, Draco Malfoy avait toujours prêté une grande attention à son physique. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il raffolait des bains bouillants.

-Vous savez, Capitaine Malfoy, je crois que vous êtes bien le seul pirate que je connaisse à être aussi propre sur soi, dit soudainement Mr Nott.

Il s'était assis en face de lui, et la femme brune et sa chemise défaite et lâche, laissait grandement deviner ce qu'il venait de faire avec elle à l'étage du dessus.

Elle s'était assise sur un de ses genoux et lançait des regards appréciateurs au blond.

-Je n'aime pas sentir le cochon, répondit simplement Malfoy.

-Et c'est pour cela que le Capitaine V se méfie autant de vous, cher camarade, ajouta une voix suave et enjouée. Mais à quoi nous servirait-il d'avoir de si beaux corps si ce n'est pour en profiter, vous dirai-je ?!

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour dévisager le nouveau venu. Ce dernier s'était assis nonchalamment sur la dernière banquette libre et les regardait, souriant.

La brune et la rousse soupirèrent d'aise. Elles étaient si bien entourées ! Quelle chance elles avaient : un bel inconnu énigmatique, le légendaire capitaine Malfoy, et le tout aussi légendaire Capitaine Sirius Black.

Sirius Black était un homme de grande taille, à la carrure athlétique, au sourire charmeur et à la crinière noire comme l'ébène. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi profonds que l'océan, et il avait la réputation d'avoir fait chavirer plus d'un cœur, y compris ceux de grandes dames. Une rumeur courait même comme quoi la duchesse de Little Hangleton avait, elle aussi, succombé à son charme ! Rien n'arrêtait ce bourreau, et il savait aussi bien manier les mots que l'épée.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas? Fit Malfoy, hautainement. D'après mes dernières informations, vous étiez à la poursuite de votre navire. Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en accostant le mien. Peut-être l'ai-je écrasé ?

L'homme brun, qui devait bien être de dix ans son aîné, lui renvoya son sourire ironique.

-Il est de l'autre côté de l'île. Comprenez-moi, j'avais peur qu'on me le vole, à nouveau. Draco Malfoy, ou Sly le Serpent, c'est bien ça ? Et vous êtes... ? Demanda-t-il poliment à l'autre homme.

-Mr Tibbs, un nouveau membre de mon équipage, répondit Malfoy avant que Nott ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il traitait affaire avec lui. Sa destination devait rester secrète coûte que coûte.

Bien sûr, Sirius Black n'en crut pas un mot, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas; le mensonge était le créneau de tout pirate.

-Je crois vous avoir entendu mentionner le nom du capitaine V, Mr Black ? Demanda Mr Nott, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

-Ne croyez pas que je fais affaire avec lui, je l'ai juste croisé sur une île il y a trois mois, au large du Mexique. C'est un homme très mystérieux et particulièrement effrayant, même pour un pirate. Cependant, son bâtiment est une pure merveille !

L'Horcruxe était le bateau du Capitaine V, qu'on appelait aussi le Capitaine Noir des Pirates ou le Capitaine Voldemort. Peu de gens avaient eu la chance d'apercevoir cette merveille flottante, et rares étaient les privilégiés qui pouvaient accéder au pont de ce navire et approcher le pirate le plus célèbre de tous les temps.

Sirius Black faisait partie des seuls chanceux qui l'avaient approché de près. Ce petit farceur était cependant très loin de la classe et de la puissance du grand Voldemort, songeait Nott. Personne ne surpassait son maître. Seul ce Draco Malfoy l'inquiétait. Sans parler de... .

-...Harry Potter, c'est cela ? Je m'étonne de ne pas l'avoir vu en entrant ici. Il est partout où vous vous trouvez, et c'est réciproque si je ne m'abuse.

Malfoy lança un sourire supérieur au pirate brun.

-J'ai réussi à le semer pour quelque temps.

-Vraiment ? Insista Sirius Black.

Pendant seulement quelques fractions de secondes, ses yeux fixèrent un point au loin. Nott nota leur mouvement, mais Malfoy s'était déjà redressé pour prendre congé au grand regret de sa dame de compagnie.

-Je m'ennuie, je regagne ma cabine. Bon vent à vous, _Capitaine_ Black, dit-il en insistant bien sur le 'capitaine' avec ironie.

-Je vous laisse aussi, au revoir Monsieur, répondit Mr Nott.

Black leur fit un signe de chapeau et reporta son regard sur l'étage où une longue-vue sortait de l'une des fenêtres du bordel.

Sirius Black reconnaissait n'importe où la trace de son ancien élève Harry Potter. Personne ne le savait, mais il avait été son mentor bien des années auparavant.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Si Potter était là, alors son navire n'était pas loin. Car, bien sûr, lui aussi avait menti. Cette garce de Duchesse ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son bijou et il était sans moyen de locomotion depuis beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant.

À pas de loup, il s'éclipsa par la porte de derrière.

OoOoO

Du haut de son perchoir, le Capitaine Potter, seul derrière sa longue-vue, ne se doutait de rien. Il avait assisté à toute la scène, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Alors comme ça son mentor n'était plus en prison ? Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'échapper.

Harry savait très bien qu'à toujours courir après les jupons, cet homme finirait pendu ou pire : il tomberait réellement amoureux ! Les femmes, elles n'apportaient rien de bon. Le capitaine brun les avait laissé tomber depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Mais ce Sirius Black ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'incident du mois dernier aurait dû lui servir de leçon, mais non, il avait fallu que l'homme remette ça avec cette Duchesse et qu'il se fasse ravir son bâtiment sous ses yeux par les colons, avant d'être jeté en prison. Cet homme était un véritable aimant à problèmes ! Pas étonnant que le jeune homme ait filé en douce après avoir tout appris de lui.

Maintenant, lorsque les deux hommes se croisaient, les quolibets et les faux compliments s'enchaînaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au fond, ils s'aimaient bien, mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Ils étaient des pirates, et l'amour ou la fraternité étaient des notions totalement bannies de leur vocabulaire.

Harry laissa tomber sa longue-vue et s'étira confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il contrôlait parfaitement la situation, Malfoy ne se doutait de rien, même l'espion de Voldemort ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et même si c'était le cas, l'homme ne le connaissait pas. Harry avait toujours fait en sorte que sa réputation précède son physique.

-Besoin d'un rafraîchissement, Monsieur ? Lui demanda un jeune serveur qui venait de frapper à sa porte.

Harry détailla l'homme de bas en haut, s'attarda sur sa chevelure claire et ses hanches étroites, et lui répondit avec plaisir :

-Absolument.

Après tout, il avait du temps devant lui, Malfoy ne partirait pas avant l'aube, le temps de charger ses cales.

OoOoO

De l'autre côté de l'île, derrière une montagne et dans une crique pleinement éclairées par la lumière diurne, l'Éclair se mouvait paisiblement au rythme des vagues. Ses habitants dormaient pour la plupart. Seuls deux ou trois étaient restés éveillés, attendant le retour de leur Capitaine.

Pansy la Diablesse ne quittait jamais son sabre et son fouet, c'était une femme très prudente. Peut-être trop même. Et c'est ce qui faillit tuer Sirius Black.

Le capitaine-sans-navire venait de monter clandestinement sur le pont, croyant que l'obscurité le couvrirait. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine avait-il posé pied à bord qu'une lame bien acérée s'était glissée sous son menton, menaçante.

-Vous avez 5 secondes pour me dire qui vous êtes et pourquoi je ne devrais pas vous tuer, fit une voix dure et très féminine à son oreille.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées déjà follement lubriques, Sirius Black serra un peu plus son dos au corps de l'étrangère derrière lui. Il rencontra une belle poitrine et poussa un petit soupir d'aise.

-Eh bien parce que je suis le mentor de votre Capitaine, et que si vous me tuiez, il en ferait de même avec vous, _ma chère, _répondit-il avec amusement.

Pansy grimaça et repoussa l'homme de façon à ce qu'il lui fasse face.

-Sirius Black, quelle surprise !

-À qui le dites-vous, Miss... Pansy La Tigresse ? Harry ne s'est pas trompé en vous engageant. Vous êtes... fascinante !

La jeune femme garda un masque froid d'indifférence. Elle connaissait bien la réputation de cet homme, et si cet imbécile croyait pouvoir se la mettre dans la poche il rêvait éveillé !

-Que faites-vous là ? Le Capitaine ne m'a pas parlé de votre... visite, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je viens de le croiser à la taverne. Son obsession pour Malfoy n'a toujours pas faibli à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Vous le filez, n'est-ce pas ? Harry m'a expliqué la situation, et il souhaite que je prenne les rênes.

La brunette éclata de rire, réveillant un pauvre moussaillon qui s'était assoupi dans les cordages.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

-Pour pouvoir embarquer clandestinement sur le Slyther, répondit l'homme, sérieux comme la mort.

La jeune femme retrouva son calme instantanément. Elle avait un problème : cet homme lui mentait-il ou non ? C'était une idée totalement folle, mais après tout, connaissant Harry, cela était possible. Il était tellement obsédé par le capitaine blond... et même si Sirius Black mentait, peut-être que cela accélèrerait les choses entre eux.

Pesant le pour et le contre, la colère de son capitaine ou la vérité enfin dévoilée, la jeune femme finit par abdiquer.

-Très bien, je vous crois. Partons maintenant, le temps de faire le tour de cette île l'aurore se lèvera et nous pourrons poursuivre la filature.

Sirius Black exulta de joie. Son plan avait marchait à merveille ! Cette femme n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligente qu'il ne l'avait pensé... mais il resterait sur ses gardes tout de même. Il mâta encore une fois le corps sexy de la Diablesse, et déglutit. Oh oui, il allait couler de très bonnes journées sur ce navire... .

C'est ainsi que l'Éclair partit de l'île sans attendre son capitaine, totalement inconscient de la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

_À suivre..._

_**Mot de l'auteuse :** Alors, vous aimez ? Vous me laissez une petite review pour savoir si je continue ou non ç.ç ? Merci d'avoir lu ce préambule en tout cas !_

_Bisouuuuuus à vous tous,_

_Lyj"  
_

_Avez-vous trouvé à qui ressemblait un peu mon Sirius ? C'est pas bien dur... désolée pour la référence mais je suis fan. Et puis je ne compte pas copier, je m'inspire un peu de lui en fait !  
_


	2. Chapitre 2 Face à face

_**Mot de l'auteure : **__Alors OUI je sais, j'ai DU RETARD, toutes mes excuses T.T ! Mais après relecture ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas du tout. Non pas niveau histoire, mais surtout niveau écriture. Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment et vraisemblablement je ne l'avais jamais relu depuis, car mon dieu que c'était court et incompréhensible O.o ! _

_En plus je suis partie à Paris le jeudi et je ne suis rentrée qu'hier soir trèèèès tard, et donc n'ayant pas reçu la correction d'Agadou, je n'ai pas pu la poster -.-! (pas la faute d'Agadou, mais parce que je lui ai envoyé trop tard). J'ai failli le faire lorsque j'étais au MangaCafé mais boooooooooon peur de se faire griller XD ! _

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour rattraper mes fautes é.è ! (Un grand merci à __**Agadou**__ ma bêta, pour sa correction et ses conseils, sans elle vous ne seriez pas là !). _

_**Merci à tous en tout cas pour vos reviews**, ils m'ont fait très plaisir même si je n'ai aps répondu à tous par manque de temps (je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter là) ! _

_Oh et pour finir : oui oui; Sirius est bien inspiré de Jack Sparrow, mais juste inspiré ;p!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 2 – Face à face **_

-JE VAIS LE TUER !!!

Au petit matin, alors que les mouettes poussaient leurs joyeux chants, que le vent soufflait sur la mer, embaumant l'air de ces doux effluves, et que les pêcheurs préparaient leurs filets, le Capitaine Harry Potter enrageait seul sur la plage.

Tard dans la nuit, après avoir passé un peu de bon temps et avoir vidé quelques chopines, le jeune homme était retourné à la crique qui cachait son navire... pour se rendre compte que celui-ci avait disparu. Seul sur le sable, il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pour s'en assurer, il était retourné à la taverne et avait fouillé toute la ville à la recherche de Sirius Black. Et pas la moindre trace de ce grippant.

Mais ce qui le rendait plus fou de colère, c'était l'attitude de son équipage qui s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait abandonné ici, sans rien !

Pansy ! Comment cette femme avait pu lui faire ça ! Lui qui avait été le seul à vouloir la recruter !

Pestant à tour larigot, le jeune homme s'était résigné à faire la chose la plus impensable qu'il lui ait été donné de penser : se faire enrôler sur le Slyther.

Quelle autre solution avait-il ? Il était hors de question qu'il navigue sur une barque, et sur cette petite île il ne trouverait jamais de chaloupe ou de caravelle. Et comme son équipage avait pour ordre de suivre Malfoy, alors en embarquant sur son navire peut-être pourrait-il retrouver le sien. Dans le pire des cas, il serait là quand Malfoy dénicherait son trésor, et il pourrait le lui ravir sous son nez. Son plan était très bancal et peu réfléchi, Harry le savait parfaitement, mais il n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser, car plus il restait là à réfléchir, et plus il donnait du temps à Malfoy et son bateau pour s'éloigner des quais.

Avec un profond soupir, Harry Potter troqua donc son tricorne en cuir contre un bandana vert et noir qui mit en valeur ses yeux émeraude, cachant ainsi sa célèbre cicatrice. Il enleva également les quelques bagues de valeurs qu'il portait aux doigts pour n'en garder qu'une en argent qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il enveloppa sa dague sertie de diamants dans un linge et y ajouta son chapeau et ses bagues pour former un baluchon parfait qu'il jeta sur son dos. Ainsi, il ne ressemblait plus à un capitaine, mais plutôt à un brave moussaillon bien propre sur soi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Malfoy... et c'était pas gagné.

Non, mais franchement, qui lui avait foutu une vie pareille ?

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

-Capitaine, on vous hèle !

Le Capitaine Malfoy grimaça. Il n'était pas un chien, qui osait l'appeler ainsi ?

Son second lui indiqua le port d'un coup de tête, et Malfoy quitta la barre pour venir s'appuyer à la balustrade. Là, sur le quai, un jeune homme courait à la vitesse du navire et leur faisait signe.

Malfoy eut un rictus supérieur. Qui était ce marin d'eau douce qui pensait rattraper son navire juste en _courant _?

-Que veux-tu ? Lui cria-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-J'aimerais embarquer avec vous, Capitaine ! Lui répondit Harry à bout de souffle.

-Rien qu'ça ?! Et pourquoi j'te laisserai monter à bord ? Susurra Malfoy, de plus en plus amusé.

-Je suis un bon combattant...

-Et j'en ai plein mon navire, le coupa le capitaine blond, aussitôt désintéressé.

Son équipage, amusé lui aussi par la situation, rit à gorge déployée.

-... et j'ai été membre de l'Éclair ! S'écria plus fort Harry.

Il savait que sa phrase allait faire mouche. Malfoy ne reculerait jamais devant un moyen d'information ou de pression pour rabaisser son ennemi.

-Bien, j'accepte, répondit Malfoy après un temps de réflexion. À condition que tu arrives à monter à bord, bien entendu.

Les rires gras redoublèrent, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, car il n'en attendait pas moins de son meilleur ennemi. Avec un sourire victorieux, il jeta de toutes ses forces son baluchon dans les airs, et celui-ci atterrit sur le navire sans peine. Il prit ensuite son élan et avec toute la puissance de ses muscles, se propulsa sur le navire. Il réussit à s'agripper à la grosse chaîne de l'ancre, et par la force de ses bras, se hissa le long de cette chaîne. La chose n'était pas aisée, car ses prises étaient mouillées et les algues avaient envahi le fer rouillé, le rendant extrêmement glissant. Mais Harry Potter était un homme de muscles, il aimait les efforts physiques et les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur. De plus, il savait très bien que c'était sûrement là sa dernière chance pour retrouver son navire. Et puis tomber ridiculement à l'eau devant Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, ne le réjouissait guère plus que ça.

Ses efforts furent finalement récompensés lorsqu'il réussit à grimper à bord, atterrissant sur la poupe du Slyther, juste à côté du Capitaine.

Sa prouesse fut d'abord accueillie par un silence pesant, puis par des acclamations et des rires.

À bout de souffle, plié en deux par l'effort, mais heureux d'être parvenu à relever le défi, Harry se permit de rire lui aussi.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Malfoy.

De près, Harry trouva que sa voix était aussi douce que masculine, et qu'elle respirait l'autorité.

Le silence se fit aussitôt; Harry se redressa.

Et pour la toute première fois, le Capitaine Harry Potter et le Capitaine Draco Malfoy se firent face.

Les deux hommes confrontèrent leur regard, orbes gris contre émeraudes étincelantes.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et jamais ils n'avaient été aussi près.

Chacun analysa l'autre, le jaugeant rapidement sur son apparence physique.

Harry fut frappé par la beauté de son ennemi. Bien sûr, il l'avait espionné à l'auberge, mais ça avait été de loin et Malfoy n'était pas face à lui à ce moment-là.

Ici, il était juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

Harry découvrit ses yeux hypnotisant, ses cheveux de lumière, si blonds qu'on les croirait blancs, et ses sourcils arqués de manière sournoise, hautaine. Sa peau laiteuse sans aucune imperfection était bien loin des visages de pirates balafrés dont il avait l'habitude.

« _Ce mec est trop parfait _» fut sa première pensée.

Sur les lèvres rosées de son ennemi naquit un rictus supérieur, et en l'espace d'une seconde Harry crut être découvert.

-Ton nom, moussaillon ? Demanda finalement Malfoy, amusé par le mutisme de son nouveau membre.

-James Seeker, à vos ordres Capitaine Malfoy.

-Bien... _Seeker_, mon second va te montrer les quartiers de l'équipage, puis il te montrera ton poste.

Harry acquiesça et après un temps d'hésitation, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son ennemi, il ramassa son baluchon et suivit un grand noir à l'air effrayant.

Ce dernier lui présenta le navire qui était quasiment semblable au sien. Face à eux, l'équipage se séparait en deux: ceux qui accueillaient Harry avec le sourire, et ceux qui le regardaient avec suspicion.

Harry se méfia particulièrement d'une sorte de grosse brute épaisse qui le lorgnait d'un œil malsain tout en aiguisant sa lame. Un certain Groil ou Goyl.

-Tu iras lessiver le pont dès que tu seras installé, grogna le second Zabini qui accompagnait Harry.

Il le planta au beau milieu de la cale, là où était accrochés une trentaine de hamacs qui servaient de lit à l'équipage.

Harry retint une grimace de dégoût. Il était loin du confort de sa cabine de capitaine. Par Jupiter, dans quelle merde venait-il encore de se mettre ! Il était le Capitaine Harry Potter, il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Bon, il fallait positiver : au moins, il était à bord d'un navire en route vers le _sien_, et vers un trésor encore méconnu.

Ok, ça, c'était bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire bonne figure.

-Hey, au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda-t-il au second avec un grand sourire.

Et puis, surtout, il ne devait pas perdre son sens de l'humeur! Enfin du moins, il espérait le garder le plus longtemps possible.

Le grand Africain ne broncha pas et lui répondit le plus platement du monde :

-Blaise Zabini, souviens-toi de ce nom, petit, lui répondit l'Africain.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla.

Le sourire hypocrite d'Harry se fana à son départ et il balbutia une sorte de « ça va être joyeux » avant de choisir un hamac vide et d'y déposer ses affaires.

Il ne resta pas seul longtemps, car un jeune rouquin entra à son tour dans la cale et lui sourit.

-Fais pas attention, il est toujours comme ça, lui dit-il. J'm'appelle Ronald Weasley, et toi ?

-James Seeker. Tu sembles plus cordial que tous les autres membres de l'équipage, lui répondit le capitaine brun, mi-méfiant, mi-amusé. Tu es nouveau, toi aussi ?

Le rouquin rit et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être son hamac.

-Oh non, ça fait un bout de temps que je suis ici! Et j'ai toujours été différent des autres. Le Cap'taine m'a enrôlé, car à l'époque je lui ai tenu tête : il ne voulait pas de moi. J'ai plaidé ma cause et lorsque nous nous sommes battus, j'ai réussi à le mettre à la flotte ! Après cela, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux m'avoir sous ses ordres plutôt que dans le camp de son ennemi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry explosa de rire. La vision du Capitaine Parfait – il l'appellerait comme ça désormais ! - perdre l'équilibre et plonger la tête la première par-dessus bord avait quelque chose de totalement désopilant !

Il l'aimait bien, ce Weasley, vraiment bien même !

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

Draco restait perplexe face à ce nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci avait dit avoir fait partie de l'équipage de son ennemi, il pouvait donc très bien être un espion. De plus, le jeune homme était bien trop propre sur lui-même. Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas les hommes qui étaient aussi beaux que lui, peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait encore jamais trouvé un - et qui semblaient aussi forts. Les seuls hommes qui étaient physiquement aussi forts que lui se trouvaient sur ce bateau, sous ses ordres, et le capitaine blond les surpassait grâce à sa bonne éducation : enfant, son père avait pris soin de lui enseigner la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques.

Naturellement doué dans ces matières, il était devenu beaucoup plus intelligent que les enfants de son âge, la plupart n'allant pas à l'école, excepté ceux de nobles lignées. Draco avait aussi appris l'escrime, et plus tard la piraterie, le maniement du sabre, et surtout des armes à feu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Donc, même si ses hommes étaient bien mieux bâtis que lui, Draco Malfoy n'en n'était pas moins démuni.

Du haut de la poupe de son navire, Draco observait donc James Seeker lessiver le pont. Ce dernier avait retroussé ses manches, laissant entrevoir les muscles saillants de ses avant-bras hâlés. Il portait une chemise blanche, trop propre pour être celle d'un vrai pirate – celles de ses camarades tiraient plus vers la couleur crème. Un pantalon de cuir marron moulait ses fesses parfaites, des jambières elles aussi en cuir remontaient sur ses jambes fuselées, et enfin une espèce de bandana, que Draco haïssait particulièrement, car il faisait trop bien ressortir les yeux verts de son propriétaire, cernait son front. Sans parler des bouclettes rebelles de ses cheveux noirs qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper du bout de tissu.

-Blaise ? Appela-t-il en ne lâchant pas des yeux le jeune homme.

-Capitaine ?

-Je voudrais que tu utilises ta mouette...

-Mon aigle, le coupa le noir.

Le capitaine se tourna brusquement vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Zabini avait beau être son second, jamais il n'aurait l'autorisation de lui parler sur ce ton !

-Excusez-moi, Capitaine, murmura le Noir en baissant la tête.

-Que je ne t'y reprenne plus ! Siffla Draco. Je voudrais que tu te renseignes sur ce James Seeker. Envoie une lettre à tes contacts, je veux savoir qui il est !

-Bien, Capitaine, répondit Blaise en s'inclinant.

Légèrement fâché, Draco se pencha à nouveau sur la barre pour observer James Seeker. Ce dernier bavardait à présent avec une autre de ses dernières recrues. Humph, décidément cet homme-là était bien trop amical et sympathique pour être un pirate. Et pourtant, Harry Potter lui-même l'avait accepté sur son navire... tout ça l'intriguait.

Mais ce qu'il se demandait le plus, c'était _pourquoi_ ce James Seeker voulait travailler sur son navire. Mis à part la gloire et la fortune, que son précédent capitaine pouvait aussi lui offrir, que souhaitait-il ? Agacé de se poser des questions sans avoir de réponse, le capitaine laissa les commandes à un de ces hommes et descendit les marches qui menaient au pont. Il se dirigea droit vers les deux hommes, et d'un geste de la main congédia le matelot qui ne l'intéressait pas.

James leva les yeux de sa tâche pour les plonger dans les siens. Draco fut quelque peu secoué par ce regard étincelant, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Depuis ses 5 ans, il avait appris à être si impassible que cela était devenu une deuxième nature.

-Seeker, lui susurra-t-il.

-Cap'taine, répondit calmement le brun.

-J'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi voulais-tu monter à bord de mon navire? Je t'ai accepté pour l'instant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne te jetterai pas à l'eau d'ici le prochain port, continua Draco d'une voix grave.

-Parce que je connais votre réputation et que je voulais faire partie du voyage, répondit simplement James.

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine.

-Oui, mais pourquoi avoir quitté Potter et son équipage alors?

À sa grande surprise, James répondit à son sourire. _Quelle insolence !_ Pensa-t-il.

Cependant, cette attitude était plus proche de celle d'un vrai pirate que celle qu'il avait montrée précédemment. Et même si cela l'agaçait, au moins Draco doutait moins de son identité.

-J'ai mes raisons. Disons que le capitaine ne m'avait pas à la bonne, répondit mystérieusement le brun.

-Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Cette conversation était directe, simple et Draco aimait ça. Mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus c'était la répartie du jeune homme. Ainsi que son style décontracté. En effet, James lui parlait accoudé à son balai comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux.

-Parce que je l'ai trompé, lui répondit-il ironiquement.

Draco jugea un instant la véracité de ces mots, puis explosa de rire.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Absolument pas Cap'taine. Vous le connaissez mieux que personne, non? Il est rare de voir le Capitaine Potter avec de la compagnie... maintenant vous savez pourquoi : c'est une vraie tante au cœur d'artichaut.

Draco rit de plus belle. Imaginer son ennemi mielleux comme une fille était vraiment tordant ! Mais, bien sûr, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

-Bien, garde tes raisons pour toi, ça me suffit, dit-il finalement.

Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à sa cabine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner le cœur léger. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là ! Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout : provocation et ironie. À dire vrai, il était resté lui-même : Capitaine Harry Potter, la fierté et le titre en moins. Et cela avait plu au blond. Il était sauf au moins jusqu'au prochain amarrage. D'ici là, il espérait bien recroiser son navire et son équipage.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à son ennemi. Et dire qu'ils avaient tenu une conversation sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre, si seulement Malfoy savait à quel point il se fichait de lui ! Mais... le voir rire, cela avait été dur pour ses nerfs. Non seulement Capitaine Parfait était beau à s'en damner, mais lorsqu'il souriait c'était pire. Harry se sentait pris d'un étrange sentiment lorsqu'il voyait des fossettes creuser ses joues quand il souriait.

Chassant ses pensées par un hochement de tête, Harry se remit au travail.

Au loin, il vit le jeune homme prénommé Herick qui l'avait abordé. Encore un qu'il trouvait sympathique et avec qui il ne tarderait pas à être ami ! Herick semblait être du genre introverti. Harry ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait sur ce navire, d'ailleurs. Lui ne l'aurait jamais embauché ou alors par pitié...Est-ce que Malfoy était ce genre d'homme ? Non, certainement pas.

Un coup de balai en plus et ses pensées revinrent vers son navire. Il soupira : il lui manquait... .

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

-Nous sommes des pirates,

« Des joyeux bandits !

« À l'abordage mes amis,

« Nous aurons ces trésors et tout l'or,

« De ces aristocrates !

Sirius Black chantait gaiment à tue-tête, une bouteille de rhum à la main, l'autre sur la barre. À l'horizon, le soleil se couchait sur un autre jour, le troisième où il possédait un navire !

Enfin, « possédé » était un bien grand mot. « Emprunter », ou plutôt « voler », aurait été plus juste.

Donc, Sirius Black dirigeait pour le troisième jour consécutif un navire qui n'était pas le sien.

-Vous n'avez pas fini, oui ? Lui demanda Pansy la tigresse, agacée.

La jeune femme l'observait les bras croisés. Sirius darda ses yeux sur la paire de seins que sa posture mettait en valeur, et lui demanda joyeusement:

-Vous ne vous amusez donc jamais sur ce navire?

-Parlez-moi dans les yeux si vous voulez obtenir une réponse de ma part, cingla Pansy, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez perdu votre navire et votre équipage si vous vous comportez toujours de la sorte ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Sirius lui tira la langue et leva sa bouteille à son départ.

Il était presque 9h du soir et ils suivaient toujours furtivement le Slyther.

Sirius Black n'était pas un homme cruel. Un buveur de rhum, un pirate pur souche, un coureur de jupon invétéré et un blagueur obsessionnel, ça oui, mais il ne laissait jamais un ami dans le besoin (à entendre par là, un _véritablement_ ami).

Certes _il _avait volé le navire d'Harry, et _il_ l'avait laissé seul avec son ennemi, mais après tout il avait fait ça pour son bien ! Depuis des années maintenant Harry Potter était beaucoup trop obsédé par son ennemi, Draco Malfoy. Cette obsession l'inquiétait grandement, car elle lui rappelait celle que lui et son meilleur ami, le père d'Harry, avaient eue à son âge.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune moussaillon. Il avait rencontré James à bord de son premier embarquement. Très vite tous les deux étaient devenus des amis inséparables. Après leur voyage, ils avaient donc décidé de trouver un navire et un équipage, afin de partir ensemble en mer.

L'aventure: c'est tout ce qui leur importait.

Cependant, leur jeune âge avait eu raison d'eux, et personne n'avait voulu embarquer sur la petite chaloupe qu'ils avaient dénichée.

Alors, ils avaient continué à gagner leur pain en servant des navires à droite à gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'un navire vienne à eux : le Kedavra, le navire du Pirate Noir.

Voldemort, car c'était le surnom qu'on lui avait donné, était le premier vrai pirate de tous les caraïbes. À côté de lui, tous les autres brigands et pilleurs de caravelles marchandes passaient pour des fillettes.

Le Seigneur Pirate avait du charisme, et son navire, un magnifique bâtiment aux voiles noires, était le plus rapide de toute la côte américaine. À chacun de ses passages dans une ville, Voldemort avait pris l'habitude de marquer les portes des maisons et ses prisonniers de son emblème: une tête de mort entourée d'un serpent. Les villages souillés par sa marque ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Dans les tavernes, on racontait à voix basse qu'il roulait sur l'or à tel point qu'il devait cacher ses trésors dans une grotte sur une île abandonnée pour qu'on ne les lui vole pas.

À moins d'être un noble, un homme de l'Empire ou un imbécile, qui aurait refusé de monter sur ce navire, sous le commandement de ce prestigieux pirate ?

Pas Sirius et James en tout cas.

-Ah le bon vieux temps, soupira Sirius en se resservant une gorgée de rhum.

Les années qu'ils passèrent à bord du Kedavra furent très certainement les plus dures de toute leur vie, mais aussi les plus enrichissantes. Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent beaucoup de choses sur la piraterie et l'art du pillage auprès de Voldemort.

À 23 ans, vint donc l'instant fatal où ils eurent envie de prendre leur envol et quitter le navire pour suivre leur propre voie. Seulement, on ne délaisse pas ainsi le Seigneur des Pirates. Voldemort les avait recueillis pensant qu'ils seraient la nouvelle génération d'hommes forts et talentueux à bord de son navire, et non pas _en dehors_ de celui-ci. Sirius et James avaient donc dû s'enfuir en pleine nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Plus tard, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés et ils étaient devenus chacun de leurs côtés les nouveaux pirates des Caraïbes.

James se trouva une femme (fixe, pas comme Sirius) et ensemble ils eurent Harry.

Le reste de l'histoire, Harry ne la connaissait pas, et Sirius pensait qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'en sache pas plus.

-Toutes ces histoires, c'est que du passé de toute façon. Un passé qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier..., se murmura Sirius mélancoliquement.

Il retourna sa bouteille de rhum et une ultime coûte d'alcool sorti du goulot. Il soupira.

-On parle tout seul maintenant, Black ?

Sirius sursauta et fit tomber sa bouteille. Celle-ci heurta le sol dans un bruit mat et roula jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme qui venait de parler.

Un frison d'horreur parcourut le dos du pirate lorsqu'il reconnut ce dernier.

Des bottes noires, un pantalon en cuir noir lui aussi, un manteau toujours dans les mêmes tons avec des boucles en cuir et argent pour le maintenir fermé, une très longue épée à la ceinture et une ample capuche qui cachait un visage blafard, et de longs cheveux lisses couleur corbeau : cela ne pouvait être que Severus Snape.

-Ça te pose un problème ? Maugréa Sirius.

L'homme tout de noir vêtu s'avança vers lui, et Sirius dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer.

-Absolument pas, tu sais que j'ai toujours _adoré_ tes soliloques, répliqua Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

Sirius grimaça devant son ironie et se cramponna un peu plus à la barre. Il ne quittait pas du regard les yeux sombres, très sombres, de Severus. Ce pirate-là, il le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était dangereux, _très _dangereux même. Il vous suffisait de le quitter une fois des yeux pour qu'il apparaisse par surprise dans votre dos et vous tue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Sirius de but en blanc.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question : ce navire n'est-il pas celui de ton protégé ? Je suis ici pour les affaires. À ce qu'il paraît, les Capitaines Potter et Malfoy sont partis à la recherche de l'île de Traverse... Je suis moi-même très intéressé par ce qu'elle renferme.

-Et ? Que crois-tu, premier arrivé, premier servi ! Lâcha froidement Sirius. T'aurais pas du rhum ? Ajouta-t-il plus légèrement.

Les lèvres de pirate noir s'ourlèrent en un doux rictus et il sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche, qu'il lui jeta.

Sirius l'attrapa au vol et s'en servit une généreuse lampée.

-Sais-tu que cette île est surveillée de près par Voldemort? Demanda Severus.

-Pourquoi, il y cache que'que chose ?

-Pas exactement. Elle fait partie de ses secrets : il n'a jamais réussi à la pénétrer. Mais tu devrais le savoir, car c'était votre mission à toi et à ton pote Potter d'y entrer.

Sirius eut un petit rire nerveux et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux.

-Alors, c'était ça ? Non, désolé, je ne le savais pas. Et je m'en contrefiche. Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça? T'attends quoi ? De l'aide peut-être ?

Le rictus de Severus se changea en une moue boudeuse tout à fait superficielle.

-Non, je pensais plutôt à un pacte. Tu vois, le Seigneur des Pirates ne va pas laisser ces deux pseudopirates s'accaparer le trésor que renferme cette île sans rien dire. Et quand il aura mis la main sur eux, il les tuera. C'est aussi simple que ça. De plus, je ne crois pas que même sous sa menace, Potter et Malfoy s'uniront pour le détruire. Je propose donc un marché. Je vous aide, toi et Potter, à récupérer le trésor, et on partage les gains.

Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent en deux fentes et il pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une couille quelque part ?

Le brun prit un air choqué et répondit :

-Moi ? Jamais je ne ferais ça, je ne veux que ton bien, Black, ne l'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de Sirius.

Si Sirius Black était un homme diablement sexy, Severus Snape avait le diable au corps. Sa beauté et son charme étaient beaucoup plus sombres que ceux du coureur de jupons. Et sa préférence n'allait certainement pas aux femmes... depuis son arrivée sur le Kedavra, Severus n'avait cessé de faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre Sirius.

Oui, Severus avait aussi fait partie du vaisseau aux voiles noires, avant de s'enfuir, et ce, bien avant James et Sirius. À présent, il voguait sur son propre navire, mais de manière tout à fait discrète. On appelait son navire « le vaisseau fantôme », car jamais personne ne savait où il se trouvait ni vers quoi il se destinait. Il attaquait peu les îles et villages, mais n'en était pas moins riche pour autant.

Selon les rumeurs, Voldemort tolérait ses allées et venues, car il ne le gênait pas dans ses quêtes et qu'il avait un peu peur de lui. Severus Snape était un adversaire de taille et même si Voldemort avait une petite chance de le battre, jamais il ne se risquerait à le provoquer.

Malheureusement pour Sirius Black, cet homme semblait totalement et continuellement se foutre de lui en le suivant partout où il allait.

Sirius lui devait par exemple son dernier échec cuisant avec la Marquise de Hogward, la plus grande île des Caraïbes. Il soupçonnait même Snape d'être à l'origine de la perte de son navire... mais il n'avait aucune preuve tangible pour l'accuser.

-Tu te crois tellement supérieur que tu viens à la rescousse des plus faibles maintenant ? Je... _moi et Harry_ n'avons pas besoin de ton aide, répliqua froidement Sirius en renvoyant la fiole de rhum à son possesseur.

Severus n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour la rattraper et elle explosa au sol. La seconde qui suivit, Sirius se retrouvait plaqué contre la barre, une épée sous la gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà ? Ah oui, « il vous suffisait de le quitter une fois des yeux pour qu'il apparaisse par surprise dans votre dos et vous tue ». Bah voilà, touché.

-Dégage ! Enragea Sirius en essayant de se débattre.

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge, écorchant sa peau et le faisant saigner. La voix doucereuse de Snape vint alors lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Ne soit pas si insolent. Bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi... Ma proposition tient toujours, fais-en part au petit Potter. Si je n'ai pas de réponse de vous d'ici l'île de Traverse, alors je considèrerai ma proposition comme refusée.

La lame quitta son cou avec ces derniers mots, et le temps que Sirius se retourne le pirate brun avait disparu.

-Va au diable, _Servilus_ !

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§§ !!!--------------------**

Le soir du cinquième jour, il y eut une tempête. Une de celle qui balaie tout sur son passage, et qui est si impressionnante qu'on la croirait créée par Poséidon lui-même !

Pourtant, rien n'avait laissé présager ce mal.

La soirée avait commencé tout en rires et bouffonneries. Le capitaine avait laissé quartiers libres à ces hommes pour la soirée et un feu de joie avait été allumé sur le pont – avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, cela va de soi. Le rhum était passé très vite de mains en mains, et chacun y était allé de sa petite histoire. Même Mr Nott s'était joint à l'équipage.

En face de lui, Harry l'observait silencieusement. Il savait que cet homme était la clef de la mystérieuse chasse au trésor dans laquelle s'était jeté Malfoy. Il devait trouver un moyen pour l'aborder, lui soutirer quelques informations. Mais la chose n'était pas aisée, l'homme se méfierait certainement de lui. Au mieux, il le prendrait pour un pirate qui veut renverser son capitaine et créer une mutinerie, au pire il lui poserait des questions sur son identité.

Harry l'avait vu discuté avec le capitaine et le second lorsque ce dernier avait reçu une lettre via son aigle. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que le blond cherchait à savoir qui il était vraiment. Mais il ne semblait trouver aucune trace de son existence, donc aucun moyen de prouver qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Cette situation l'avantageait pour l'instant, mais il ne devait pas trop s'attirer le regard des autres.

Cependant, la curiosité le taraudait. Que cherchait donc Malfoy ? Quel trésor voulait-il déniché ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il fait appel à cet homme ?

Nott sembla remarquer son regard insistant, et lui sourit en retour. Un sourire faux, sournois.

Harry leva sa bouteille de rhum pour lui porter un toast et se détourna de lui.

Il finirait bien par savoir.

-James !

Ronald Weasley lui donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et s'assit à ses côtés, suivis de près par Herick.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Harry était très vite devenu ami avec Ronald et Herick. Tous les trois s'installèrent confortablement autour du feu, en cercle avec les autres, et commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement, se passant leur bouteille d'alcool de temps en temps.

-Quand il y a une soirée comme celle-là, où est le capitaine ? Demanda finalement Harry à Ron en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Il s'essuya la bouche et lui tendit la bouteille que le rouquin prit avec plaisir.

-La plupart du temps, il est à sa barre. Il nous surveille de haut, et veille à ce que le navire ne rencontre pas de rocher. Quand y'a quartiers libres même le guetteur peu descendre de son mat pour venir boire un verre, lui répondit-il en riant.

Harry regarda Ronald ôter sa chaussure et la jeter de toutes ses forces sur un ivrogne qui commençait à chanter des chansons paillardes à tue-tête.

L'homme reçut la botte en pleine face et tomba évanoui à la renverse, ce qui fit rire tous ses compagnons.

-Je ne le pensais pas si... gentil, répondit Harry, pensif.

-Faut pas croire, le capitaine n'est pas si dur qu'il en a l'air... Enfin si, mais il sait que pour bien mener son équipage, il doit aussi leur accorder du bon temps, rétorqua Ron avec un clin d'œil.

Herick rit et leur demanda un peu d'alcool. Ses joues étaient déjà rouges et ses yeux brillaient. Harry chopa la bouteille avant que Ron ne la lui passe.

-Herick, je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée.

-Pas vrai ! Rouspéta le jeune homme et se jetant sur Harry.

Il n'avait bu que trois ou quatre gorgées de rhum et il était déjà fait. Jamais encore Harry n'avait vu un homme devenir saoul aussi vite !

Alors qu'il esquivait la tentative d'Herick pour choper la bouteille, il l'observa de plus près.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient à demi long, juste assez pour qu'il les attache en catogan. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron caramel chaud, et il avait de délicieuses lèvres roses bien dessinées. Harry aurait pu craquer pour lui s'il n'avait pas eût ce sentiment bizarre en le voyant de si près.

Quelque chose clochait avec lui.

En journée, Herick portait toujours un chapeau, un vieux tricorne tout rapiécé trois fois trop grand pour lui qui lui cachait les yeux et une grande partie du visage.

À vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait sans. Et là, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il...

-Alerte ! La fête est finie ! Le vent se lève, le capitaine veut tout le monde à son poste ! S'écria soudainement le second.

Les hommes sautèrent aussitôt sur leurs pieds. Ceux qui avaient trop bu trébuchèrent et durent se tenir aux tonneaux d'alcool pour ne pas tomber.

Harry et Ron laissèrent Herick dans un coin du pont et se précipitèrent vers le grand Noir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandèrent-ils.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme leur désigna un point à l'horizon.

-Nom de Zeus, c'est quoi ça ? Souffla Ron, ébahi.

À moins d'un kilomètre, une mini tornade se formait dans la nuit. De gros nuages noirs avançaient avec elle et ils semblaient si énormes et menaçants qu'on les aurait cru venus d'un autre monde.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le tonnerre se fit entendre... Puis la pluie, lointaine, mais bien là. Le navire commença à tanguer dangereusement alors que de puissantes vagues vinrent se fracasser contre la coque.

-À VOS POSTES ! Hurla Draco Malfoy du haut de sa poupe. Fixez la grand-voile, renforcez les cordages, je veux DU MOUVEMENT ! S'écriait-il.

Tous s'activèrent et dans la panique, Harry ne sut quoi faire. D'habitude c'était lui qui donnait les ordres ! Bien, il allait monter sur les cordages et aider les autres, au moins il savait faire ça.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au Capitaine Parfait. Ce dernier serrait les dents, vraisemblablement contrarié par ce mauvais temps, et tournait sa barre avec détermination.

La tempête les frappa de plein fouet, comme si le temps lui-même s'était accéléré pour les précipiter dans le cœur de l'action.

Malfoy beuglait des ordres à tout va, mais sa voix se perdait dans les couloirs du vent.

La pluie était glaciale et elle les trempa jusqu'aux os. Harry sentait sa chemise blanche lui coller à la peau, et ses cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux, de grosses gouttes s'en échappant. Il resserra son bandana, de peur de le perdre et dévoiler ainsi sa véritable identité, et grimpa un peu plus haut.

Se tenir aux cordes n'était pas facile. Il avait l'impression qu'à la moindre secousse il pouvait s'envoler loin du navire et finir noyé dans cette mer en colère.

Cependant, il dut tenir bon près de deux heures avant que le temps ne se calme un peu.

En bas, c'était l'anarchie.

Le vent avait fait voler quelques bûches hors du tonneau de fer qui servait de foyer, répandant ainsi cette autre menace sur le pont. Harry aperçut Herick courir çà et là un seau d'eau à la main pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes. Le pauvre semblait totalement paniqué. Non, mais comment Malfoy avait-il pu engager un empoté pareil?

Un peu plus loin Ronald et d'autres pirates s'agitaient sous les ordres de leur capitaine, essayant de réparer les dégâts que les monstrueuses vagues avaient causés.

Harry sauta à pieds joints sur le pont, mais chancela quand le bateau fut secoué par une nouvelle vague.

-ON S'ACTIVE PLUS VITE QUE ÇA BANDE DE MARINS D'EAU DOUCE ! Hurla la très mélodieuse voix du capitaine blond.

Malfoy serrait sa barre d'une main, la maniant avec confiance et habilité. De l'autre, il dirigeait ses hommes en leur faisant de grands signes, car sa voix ne portait pas assez. Harry ne put nier qu'il était un très bon capitaine et qu'il était très sexy dans ce rôle.

-HERICK ! Hurla soudainement Ronald Weasley.

Harry se tourna vers le rouquin qui s'était précipité contre le bastingage. Il le rejoignit aussi vite qu'il put, et posa une main sur son épaule, lui criant à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Herick vient de passer par-dessus bord ! Lui répondit le pirate roux, au bord de la panique. Là !! Il est là !!

Il pointa un doigt sur un point noir dans la mer houleuse.

Sans hésiter, Harry partit chercher une corde. Il la noua au mat le plus proche puis autour de son ventre, et prit son élan pour plonger par-dessus bord.

Ronald le regarda faire ébahi. D'autres pirates qui l'avaient vu plonger se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

-Par les couilles de Poséidon, il a vraiment sauté ? S'écrièrent-ils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Claqua une voix glaciale dans le dos de Ron.

Le rouquin se redressa droit comme un piquet et salua son capitaine.

-Herick est tombé à l'eau, Cap'taine ! Seeker est parti le sauver, répondit-il.

-Vraiment ?

Draco Malfoy sortit sa longue-vue et se mit à chercher les deux naufragés. Il ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver. Seeker avait en effet sauvé Herick et il leur faisait signe pour que les autres les hissent à bord.

-Remontez-les, ordonna Malfoy à ses hommes.

Après maints efforts, les deux pirates atterrirent sur le pont, trempés jusqu'aux os, toussant et crachant de l'eau.

Draco Malfoy les toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Bien joué Seeker, finit-il par dire froidement. Emmène Herick dans les cales, et restez-y. La tempête est presque finie.

Harry, encore tout perturbé, hocha de la tête et souleva comme il put le corps quasi inerte du pirate rescapé. Ron voulut les aider, mais il fut réquisitionné pour nettoyer le pont avec le reste de l'équipage. Il semblait tellement inquiet pour Herick qu'Harry dût lui faire signe que tout allait bien pour qu'il se détourne d'eux.

Harry traina Herick jusqu'à sa couche. Il l'y allongea, alluma une lampe halogène, et partit chercher un seau d'eau douce et une serviette.

Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune pirate avait repris ses esprits, mais toussait encore. Il n'avait pas régurgité toute l'eau qui avait envahi ses poumons.

-Ça va aller ? Faut que tu enlèves ta chemise, tu vas tomber malade sinon, s'inquiéta le capitaine brun en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

Herick voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et se contenta de le repousser mollement.

-Fait pas le con, tu vas choper une pneumonie, lui répliqua Harry, agacé.

-N... non, articula Herick.

Mais ce fut trop tard. Harry avait déjà déboutonné toute sa chemise et regardait avec curiosité l'espèce de corset qui lui enserrait le torse... .

-Tu ne peux pas respirer avec ça ! Dit-il.

Il sortit un canif de sa botte et entreprit de couper le corset en deux. Il n'eut le temps que d'ouvrir trois centimètres avant de se retrouver au sol.

Herick avait crié d'une manière pas très masculine et l'avait repoussé au sol, croisant ses bras sur son torse comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es... une fille ? Souffla-t-il, choqué.

Herick rougit et attira sa couverture sur son torse.

Harry avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la naissance d'une petite poitrine sous le corset. Il poussa un profond soupir et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses jambes, les bras sur ses genoux.

C'était donc ça ! C'était ça le truc qui clochait avec lui tout à l'heure ! Il n'était pas attiré par cet homme... parce qu'en réalité c'était une femme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'une femme faisait à bord de ce navire ? À bord du _Slyther_ ! Malfoy était-il au courant de ça ? Le Capitaine Parfait piquerait sûrement une crise monumentale en l'apprenant.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire à cette pensée.

Herick prit ça pour lui et s'empourpra deux fois plus.

-Ne le dis à personne ! S'écria-t-il... ou s'écria-t-elle plutôt.

Sa voix était plus féminine maintenant, nota Harry. Elle devait faire des efforts pour ne pas qu'on découvre son identité, pensa-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, répondit-il mystérieusement à la jeune femme.

Harry détailla ses cheveux défaits qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Sa peau semblait douce, lisse. Aucun doute, c'était bien celle d'une femme. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer avant ?

Herick... ou peu importe son vrai nom, remarqua avec horreur son regard insistant et se couvrit un peu plus.

-Panique pas, je ne vais pas te violer, le rassura Harry.

-Les autres l'auraient déjà fait ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement, méfiante.

-On va dire que je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, répondit calmement le brun.

Un « oh » de surprise se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Harry lui répondit par un doux sourire.

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu sur ce navire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme le jaugea du regard puis décida de lui faire confiance.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Granger? Comme le fameux commodore ? Répéta Harry, surpris.

-Oui. Je suis sa fille.

Une noble... cette fille était une noble, sortie tout droit d'une de ses familles de politiciens venus d'Angleterre pour s'implanter dans le Nouveau Monde avec l'espoir de faire fortune. Soit l'opposé total d'un pirate.

Harry rit sous l'ironie du sort. Il se redressa pour se rapprocher d'elle, mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et sortit une épée de sa couche qu'elle planta juste sous son menton.

Harry leva ses deux mains en signe de reddition.

-Oh là ! Tout doux ! Je veux juste m'assoir à tes côtés, Her... mione.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent en deux fentes, mais elle finit par lui accorder une nouvelle fois le bénéfice du doute et le laissa s'assoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

-Et que fais-tu là ? Continua Harry.

-C'est une longue histoire. Mon père a des... problèmes financiers.

-Alors, tu es ici pour le trésor ?

La supposition d'Harry lui valut un nouveau regard noir.

-Non, je ne suis pas comme vous, je me fiche de l'or. Je suis à la recherche de mon grand-père en fait. Lui seul peut nous aider. Je l'ai recherché pendant des mois, récoltant des informations çà et là, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre c'est que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il faisait voile vers l'île de Traverse.

Harry se cala confortablement contre les draps et croisa ses bras sur son torse, absorbé par le récit de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai aucune notion maritime. Mon père n'a jamais jugé bon de me les apprendre. Après tout, je suis une fille, je suis censée me marier à un riche noble et perpétuer la lignée des Granger, ajouta Hermione avec une grimace.

Tout en parlant, elle se rhabillait et renouait ses cheveux.

-Je ne pouvais donc pas partir seule à l'aventure. J'ai essayé d'enrôler des marins pour prendre l'eau, ou de me faire enrôler moi-même sur un navire, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter.

-Les femmes portent malheur en mer, dit Harry.

-Oui, je l'ai bien compris ! Répondit Hermione dans un rire sec. J'étais vraiment désespérée. Alors un soir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux pirates. Ces pirates étaient le célèbre capitaine Draco Malfoy et son second, Blaise Zabini. Malfoy semblait surexcité, comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je l'ai entendu parler d'un trésor perdu et « d'une Île de Traverse ». Sans penser à ce que je faisais, j'ai surgi devant lui et je l'ai supplié de me prendre à bord de son navire. Il m'a ri au nez, mais après avoir vu la somme d'argent que je lui proposais, il a accepté, à condition que je me déguise en homme pour ne pas perturber son équipage.

Harry était tout bonnement impressionné par l'audace et le courage dont faisait preuve cette jeune femme. Cette histoire de famille devait vraiment être importante pour qu'elle s'abaisse à monnayer sa traversée avec un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel !

-Il a accepté ta proposition comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-En fait, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Je l'ai aussi menacé de raconter tout ce que j'avais entendu à son rival, Harry Potter. À la mention de son nom, il est devenu tout rouge et il a capitulé.

Harry explosa de rire. Ça, c'était bien le capitaine qu'il connaissait ! Monsieur Parfait s'empourprait à l'idée qu'_il _connaisse ses plans ?! Extra...

_Aie peur de moi, Malfoy, car je ne te lâcherai pas de si tôt ! _Pensa-t-il avec ironie.

-Tu es incroyable, Hermione ! Je te félicite ! Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires. Arriver à monter à bord d'un des plus célèbres navires-pirates alors que tu es une fille, mais en plus une noble, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! Sans parler du fait que je crois que tu as volé le cœur d'un de nos compagnons, ajouta Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit.

-Tu ne dois raconter cette histoire à personne ! Malfoy me tuera s'il apprend que quelqu'un d'autre que lui sait que je suis ici, l'avertit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne dirais rien, parole de pirate ! Promit Harry.

Hermione sembla enfin se détendre et lui sourit mystérieusement.

-Surtout que je suis sûre que tu caches bien ton jeu, toi aussi, susurra-t-elle.

Le rire d'Harry se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit-il d'une voix égale.

Hermione allait lui répondre lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans la cale. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers. La jeune femme réajusta une dernière fois sa chemise et se précipita vers la porte de la salle de bain de l'équipage, laissant Harry seul avec le nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier n'était autre que le capitaine en personne. Harry le regarda s'approcher de lui, fois qu'il voyait Malfoy marcher, il était comme hypnotisé par sa beauté. Ce mec ne marchait pas, il se mouvait avec grâce ! Jamais il n'avait vu un pirate si noble, c'était tout à fait stupéfiant.

Mais ce qu'Harry lui enviait le plus, c'était ses cheveux blonds. Ils étaient si lisses et semblaient si doux qu'il avait constamment envie d'y glisser les doigts.

Lentement, il se leva pour lui faire face.

Le capitaine blond dardait ses yeux gris sur lui comme un serpent prêt à bondir sur sa proie. C'était à la fois sensuel et effrayant, pensait Harry.

-Je crois que tu as découvert l'un de mes petits secrets, Seeker, lui susurra-t-il en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Je..., commença Harry.

-Il va de soi que tu ne le répéteras à personne, sinon je jure de te jeter aux requins dans la minute qui suivra, le coupa glacialement le blond.

Harry déglutit. Malfoy était un serpent bourré de venin.

-Bien sûr, Capitaine, répondit-il d'une voix peu sûre.

Les yeux gris de Draco se rétrécirent en deux fentes.

- Maintenant, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que j'ignore, répliqua-t-il. Après tout, c'est mon droit, tu m'as volé un secret.

Harry faillit lui répliquer qu'il avait quand même sauvé la peau à ce « secret », mais à bien y réfléchir Malfoy se serait sûrement passé de son aide. Car maintenant, au lieu de n'avoir qu'une, ou aucune personne au courant de ses projets, ils étaient deux. Quatre même, si on comptait Nott et Zabini !

Harry réfléchit donc à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose et se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Heri... Hermione.

-Je n'abuserai pas de cette fille, répondit-il. Car je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry le draguait. Il draguait ouvertement son ennemi juré... ! Il avait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?

Malfoy ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis comprenant ses mots il sursauta et son masque froid tomba d'un coup pour faire place à un visage bouche bée aux joues rougies. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Harry le remarqua et s'en réjouit aussitôt. Alors comme ça le blond avait les mêmes préférences que lui ? Ou peut-être ne le laissait-il pas indifférent ? Comme c'était intéressant...

Harry rit en son for intérieur.

Ce voyage nautique allait se révéler beaucoup plus drôle que ce qu'il aurait pensé !

_À suivre..._

_Oui donc bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue par ce chapitre, encore une fois niveau « écriture » et non pas scénario (même si Agadou me dit le contraire... je dois trop perfectionniste -.-""). Je sais, pour les avoir écrits plus récemment, que les autres chapitres sont plus étoffés et plus euh... sophistiqués? J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez encore envie de lire la suite... ! _

_Merci encore d'être arrivé jusque-là !_

_Bisous à tous et bonne fin de semaine !_

_Lyj' (Ps: un petit revieeeew comme pourboire ???)_

_Donc, je me suis permise de réécrire quelques passages et de vous faire attendre... n'empêche, ce chapitre fait 29 pages word ! Je crois que c'est le plus long chapitre de la fiction pour le moment. _


	3. Chapitre 3 Attirance Malsaine

**Mot de l'auteure:** petit rappel avant tout : **cette fiction est classée M !** Vous êtes prévenus, ne venez pas vous plaindre si après coup vous vous rendez compte que des lemons traînent çà et là, merci ! :) (mouahahaha)

Bon encore une fois j'ai été agréablement surprise par tous vos courriels ! _**Merci de me suivre, vous êtes des anges**_ (non je ne pleure pas - presque!, et c'est sincère). Toutes vos remarques sont lues (même si j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde ou que j'oublie des réponses – **merci aussi aux anonymes** ! j'aimerais beaucoup vous répondre parfois ç.ç) et me tiennent à cœur. Je suis ouverte à vos critiques sans le moindre souci ! ;D

Merci encore et toujours à ma bêta, **Agadou**. Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira, Harry y est TRÈS sexy (oh oh !). :D !

Je ne dis rien de plus, rendez-vous en bas après la surprise…

Je poste ce chapitre très rapidement car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je voulais vous faire ce petit cadeau parce que pour moi c'est jour de fête ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ;)!

Bonne lecture ! _**(conseil : soyez seul(e) en lisant ce chapitre !! héhé)**_

**Chapitre 3 – Attirance malsaine**

Harry Potter resta en tout deux semaines sur le navire de son ennemi. Au bout de trois jours, il s'était déjà fait à sa nouvelle vie de pirate obéissant aux ordres d'un capitaine, tout en ne perdant pas de vue son objectif premier : retrouver son propre bâtiment et ravir le trésor que convoitait Malfoy avant celui-ci.

Il s'était aussi fait de précieux alliés, Hermione – ou Herick selon qu'ils étaient seuls ou non, et Ronald. Harry n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que ces deux-là accepteraient sa trahison future, mais ils avaient l'air honnêtes et loyaux avec lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à bord du Slyther, ils seraient prêts à l'aider sans aucun problème. Enfin, Hermione surtout, car la jeune fille lui était redevable.

Harry ne lui avait pas parlé de son entrevue avec la capitaine à propos de sa véritable identité. Il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, ils accostèrent au large de petites îles marchandes pour faire le plein de nourritures et de rhum. Ce serait leur dernière escale avant l'Île de Traverse. Comme à son habitude, le Capitaine leur laisserait la soirée de libre pour piller, boire, jouer, baiser à leur guise. Après cela, plus question de se détendre. Le rythme de travail serait même doublé, car ils devaient atteindre l'île avant la pleine lune.

Les cartes que Mr Nott possédait leur indiquaient clairement que l'île s'ouvrait aux marins « les nuits de pleine lune à l'heure où le jour change ». Arrivée une minute plus tard ou une minute plus tôt, et il leur faudrait attendre un mois entier. De plus, comme son nom l'indiquait, cette île ne se trouvait jamais deux fois au même endroit, et c'était bien là la difficulté du voyage. Nott n'avait qu'une vague idée d'où elle pouvait bien se situer à cet instant précis. Mais le capitaine Malfoy semblait confiant, et les entraînait toujours plus loin vers le Sud-Est.

Malgré le fait que Malfoy soit son ennemi, Harry avait foi en ses capacités de pirate, et tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir retourner le plus vite possible sur son navire et le suivre discrètement.

Mais le blond semblait ne pas vouloir l'oublier ces derniers temps.

En effet, comme Harry l'avait soupçonné, depuis que Malfoy connaissait ses préférences sexuelles, il le draguait ouvertement et sans aucune honte (enfin, à sa façon). Et son regard se faisait tellement séducteur et insistant qu'Harry, qui était pourtant habitué aux flatteries, se sentait rougir de plus en plus souvent.

Le comportement du capitaine ne choqua personne à bord. Ronald fit comprendre à Harry que lorsque Malfoy voulait quelqu'un, mâle ou femelle, il procédait toujours de la même manière : tel un prédateur en chasse. Il observait d'abord longuement sa proie, puis il l'approchait à pas de loup, avant de l'effleurer et de l'attirer dans sa cabine d'un geste sec. Car Malfoy parvenait toujours à ses fins.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient d'entrer dans sa couche, hommes ou femmes. Dans son équipage, ils étaient trois ou quatre, mais Malfoy évitait de coucher avec des personnes sous son commandement, de peur que cela entraîne des complications.

L'attachement et l'amour, par exemple, faisaient partie des complications qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas tout à fait un membre de l'équipage, tout le monde avait bien remarqué la façon dont le traitait le capitaine : avec prudence, envie et une touche de respect.

Harry était sa nouvelle proie, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et bien que ce fait nouveau ne déplaise pas au brun, il devait avouer que la situation était plus délicate que Malfoy le pensait : ils étaient ennemis.

Harry avait bien pensé profiter de cet avantage pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, mais il avait peur de se perdre à son propre jeu. Et puis, il ne savait vraiment pas comment Malfoy réagirait lorsqu'il découvrirait le pot aux roses.

Toujours était-il qu'en cette soirée de repos, Harry était resté seul à bord du navire (enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait). Son plan était de s'introduire dans la cabine de Capitaine Parfait, et de créer des copies de toutes ses cartes – ou du moins les plus importantes.

À pas de loups, et avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il s'introduisit donc dans les appartements du blond.

Ceux-ci ressemblaient aux siens : au milieu de la pièce trônait un grand bureau encombré de compas, boussoles, plumes, encriers et cartes. Derrière celui-ci, de larges fenêtres aux multiples carreaux donnaient vue sur l'arrière du bateau et sur la mer, noire et calme en cette nuit d'été.

Des livres s'entassaient au milieu de bouteilles de rhum sur des commodes en bois de rose, sûrement volées à un noble lors d'un pillage terrestre, et des bougies brillaient ça et là, seules lumières de la pièce.

Ce qui différenciait cette cabine de la sienne était son côté chaleureux et apaisant. Les rideaux verts qui pendaient de chaque côté des fenêtres y étaient pour beaucoup, ainsi que le tapis persan sous ses pieds.

Harry pensa avec amusement que cette pièce ressemblait à son propriétaire : elle était soignée et arrangée avec goût.

-Capitaine Parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles, rit Harry.

Il s'avança vers le bureau et commença son inspection des cartes.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de très intéressant: Malfoy devait avoir caché les cartes qui menaient à l'Île, ainsi que les parchemins qui indiquaient pourquoi ils se dirigeaient vers cette même île. Car après tout, Harry ne savait même pas après quel trésor ils couraient !

Il fouilla encore dans les masses de parchemins présents sur le bureau, retournant des carnets de notes et des plumes à tout va, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur une lettre.

C'était une vieille lettre jaunie par le temps et cachetée. L'écriture était élégante et d'une intense couleur verte. Ce furent les mots « fils » et « propriété » qui sautèrent aux yeux du brun. Curieux, il posa ses deux coudes sur le bureau, s'allongeant presque sur celui-ci, pour pouvoir mieux atteindre le parchemin et le lire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Malfoy ? Se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il commença sa lecture, un sourire malicieux sur le bout des lèvres.

-Alors... « mon très cher fils... je souhaite que tu hérites de notre propriété... » blablabla... « au manoir... toute l'île est à toi aussi... ton père, Lucius Mafloy ». Tiens, tiens, tiens, alors comme ça Malfoy est de sang noble ? Je ne m'en serais pas douté une seule seconde, ajouta-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille.

Comment détruire la réputation d'un pirate ? Publier dans tous les ports qu'il faisait partie d'une famille de noble, pardi ! Et que, par conséquent, il est censé être assujetti par toutes les lois débiles que les terriens suivent.

Harry était aux anges (si un pirate, peu se permettre une telle expression) : il allait faire tomber la réputation de son ennemi avec une seule petite lettre ! Que demander de plus ?

Clic.

-Répète ça à qui que ce soit et tu es un homme mort, souffla soudainement une voix à son oreille.

Malfoy ! Quel connard, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la cabine !

Le blond le menaçait avec son pistolet enfoncé dans son cou. Son autre main, placée sur sa hanche – ou sur sa fesse, car oui elle était bien trop basse à son goût, maintenait son corps immobile.

-Alors comme ça, on pille mes affaires, Mr Seeker ? Ce n'est pas très correct de votre part, surtout envers votre nouveau capitaine, ajouta Malfoy d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry tenta de garder un air dégagé et haussa les épaules. Il détestait sa position en cet instant : penché sur le bureau, son derrière à la vue et au touché de son ennemi. Quelle ironie du sort !

-Je suis un pirate, répondit-il simplement.

Une main blanche le força à se retourner et à faire face à son propriétaire.

Harry se cala un peu mieux contre le pupitre et sourit à Malfoy.

Le blond le menaçait toujours avec son pistolet.

-Que cherchais-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il plus abruptement.

La colère brillait dans ses yeux. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait les yeux gris orageux de son ennemi.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez des recherches sur moi, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose, répondit mystérieusement Harry.

Malfoy le jaugea du regard, impassible.

-Non, rien. Mais tu vois, j'ai toujours du mal à te croire, répondit-il.

Harry lui sourit de plus belle et se redressa pour lui faire face. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, seul le pistolet les tenait éloignés. Il prit son ton le plus aguicheur et lui susurra :

-Vous pensez peut-être que je suis un espion du Capitaine Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Et si c'était le cas ? Et si je vous disais qu'en fait je n'ai pas couché avec son amant, mais que je _suis _son amant, que feriez-vous ? Car, sincèrement, Potter n'a rien à vous envier, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre et en laissant ses yeux glisser sur le corps du blond de manière suggestive.

Malfoy ne broncha pas, mais Harry put lire très clairement de la surprise et de l'envie dans ses yeux.

-Si vous me séduisiez, alors peut-être que je me retournerais contre lui ? Pour vous ? Continua Harry, toujours aussi provocateur.

-Ou alors, je pourrais te mettre au fer et te jeter à fond de cale comme mes prisonniers, lui susurra à son tour Malfoy.

Harry posa une main sur son arme et l'écarta lentement de lui pour se rapprocher encore plus du blond.

Il n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas-là, vous ne connaitriez jamais la vérité, ni tout ce que je sais sur Potter. Et croyez-moi au moins sur ça, capitaine : je connais Harry Potter mieux que personne.

Harry acheva sa tirade par un sourire resplendissant.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Il ne mentait absolument pas à Malfoy, chacune de ses paroles était vraie, et c'était bien là toute l'hilarité de cette situation.

Il se jouait de son ennemi comme on se joue d'un enfant affamé.

Le blond le dévorait toujours du regard, hésitant.

-Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, finit par répliquer Malfoy, les lèvres pincées.

Harry se moqua ouvertement de lui.

-C'est pour ça que malgré le fait que vous n'arrivez toujours pas à savoir qui je suis, vous me faites des avances à tout bout de champ ? Vous avez envie de moi, avouez-le, murmura Harry à son oreille.

Il savait que son jeu allait trop loin, que la situation lui filait entre les doigts, mais il s'amusait tellement à torturer Mafoy ! Et plus il s'approchait de lui, plus son odeur parfumée emplissait ses narines. Malfoy sentait bon le savon : sortait-il du bain ? Ses cheveux étaient encore humides par endroits, et Harry ne put se retenir d'y glisser deux doigts. Ils étaient si doux, si fins. Comment un pirate pouvait-il être aussi craquant ? Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi beau, tout simplement ?!

Apollon réincarné, voilà ce qu'il était.

Et la faiblesse d'Harry aussi... Harry se maudit d'aimer autant les hommes. S'il avait préféré les femmes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et il ne serait pas en train de se battre avec ses propres organes contre cette chaleur traîtresse qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres du blond et il eût envie de les embrasser, de les dévorer. Mais il se retint: Malfoy ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Et son attitude stoïque et impassible pouvait faire basculer la balance de son côté ou de l'autre en un rien de temps !

-Tu es trop insolent, finit par répondre Malfoy.

Sa main gauche, qui ne tenait pas le pistolet, vint enserrer son cou, doucement, mais sûrement. Était-ce une menace ou une caresse ?

-Tu t'embarques sur mon navire à l'improviste, tu sauves un homme que j'aurais préféré voir mourir, apprenant par la même occasion l'un de mes secrets, puis tu t'introduis dans mes appartements sans y être invité et tu y découvres un de mes autres secrets, siffla-t-il.

Sa bouche se rapprochait toujours plus près de la sienne, et il soufflait ces mots aux portes de ses lèvres, les dents serrées. Était-ce de haine ou d'envie ?

Harry savait qu'il jouait au chaud et au froid, mais il ne put se retenir de lui répondre :

-Je te promets de te confier l'un des miens si tu capitules.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et Harry crut qu'il allait lui répondre et l'envoyait valser par la même occasion, mais à la place un boum se fit entendre et ses lèvres furent assaillies par celles du blond.

Le boum était le bruit du pistolet tombant au sol. Malfoy avait capitulé, son désir l'avait emporté sur sa raison.

Harry répondit joyeusement au baiser, et se sentit hissé sur le bureau. Il soupira d'aise et passa ses jambes autour de la taille du blond pour le rapprocher de son corps.

OoOoO

Draco se montra très entreprenant par la suite. Il souleva son nouvel amant et l'emporta dans sa chambre, la pièce adjacente, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il le déposa sur son lit à baldaquin et se recula quelques secondes pour observer l'harmonie que ses draps verts créaient avec ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux si intenses. Ils étaient plus vivants que la mer un soir de tempête, et plus colorés que les forêts de conifères d'Europe.

Sa peau hâlée était aussi attirante pour lui que ses yeux. Draco avait toujours détesté sa peau trop claire. Les pirates avaient tous la peau bronzée de par leurs longues expositions au soleil; lui avait hérité des gênes de son père: blanc comme le lait, ou presque.

Draco chassa ses pensées et se pencha à nouveau sur sa proie, en commençant par le déshabiller délicatement.

Il voulait dominer cet adonis, ce mec trop pervers, trop mystérieux et bien trop sexy pour son propre bien. Il voulait lui montrer que malgré le fait qu'il ait capitulé, il restait le capitaine, l'être dominant. De toute façon, personne ne l'avait jamais dominé, et ce n'était certainement pas ce soir que cela arriverait.

Le brun fut nu en quelques secondes. Draco lui avait tout enlevé, tout sauf son bandana vert qu'il portait toujours sur ses cheveux de jais. Et lorsqu'il voulut y toucher, James captura ses mains dans les siennes et les ramena dans son dos. Il en profita pour lui donner un petit coup de pied dans les jambes qui le déstabilisa, et il le fit basculer sous lui. Son sourire carnivore ne rassura pas Draco, mais il ne put que gémir de plaisir quand une langue humide s'aventura sur sa gorge que sa chemise entrouverte dévoilait.

James relâcha ses mains et s'affaira à son tour à lui enlever ses vêtements, descendant un peu plus bas sur son corps à chaque bout de tissu enlevé.

Sa langue et ses mains étaient chaudes. Bien plus fiévreuses que toutes celles qui l'avaient touché auparavant. Comment faisait-il pour faire battre autant son cœur et faire vibrer son corps ?

Lorsque la tension devint bien trop insoutenable et que la langue perverse arriva au-dessus de sa verge, Draco décida de reprendre la situation en main. Il emprisonna le corps du brun entre ses jambes, et d'un coup de hanche tenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Sa tentative échoua lamentablement. Il fallait croire qu'il avait sous-estimé la force de son adversaire.

C'est donc paniqué et terriblement excité qu'il croisa le regard du brun avant qu'il ne l'englobe totalement, le faisait gémir de plaisir.

Tout son corps suait et il lui était difficile de ne pas se cambrer sous ces douces caresses. Oh oui, il avait sous-estimé ce type. Il n'aurait jamais dût l'accepter sur son bateau, c'était sa première et plus grosse erreur. La deuxième étant bien celle-là : l'avoir accepté dans son lit.

James ne lui laissa pas un seul instant de répit, il le suça et le caressa jusqu'à l'extase. Une fois chose faite, il remonta jusqu'à son visage et écarta narquoisement les mèches blondes qui collaient à son front.

-Prêt pour le second round ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix affreusement sensuelle.

Draco déglutit et essaya de calmer ses tremblements. Oui, il était prêt pour un second round, mais cette fois-ci il ne se ferait pas avoir !

Sans le prévenir, il repoussa violemment le brun pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ses mains plaquèrent ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Il se lécha les lèvres et lui répondit :

-Prêt.

OoOoOoO

Harry pensait contrôler la situation. Il savait qu'il avait perdu les pédales, qu'il n'aurait jamais dût faire _ça, _mais son envie et sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Alors, il s'était rattrapé comme il l'avait pu : il l'avait dominé. Car si à la fin de la soirée Malfoy devait apprendre sa véritable identité, autant l'avoir baisé dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son ennemi serait aussi entreprenant ni si avide de pouvoir, même au lit – surtout au lit. Et maintenant que Malfoy se trouvait au-dessus de lui et qu'il le regardait avec ses yeux si gris, si prédateur, il avait l'impression qu'il allait le dévorer sur place. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

Le blond ne prit pas de gant et le prépara très vite avant de s'enfoncer en lui. En tant normal, Harry se serait offusqué devant tant d'indélicatesse, mais là, entre les mains de son ennemi, il se sentait au summum de l'excitation – ce qui n'était pas normal, avouons-le. Et lorsque le sexe du blond le pénétra, il gémit indécemment.

Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés par le plaisir, mais il pouvait toujours voir le visage légèrement rougi de Malfoy et ses yeux gris dilatés à l'extrême. Ceux-ci n'étaient même plus qu'une mer noire de désir.

-Je veux t'entendre crier, souffla le blond à son oreille d'une voix impérieuse.

Crier ? Harry ne criait jamais. Malfoy aurait du chemin à faire avant de l'entendre crier ou même supplier !

Pris par une soudaine vague d'ingéniosité, Harry resserra ses jambes autour du bassin de Malfoy, le faisant pénétrer plus profondément en lui, et le poussa en arrière pour le faire basculer et se retrouver à nouveau au-dessus de lui.

Malfoy poussa un cri de surprise un peu trop aigu qui le fit rire, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique. Harry eut un sourire supérieur. Alors comme ça le grand capitaine Malfoy n'aimait vraiment pas être dominé ? Eh bien, il allait lui montrer qui menait la danse ici...

Avant qu'il n'est pût répliquer ou le repousser, Harry captura avidement ses lèvres entre les siennes et commença à bouger fiévreusement son bassin.

Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils se battaient. C'était un combat étrange, basé sur le désir et la domination, mais un combat tout de même. Et bien que Draco eut réussi à marquer quelques points, Harry prenait l'avantage. Et bientôt, il passerait en tête, une fois qu'ils auraient atteint la jouissance.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Malgré lui, Draco appréciait chaque baiser du brun, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement de hanches. Il perdait la tête sous son talent, incapable de réagir et encore moins de le repousser. Il ne mit pas longtemps à bouger son bassin au même rythme que le sien, et c'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance en poussant des râles de plaisir indécents.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Draco s'endormait rarement après les ébats sexuels. Il somnolait un peu, puis quittait son lit, se servait un verre de rhum ou de vin français chapardé lors de leur dernier acte de piraterie, et ouvrait ses fenêtres pour sentir l'air frais et salé de la mer.

Cependant, cette nuit-là fut encore une exception. Un sommeil de plomb l'assomma après la jouissance, et il s'endormit dans les bras de James, pour ne se réveiller qu'à l'aube.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le froid et un bruit de métal qui le sortit de ses songes.

Le pirate brun avait quitté son lit et se rhabillait au fur et à mesure qu'il récupérait ses vêtements au pied du grand lit.

-Bien dormi ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

Draco grogna et s'assit tant bien que mal sur le matelas, en baillant. Encore groggy, il passa une main dans ses cheveux totalement décoiffés, et regarda James fermer la boucle de sa ceinture en cuir. À celle-ci pendait une dague en or, sertie de diamants, qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Draco fronça des sourcils et remarqua qu'en plus le brun portait beaucoup plus de bagues aux doigts que la veille.

Il releva brusquement ses yeux et surprit le sourire ironique et supérieur que James affichait. Ses entrailles se tordirent douloureusement.

_Ça sent pas bon,_ pensa-t-il.

James dépoussiéra un vieux tricorne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas non plus, et le posa délicatement sur sa tête, sans écraser les boucles brunes qui encadraient son front.

Son front était, lui, dépourvu du bandana vert, et laissait clairement apparaître un petit détail que Draco aurait voulu ne jamais découvrir.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. C'était une blague, pas vrai ?

Une cicatrice. En forme d'éclair.

_Harry Potter_.

Son ennemi se tenait debout face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, le sourire victorieux.

-Surpris ? Lui demanda le brun, jovial. J'ai passé une nuit _d'enfer,_ cher Némésis. Mais maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un trésor à aller déterrer ! Ajouta-t-il en brandissant une carte que Draco reconnut aussitôt.

La carte de SON trésor.

Le brun lui vola un dernier baiser, et Draco, sous le choc, eût à peine le temps de lui hurler dessus avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Tout en courant dans les ruelles désertes de la petite ville portuaire, Harry riait à gorge déployée.

Il l'avait bien eût ! Le grand Draco Malfoy, Sly le Serpent, Capitaine du légendaire Slyther ! Il l'avait trompé, humilié, volé, et tout ça, en une seule et même nuit ! Il était le meilleur, le MEIL-LEUR !

À présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver son navire.

Mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas trop pour ça. Car si, comme il l'avait pensé, Sirius Black s'était laissé pousser par sa curiosité – l'un de ses plus gros défauts avec la frivolité, alors celle-ci l'aurait conduite à suivre Malfoy.

De plus, Harry avait foi en la loyauté de ses hommes. Colin et Pansy ne l'auraient sûrement jamais trahi.

Il était donc sûr à presque 90% qu'il les retrouverait derrière l'île, comme la dernière fois.

Dans le cas contraire... Eh bien, il louerait une chaloupe ! Rien ne pouvait entraver sa joie.

Le visage éberlué de son ennemi flottait encore dans sa tête. Harry pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail de sa nuit passée avec lui; de son doux parfum musqué, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles comme un refrain langoureux et tentateur.

Sa seule pensée négative allait à la noble Mademoiselle Granger. Bien qu'étant un pirate, Harry avait appris, à aimer et admirer le courage d'Hermione, et une femme de son envergure n'avait vraiment rien à faire sur un navire-pirate. À moins d'en être capitaine.

Ronald Weasley allait lui manquer aussi... mais maintenant il était redevenu le Capitaine Potter. James Seeker était jeté aux oubliettes. Au revoir le seau d'eau, à lui la barre !

C'est toujours avec le sourire qu'Harry retrouva son navire, à l'endroit exact où il pensait qu'il se trouvait.

À bord, ses hommes dormaient encore, sur le pont ou dans les cales, et personne ne remarqua son arrivée.

Il se faufila avec joie jusqu'à sa cabine et y entra avec un soupir de soulagement.

Dans la pièce adjacente, il retrouva son mentor, assoupi entre deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde, l'autre rousse. Il souriait comme un bien heureux, sa tête calée entre ces deux grosses paires de seins.

Harry grimaça à la vue des prostituées, mais ne les réveilla pas tout de suite. Il avait une bien meilleure idée : il retourna sur le pont, chopa le seau d'eau à côté duquel un jeune moussaillon s'était assoupi, ses mains crispées sur le balai, et retourna le vider entièrement sur les trois squatteurs de lit.

Les filles se réveillèrent en poussant des cris aigus (Harry se boucha les oreilles, agacé) et Sirius Black fit un bond d'un mètre.

-Par les couilles de Poséidon, qu'est-ce que... ? Harry ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux noirs dégoulinant. Quelle bonne surprise ! Ajouta-t-il avec une fausse joie.

-Sirius ! Lui répondit Harry sur le même ton ironique.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda la fille rousse en le dévisageant froidement de la tête au pied.

Elle était sortie du lit et tenait bien serré contre elle un pan de drap blanc.

Harry Potter roula des yeux et lui répondit sèchement :

-Lui c'est le capitaine et c'est Harry Potter et il vous met à la porte immédiatement.

Les deux filles rougirent, et après un dernier baiser et un clin d'œil à leur amant, elles sortirent précipitamment. Sirius émergea lui aussi des draps et, nullement gêné par sa nudité, traversa la pièce pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là.

Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent sur sa peau parfaite. La nuit dernière, il se serait encore damné pour pouvoir toucher cette peau. Depuis son adolescence, le jeune homme nourrissait un désir sexuel pour son mentor. Mais il s'était toujours interdit de tomber amoureux de lui, car de 1 : les pirates n'aimaient pas, de 2 : cet amour aurait forcément été à sens unique, car Sirius Black était un hétéro pur et dur. Enfin, la vie avec lui aurait sûrement été impossible. Harry aimait trop son indépendance et son navire, et il n'aurait jamais pu partager ça avec lui. Sirius était envahissant et irresponsable. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il ait perdu son bateau.

Cependant, voir Sirius nu ce matin ne lui fit rien du tout. Il pensa juste distraitement qu'il devrait faire changer les draps.

-Alors, que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

Il avait enfilé son pantalon de cuir noir et s'appliquait à attacher tous ses nombreux bracelets à ses poignets.

-Un imbécile a volé mon navire et j'ai dû me faire enrôler sur le Slyther. À part ça, tout va bien, répondit froidement Harry.

-Tu ne vas pas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ? Ricana Sirius.

Harry le jugea du regard, mais une fois de plus les yeux bleus de son mentor eurent raison de lui et il hocha de la tête.

Il retourna dans la pièce voisine et vint s'assoir derrière son bureau. Sirius le suivit en reboutonnant sa chemise de soie noire.

-Donc, tu as rencontré Draco Malfoy ? Il est charmant, n'est-ce pas ? S'il avait été une femme, je crois que je l'aurais bien baisé ! Ajouta Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau d'Harry et chopa la bouteille de rhum la plus proche.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré... et effectivement, il est très baisable, répondit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ses yeux fixèrent le vide.

Sirius, intrigué, agita une main devant lui.

Harry sortit aussitôt de ses rêves en secouant sa tête, et reporta ses yeux sur lui.

-Regarde, nous avons un cap ! Finit-il par dire joyeusement.

Il sortit sa carte de sous sa veste et l'étala sur son bureau, les yeux brillants de malice. Sirius se pencha au-dessus du parchemin et laissa échapper un sifflement.

-L'île de Traverse ? Lit-il, à demi convaincu. Et ça mène à quel trésor ?

-Aucune idée, répondit franchement Harry. Je n'ai pas pu le découvrir. Mais pour que Malfoy coure après, il doit être sacrément important !

Sirius acquiesça, non sans lancer un regard soupçonneux au capitaine.

Harry fit appeler Pansy et son second du moment, Seamus Finnigan.

Tous les deux furent surpris de le voir revenu à son poste, mais l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Pansy lui expliqua ce que lui avait raconté Sirius (sous les moues éhontées de ce dernier) et s'excusa de l'avoir cru.

Seamus, lui, lui fit un topo de la situation à bord du navire depuis son départ.

Harry Potter était, tout comme son rival, un capitaine bien particulier, et de ce fait il avait toujours eu du mal à se trouver un second qui lui convenait. Seamus Finnigan était le troisième en titre, et Harry l'avait choisi seulement à cause de ses origines européennes et donc de sa bonne connaissance des routes maritimes (sans oublier son physique très attrayant et son sourire ravageur).

Seamus avait donc une importance secondaire au regard de Pansy qui le suivait depuis des années déjà.

Harry ordonna le départ immédiat du navire, et leur annonça qu'ils avaient un cap.

-Maintenant nous n'aurons plus à suivre le Slyther, c'est lui qui nous suivra, dit-il fièrement.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-BOUGEZ-VOUS PLUS VITE QUE ÇA BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Si vous ne me rattrapez pas TOUT DE SUITE cette épave, je vous jette par-dessus bord ! Hurlait Draco Malfoy échevelé, son doigt pointé sur l'horizon.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de l'étendue de la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ce pirate à bord ?! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plus méfié de lui ? Et bon sang POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il laisse _cette carte,_ qu'il avait dessiné _LUI-MÊME,_ sur son bureau aux yeux de tous !

Cette fois-ci, Potter l'avait bien eu ! Il l'avait floué comme jamais personne auparavant, et rien que d'y repenser Draco avait des excès de fureur noire.

Il était sorti en trompe de sa cabine, la chemise et le pantalon encore ouvert, et sous les yeux éberlués des membres de son équipage, il s'était mis à crier à pleins poumons le nom de son ennemi.

À ce moment-là, Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un petit point noir au bout du port.

Sa haine pour cet homme venait de remonter d'un cran (voire dix!), et depuis qu'ils les suivaient ce matin, Draco ne pensait qu'à une chose : le rattraper et lui faire subir la pire des tortures !

-Capitaine, je...

-Oh TOI ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de m'adresser la parole ! Ton pigeon n'a même pas été foutu de trouver SON identité ! Hurla Draco en dirigeant son doigt vers son second.

L'Africain détourna son regard sous la menace, se demandant comment il devait réagir : gifler son capitaine qui devenait ridicule avec sa colère et son obsession ou attendre encore un peu, s'excuser pour la forme, et prendre l'équipage en main.

Un léger coup d'œil au blond et à sa figure rouge de colère le décida à choisir la seconde option.

Il s'inclina, s'excusa, et laissa Draco seul avec sa rage.

Le blond referma sa chemise les doigts tremblants, puis agrippa la barre, déterminé.

Il connaissait la carte par cœur, où qu'il aille, quelque soit le subterfuge qu'il trouve pour essayer de le semer, Potter ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Il le retrouverait toujours. En plus, maintenant il connaissait son odeur, son visage... sa putain de gueule d'ange ! Lui qui croyait qu'il était le seul pirate à être beau et propre sur soi ! Potter avait beau être plus négligé que lui, il n'en était pas moins sexy !

-Je t'aurai... oh oui crois-moi _Potty,_ je t'aurai !

Son murmure se transforma en rire sadique qui se perdit dans les voiles de son navire, poussé par le vent.

-Euh, Cap'taine ? Avec l'équipage on voulait savoir ce que..., bafouilla une petite voix à ses côtés.

Draco jeta un regard noir au pirate. Ce dernier passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts bleu fuyaient les siens, mal à l'aise.

Les lèvres du blond tressaillirent... et la seconde d'après le pauvre jeune homme passait par-dessus bord sous les yeux éberlués de tous les membres de l'équipage.

-Eh bah, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, murmura Ronald Weasley.

_À suivre..._

**Mot de l'auteure importante aussi xD :** Aloooors OUI, un lemon dès le 3e chapitre XD ! Un peu inhabituel et précipité, je sais, mais tous ces pirates sont tellement frivoles ! ;p ! Et ce n'est que le DÉBUT ! en fait, la relation Harry/Draco commence vraiment ici. Avant ils ne se connaissaient pas, n'avaient de sentiment que la haine de l'un pour l'autre… bref, avec ce chapitre, tout débute :D !

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (surtout la fin et la réaction de Draco, pauvre Draco !).

Un petit review pour me faire part de vos réactions ? Je les attends de pied ferme ! ;D !!

Merci encore à tous !!

Lyj"


	4. Chapitre 4 L'île aux milles pièges

**_Mot de l'auteuse :_**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis toujours **en direct de la Japan Expo** où je passe mon temps à flâner dans les stands amateurs à la recherche de fanzine yaoi ;p ! Il y a des petits mangas/Dessins/Marque ta page vraiment pas mal dis donc ! (surtout des HP/DM :D!). Si vous y êtes, je crois que vous me comprenez :).

Bref bref, voici comme promis le Chapitre 4 de Pirates (ou PAH, comme vous voulez). **Il a été corrigé par MOI, donc autant dire que des fautes/erreurs de frappes trainent ici ou par là** : TOUTES MES EXCUUUUUUUSES !!!

Désolée aussi de vous annoncer que** je pars dimanche pour une colo d'une semaine et 4 jours**, et que donc **je ne pourrais pas écrire ni publier de nouveau chapitre** d'ici là. enfin, vous aurez une compensation, comme moi : **Le Harry Potter 6 au cinema** ! :D ! Moi j'ai hâte en tout cas (qu'est-ce qu'on va yaoïser ! hihi).

Pour ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire comme on me l'a demandé : plus de délires, plus de yaoi ;).

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! :)

En tout cas tous vos reviews m'ont ENORMEMENT PLU ! Je n'ai donc pas pu répondre à tous, j'espère que vous comprendrez :S !

Bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 4 - L'île aux milles pièges  
**

-Severus Snape ? Il est venu ici ? S'exclama Harry, irrité et surprit. Que voulait-il ?

-Passer un marché, répondit sommairement Sirius en tirant dans tous les sens sur la longue-vue qu'il tenait en main.

Agacé, Harry la lui arracha des mains, et la déploya habilement avant de lui rendre.

Aujourd'hui le temps était radieux. Pas un seul nuage en vu, une mer calme au possible, et pas le moindre vent dans les airs... bref, le comble de l'horreur pour un pirate. Le navire n'avançait pas d'un pouce, même toutes voiles dehors. A ce rythme là, Malfoy aurait vite fait de les rattraper.

Et cette perspective n'enchantait guère le capitaine.

-Tu peux être plus explicite ? Demanda-t-il froidement à son mentor.

Avec un soupir ennuyé, Sirius Black lui raconta sa mésaventure avec le pirate noir.

-Intéressant, commenta Harry. Alors comme ça il pense que moi et Malfoy ne pourront jamais faire alliance? Il n'a pas tord... mais je refuse de lui faire confiance. De toute façon, nous touchons presque au but.

Sa décision soulagea Sirius. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son protégé, et se tourna pour observer l'horizon derrière eux avec la longue-vue.

-Cap'taine ! Les hommes s'inquiètent : la pleine lune est ce soir et votre île n'est toujours pas en vue, s'exclama Seamus Finnigan en gravissant les marches de bois qui menait à la proue.

Le second suait à grosse goutte. La chaleur du soleil était étouffante et la plupart des membres de l'équipage avaient ôté leur chemise pour travailler torse nu. Même Pansy avait laissé tomber son habit en cuir pour enfiler une brassière moulante, à la plus grande joie de Sirius.

L'eau et le rhum commençaient à se faire rare, et Harry se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

Chaque aventure était ponctuée d'obstacles, et jusqu'à présent Harry Potter avait surmonté tous ceux qui s'étaient présentées à lui. Il savait très bien que l'île de Traverse était un cas à part, car personne encore, pas même Voldemort, n'avait réussit à la pénétrer. L'enjeu était de taille, mais Harry n'était pas homme à baisser les bras. Seulement, son équipage restait assez vulnérable (surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rhum !), et ce même s'ils en avaient vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

Harry grogna et ôta son tricorne pour s'essuyer le front.

-Je sais, Finnigan. La carte n'indique rien de plus, l'île doit se trouver quelque part à côté de ces récifs, dit-il en pointant du doigt les quelques rochers qui sortaient de l'eau devant eux.

Si récifs il y avaient, alors terre il devait y avoir. CQFD.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin, restait juste à savoir où était passé cette bon sang d'île ! Car sincèrement, pour cacher une île en pleine mer, il faut le faire, non ? A moins d'être un puissant sorcier, ou Poséidon lui-même... .

-Heu, Harry ? Tu devrais venir voir ça, interrompit Sirius.

Harry le rejoignit et prit la longue-vue en main. Au loin derrière eux, à quelques heures de distances à peine, les voiles et le pavillon vert du Slyther était en vu.

-Nom de Zeus, ce connard nous suit toujours ! Jura Harry. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne nous rattraperons pas avant la tombée de la nuit. D'ici là, il faut que nous fassions notre possible pour faire avancer le navire ! PANSY, DOUBLEZ LA CADENCE ! S'écria-t-il.

-A VOS ORDRES CAPITAINE ! Beugla en retour la femme du haut des cordages du grand mat.

Tout en décrochant son fouet de sa ceinture, la jeune femme fit plusieurs pirouettes digne d'une équilibriste, et atterrit sur le pont pour aboyer plusieurs ordres à l'équipage.

Satisfait, Harry décida de s'accorder une heure ou deux de repos, et laissa Seamus Finnigan prendre la barre – malgré les compétences de son mentor, il n'avait décidément plus confiance en lui.

De plus, alors qu'il tournait les talons, il l'entendait déjà faire des remarques scabreuse sur la façon dont Pansy magnait son fouet.

Harry se retira donc dans sa cabine et ses pas le menèrent directement à la fenêtre près de son lit. Le Slyther n'était qu'un point noir à peine distinct mais sa présence suffisait au brun pour qu'il pense à Malfoy.

Malfoy... . Harry était très fier de l'avoir autant trompé. C'était un coup de maître, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Seulement... seulement il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. A leur nuit de débauche, au plaisir qu'il avait ressentit, et au corps de Malfoy si « parfait ».

Harry sourit, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Capitaine Parfait ». Il l'était de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur.

Avec un soupir las, ses doigts effleurèrent la carte qu'il lui avait dérobé, et il relut pour la énième fois les mots que Malfoy y avait couché.

_Son écriture est digne de sa noble naissance_, pensa-t-il avec ironie. _Courbe,_ _aérienne, sans la moindre faute. Parfaite, encore une fois._

_« L'Île de Traverse s__'ouvrira aux marins les nuits de pleine lune à l'heure où le jour change. » _Lut-il.

-...MAIS BIEN SUR !

Un éclair d'illumination le traversa soudainement et, se saisissant de la carte, le capitaine bondit sur ses pieds et sortit en trompe de la pièce.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

« Enervé » serait un bien piètre mot pour décrire l'état psychologique dans lequel se trouvait actuellement le Capitaine Malfoy. « Hors de lui » conviendrait plus, à défaut de mieux.

Depuis l'escapade de son nouveau membre d'équipage, le capitaine blond était devenu... comment dire ? Incontrôlable. Impulsif. A fleur de peau. Bref, un véritable cauchemar pour tous êtres vivants qui osaient s'approcher de lui.

Toute la journée son équipage avait été obligé de supporter sa mauvaise humeur alors que le bateau de son rival, l'Éclair, était en vu devant eux. Plus les heures passaient et plus ils se rapprochaient de lui. Mais avec ce temps sans vent ni vague, ils étaient encore bien loin de le rattraper. Il leur fallut attendre la tombée du jour pour voir enfin l'Éclair ralentir et s'arrêter à côté de récifs pour le moins douteux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Se murmurait Draco à lui-même, les doigts crispés sur sa longue vue, son œil fixement collé à la lunette.

-Capitaine il est bientôt minuit, que fait-on ? Devons nous encore nous rapprocher ou attendre ? Lui demanda son Second.

Zabini était bien le seul à oser parler au capitaine (car c'était aussi le seul à pouvoir le calmer). Il ne savait pas ce qu'était arrivé à Malfoy dans sa cabine, mais il se doutait bien que tout ça avait un rapport avec James Seeker et sa disparition. Les membres de l'équipage, et particulièrement Ronald Weasley et le jeune Herick, avaient posé maintes questions auquel l'africain n'avait cessé de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien. Pour lui, Seeker était en fait un espion du capitaine Potter qui avait eut pour mission de lui rapporter la carte du trésor.

-Nous ferions mieux d'attendre comme eux, intervint Mr Nott, lui aussi présent sur le pont.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Répliqua sèchement Malfoy.

-Parce qu'il est fort possible que le capitaine Potter est déchiffré l'énigme de votre carte. Je serais pour suivre la deuxième proposition de votre second, et attendre de voir ce qu'il va faire. Après tout, il est presque minuit..., ajouta mystérieusement Nott.

Le capitaine le jaugea rapidement du regard puis décida de lui faire confiance. Il recolla son œil à la longue vue.

Dans le ciel, la lune était d'une pâleur et d'une grosseur surréaliste. Elle éclairait brillamment la mer, rendant ses vagues argentées. Les seules sons audibles étaient ceux des craquements du bois du bateau, des vagues qui percutaient doucement sa coque, et des murmures des membres de l'équipage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclama soudainement Malfoy.

Dans sa longue vue, juste devant le navire de Potter, venait d'apparaître... une île. Si grande que l'Eclair n'était qu'un petit point noir à ses pieds. D'immenses palmiers surplombaient une plage au sable argenté, et l'embouchure d'un petit fleuve creusait sa place dans cette baie venue d'un autre monde. Son amont se perdait dans une jungle dense, jusqu'au sommet d'une petite montagne, qui était probablement un mini-volcan.

-Bingo, minuit pile, murmura Théodore Nott avec un sourire.

-« L'heure où le jour change »... minuit, mais bien sûr, renchérit Malfoy, médusé.

Sur le pont, ses hommes n'avaient pas besoin de longue vue pour voir l'île, et déjà leurs cries de stupeur retentissaient dans la nuit.

-On dirait qu'ils accostent, observa Ron Weasley aux côtés d'Herick.

-On est arrivé nous aussi, alors ? Demanda Herick.

-Faut croire.

Tous deux ne se quittaient plus depuis le départ inexplicable de leur ami James Seeker. Tout comme le reste de l'équipage, ils ne comprenaient pas la colère de leur capitaine et la trahison (car vraisemblablement c'était de ça qu'il s'agissait) de James.

-Ah, soupira Herick.

Ses mains étaient crispées sur la balustre de bois devant lui, et son regard se perdait dans l'eau noire.

Ronald le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Depuis que James l'avait sauvé, le jeune homme restait très distante et parlait peu. Au fur et à mesure que leur voyage avançait, il semblait même à la fois soulagé et stressé.

Le rouquin ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi protecteur envers lui. Il ne se pensait pas amoureux car il n'était pas gay, il le considérant plus comme un « petit frère » fragile qui se veut courageux. Oui, un sentiment de tendresse l'animait et motivait l'intention qu'il lui portait.

-Tu... .

-Herick ! Venez ici, s'écria le capitaine, interrompant le début de sa phrase.

Herick lui jeta un petit regard d'excuse, les yeux brillants, et s'en alla rejoindre Malfoy.

Le capitaine l'attendait un sourire supérieur scotché sur le visage, et une lueur de victoire illuminant son regard d'acier. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini l'entouraient, conspirateurs. Herick se sentit de trop parmi ses trois grands hommes.

-Bien, continua Malfoy une fois qu'il eut rejoins leur cercle fermé. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Zabini tu vas rester sur le bateau. Je ne suis pas assez bête ni fou pour le laisser sans protection. L'autre_ balafré_ (et il cracha ce dernier mot) fera sûrement pareil de son côté, mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il envoie des hommes pour essayer de piller mon Slyther. Je compte sur toi pour tenir l'équipage éveillé et alerte !

Le grand africain hocha de la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Satisfait de son attitude, Malfoy lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Nott et _Herick, _vous venez avec moi sur l'île, dit-il avec une grimace. Je voulais y aller seul mais je crois ne pas avoir le choix, n'est-ce pas? J'attends une grande discrétion de votre part. Je ne me retournerai pas non plus toutes les cinq secondes pour savoir si vous êtes stupidement tombés dans un trou, ou si vous vous êtes fais avalé par un animal, acheva-t-il avec un geste énervé de la main.

Théodore ricana et enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur son crâne. Il murmura un petit « et c'est partit », et monta dans la barque que l'équipage avait préparé à leur attention. Malfoy attacha ses deux pistoles favoris à sa ceinture de cuir, et accepta le long manteau de cuir sombre que lui tendit un de ses hommes. Puis il monta à sa suite, non sans jeter un regard entendu à son second, et un autre plus terrifiant à son équipage. Herick les suivit tous les deux sans un mot, et en évitant soigneusement le regard surpris de Ron.

-Capitaine ! Héla ce dernier. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ?

Malfoy lui jeta un regard suspicieux et refusa de lui répondre en tournant sa tête de l'autre côté de la barque.

Les membres de l'équipage les firent descendre jusqu'à l'eau et Herick rama pour les amener discrètement sur l'île.

Malfoy avait amarré le Slyther derrière d'immenses palmiers, de l'autre côté de la plage où l'Eclair s'était arrêté, de façon à ne pas être vu par son capitaine (bien qu'il se doutait que Potter n'était pas con au point de ne pas les avoir remarqué).

Arrivé à l'île, ils mirent leurs pieds dans l'eau transparente et tiède, et tirèrent la barque jusqu'au premier buisson qu'ils trouvèrent. Après avoir coupé quelques feuilles de palmier et les avoir disposer sur la barque, le capitaine Malfoy se tourna ensuite vers ses deux compagnons et changea totalement de comportement. Il s'adressa froidement à Herick :

-Miss Granger notre accord s'arrête ici. Vous avez de la chance que ce James Seeker ne soit qu'un lâche et qu'il ait tu votre secret!

-Je le sais très bien, répliqua la jeune femme de sa vraie voix.

Pour se donner contenance, Hermione prit la position la plus droite qu'elle put face au pirate. Malfoy faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et la regardait de haut, mais elle ne semblait pas impressionnée, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle essayait de lui montrer.

Théodore Nott observait la jeune femme sous un nouveau jour, agréablement surpris (tout amusait cet homme aux milles secrets).

-Granger ? Comme le commodore ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione l'ignora superbement et ramassa le sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

-Adieu, leur dit-elle sèchement avant de prendre la direction de la plage blanche.

-Parfait ! S'exclama le capitaine blond en se frottant les mains.

Il entreprit de suivre un chemin opposé, et s'enfonça dans la jungle. Resté sans réponse, Théodore Nott haussa des épaules et le suivit.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-Mais j'aurais très bien pu le garder ton bateau, Harry !

Harry jeta un regard noir pleins de sous-entendu à son mentor et reprit son pas de guerre.

Ils avaient accosté voilà 1h, et après avoir laissé son vaisseau sous le commandement de Pansy, lui et Sirius étaient parti en exploration de l'île. La carte de Malfoy n'indiquait rien quant à sa constitution ou même sa superficie, ils étaient donc totalement livrés à eux-mêmes. Harry avait refusé de faire descendre ses hommes de l'Eclair car il considérait que son navire valait tous les trésors du monde à ses yeux. Et de toute façon il avait prévu de faire juste un tour de repérage dans les alentours avant de s'aventurer plus loin sur l'île.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas refais la même erreur que la dernière fois : il ne laisserait plus jamais Sirius Black sans surveillance; le brun avait donc l'obligation de l'accompagner, bien qu'Harry se serait passé de sa compagnie (bavard comme il était, ils auraient bientôt tout un tas d'indigènes nus, au nez troué et à la peau tatouée, devant eux à brandir des arcs aux flèches empoisonnées).

Harry rit à cette idée saugrenue, et, tout en éclairant son chemin avec une torche qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, il donna un nouveau coup d'épée dans une branche rebelle. Cependant le métal frappa une pierre et quelques étincelles bleutées s'élevèrent dans les airs. Intrigué, Harry repoussa à la main les feuillages et découvrit un drôle de menhir, d'à peu près sa taille, avec d'étranges symboles tribales incrustés à même la pierre. Ces derniers brillaient encore lorsqu'il les effleura des doigts.

-Regarde ça Sirius, s'exclama-t-il, subjugué. C'est peut-être une piste !

Sirius débarqua derrière lui en pestant, des fleurs dans les cheveux et des ronces accrochés un peu partout à son superbe manteau.

-Tu m'écoutes jamais, tu pars tête baissée vers le danger, et tu prends n'importe quoi pour un « signe ». Je te signales que tu as déjà dis ça tout à l'heure pour les arbres en forme d'étoile, et pour les squelettes près de la plage, et pour les lézards à crêtes près du fleuve, maugréa-t-il.

-Oui mais on dirait que cette pierre est... je ne sais pas, je dirais « magique »... en quelque sorte, insista le capitaine brun caressant le menhir du bout des doigts.

A l'extrémité de la pierre était gravée une flèche tordue indiquant le sud. Harry suivit sa direction et quelques mètres plus loin il trouva une nouvelle pierre, identique à la première.

-Comment est-ce que je l'ai éduqué ? James aurait honte de moi, soupirait au loin Sirius en se battant avec de nouvelles herbes.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus du tout et suivait son chemin de pierre le cœur battant.

Quelle chance il avait d'être tombé dessus ! L'adrénaline de l'aventure et du danger lui montait doucement mais sûrement à la tête. Faisait fis de ses plans et projets d'organisation, il s'enfonça encore plus loin dans la forêt, laissant derrière lui un Sirius perdu et irrité dans l'obscurité de la jungle.

-Non mais je vous jure, de l'inconscience pure ! Marmonnait Sirius, les yeux constamment tournés vers le sol broussailleux. Et en plus il part sans bouteille de rhum! Sans parler qu'il voyage avec une femme super sexy et qu'il ne l'a pas touché ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Ce gamin est pas croyable, il doit tenir de sa mère, James n'était pas aussi... Harry ?!

Sirius n'interrompit ses élucubrations que lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était seul. Inquiet, il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche, puis derrière et devant lui, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son protégé. Et sans lumière, la chose n'était pas aisée.

De plus, dans cette semi-obscurité, tous insectes ou plantes à formes anormales ou non connues, devenaient extrêmement inquiétantes, voir dangereuses.

-Harry ? Retenta-t-il plus fort.

Un loup hurla quelque part sur l'île, et l'angoisse nocturne envahit soudain le pirate brun. Il avala de travers et retenta un petit « Harry » beaucoup moins convainquant.

-Bordel mais où il est encore passé ce gamin? Pleurnicha-t-il.

Une branche craqua à sa droite et Sirius attrapa aussitôt son sabre à sa ceinture. Il était peut-être un pirate pitoyable et sans navire, il n'en restait pas moins un pirate, et de la première génération s'il vous plait ! Il en avait attendu des histoires à dormir debout dans sa courte vie, et des monstres aussi, par centaines ! (n'exagérons rien tout de même, il avait juste eut son lot de bêtes tentaculaires, de morts vivants, etc). Sirius Black avait donc de très bons réflexes, et l'ouïe très fine aussi...

-Qui est l... AAAAAAaaaaaah !?!

... seulement voilà, il était aussi très étourdit.

Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas fait attention où il mettait les pieds, et il était tombé dans un piège: une corde toute bête qui s'était enroulée autour de son pied et qui le maintenait à présent dans les airs, la tête à l'envers. La secousse l'avait surprise au point de lui faire lâcher son sabre, qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre. Un petit craquement au niveau de sa cheville lui indiquait aussi qu'il devait s'être foulée cette dernière.

Et bien sûr Harry, lui, était toujours en vadrouille. Avait-il déjà dit à quel point il détestait ce môme ?

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Draco écartait les branches qui lui barrait la route avec dextérité, bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il allait.

-Que savez-vous de plus sur cette île? Demanda-t-il à Nott au bout de vingt minutes de marche dans la jungle.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas aussitôt. Son regard fixait un point sur leur droite. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il répondit à Draco :

-Je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, bon vent capitaine Malfoy !

Et avec ces mots, il se volatilisa entre les arbres.

-Quoi? Tu... !

Draco posa un pas au sol et voulut se retourner pour voir où était passé le brun, lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

La chute fut dure et le choc brutal. Il glissa le long de la terre et des pierres, et s'écorcha tout le long de sa jambe droite. Heureusement son manteau de cuir prit les coups à la place de son flan, et lui épargna plus de blessures. Le sol sur lequel il atterrit était boueux et ses bottes s'y enfoncèrent profondément.

Draco accusa le coup comme il put. Il râla et redressa sa tête pour voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Presque 5 mètres le séparaient du sol sur lequel il se trouvait une minute plus tôt.

Un piège, il venait de tombé dans un piège.

Draco se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé à ses hommes de le suivre, car sa situation actuelle était à la limite du ridicule.

Et ce Nott qui l'avait laissé, l'avait-il vu tombé ? Avait-il vu le piège avant lui ?

Ce connard était à la botte de Voldemort de toute façon, et il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. C'était même lui qui s'était incrusté sur son navire pour voir l'île de Traverse.

Encore une fois, le capitaine Malfoy eut l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

Dans la pénombre, il chercha à tâtons une liane, une corde, quelque chose – n'importe quoi! - pour pouvoir grimper le long du mur de pierre et remonter à la surface. Au bout de cinq minutes, il dût s'avouer vaincu et sa mauvaise humeur remonta d'un cran.

Mais quelle idée lui était venue d'assiéger cette île ! Si ce n'avait pas été pour _ce _trésor, il aurait laissé tomber dès le moment où Nott avait exiger de monter à bord du Slyther. Il aimait trop son navire pour vouloir le partager.

CRAC !

Un craquement de branches mortes retentit plus haut, et Draco stoppa tous mouvements pour tendre l'oreille.

-Nott ?

-Malfoy ?

Son prénom fut très vite suivit par un nouveau craquement, puis un cri de stupeur.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque qu'un corps masculin lui tomba littéralement dessus, l'écrasant sur le sol boueux sans ménagement.

Une jambe en travers de son torse, une main sur son bras et un pied dans la figure, le pirate blond se retrouva collé à la boue, submergé par elle.

-Juste un petit conseil avant de vous laisser, cria la voix de Nott, et son intonation était clairement ironique. Pensez à revoir vos différents si vous voulez survivre dans les semaines à venir !

Draco s'essuya sommairement le visage et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage souriant de Nott penché vers eux et son signe de la main, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon.

A cet instant, Draco imagina le pire. Et il vu juste.

La personne qui lui était tombée dessus n'était d'autre que Harry Potter en personne. Rapidement, Draco s'écarta de lui, non sans déraper, et dégaina ses revolvers d'argents des deux mains.

Potter qui, même à demi-assommé par le choque, avait vraisemblablement compris ce qui lui était arrivé, sortit précipitamment son épée et la tendit vers son ennemi.

-Mes balles t'atteindront bien avant que tu ais pu me toucher, lui dit glacialement Draco.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veines comme jamais auparavant. Enfin, son ennemi, son _pire_ ennemi se trouvait face à lui, à sa merci! L'homme qui lui avait volé un nombre incalculable de ses trésors, et qui l'avait trompé comme jamais personne, abusant non seulement de sa confiance mais aussi de son corps. SON CORPS !

Sa rage était inextinguible. Il imaginait déjà le sang couler le long du corps sans vie de ce misérable pirate.

-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sure, Malfoy. Je suis rapide, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Susurra Harry en retour, haussant narquoisement ses sourcils.

-Espère de... !

Avec un élan de haine, Malfoy voulut se jeter sur lui mais trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à une paroi. Le brun, surprit, recula de quelques pas mais ne put profiter de cette avantage.

L'espace dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux était restreint. Ils pouvaient envisagés de rester à deux ou trois mètres l'un de l'autre, mais c'était là la limite maximale.

-Il fallait bien qu'on se rencontre un jour, dit sérieusement Harry.

Sa phrase résonna comme une vérité fatale. Après tout, il avait raison. Depuis le début leurs destins étaient fait pour s'entrecroiser.

Harry se rappelait encore de la première fois où Malfoy avait ravis son trésor. Il était arrivé une minute trop tard, et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'observer le navire du blond filer à l'anglaise.

Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux attirés par le danger, l'or, les trésors et la gloire. Quoiqu'Harry se souvenait aussi de la première phrase qu'on lui avait reporté du capitaine Malfoy. Le blond se vantait toujours qu'il « ne courait pas après les trésors pour leurs richesses, mais pour SA propre Gloire ! ».

Cette pensée lui arrache un sourire.

Draco crut qu'il se moquait de lui et enclencha ses armes. Sous les restes de boue séchée, son visage était déformé par la colère. Harry s'en aurait presque voulut car depuis son séjour sur le Slyther et ses ébats avec lui, Malfoy semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même, comme figé dans une beauté froide.

Tout son corps semblait crispé, sur la défensif comme s'il allait se faire attaquer à la moindre minute. Pourtant Harry ne l'avait pas violé, c'était lui qui avait été pénétré et ce sous _ses_ gémissements !

Et là, Les yeux gris du blond n'exprimaient plus que de la haine. Ils étaient même rouges! A croire que depuis _leur_ nuit il dormait plus lui non plus. Son corps lui avait-il fait temps d'effet ?

Harry stoppa ses pensées. Elles vagabondaient de trop, bientôt il abaisserait son arme pour se jeter sur son amant-ennemi.

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, espèce de connard, siffla Draco.

-J'avoue en être assez fier. Mais si tu veux te venger je te proposes plutôt de te battre mains nues, répliqua calmement Harry.

Un rictus orna les lèvres du blond.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es à ma portée, je peux t'achever d'un seul coup si je le veux !

-Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, comment feras-tu pour sortir de ce trou ? Je doute que tes hommes te retrouvent facilement; cette jungle est hantée. Et si tu comptes sur mes hommes, ils ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger de mon splendide bâtiment. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en faisant une petite pirouette dans les airs avec son épée, ils te tueraient en voyant mon cadavre.

Sa tirade contraria Draco.

Ce con avait raison, il était coincé.

-Très bien, cracha-t-il en jetant ses pistolets au sol.

Harry fit de même avec son arme... et la seconde qui suivit, ils furent l'un contre l'autre à se battre comme des animaux. S'en suivit une avalanche de coups, plus bas et blessants les uns que les autres.

Draco balança son poing dans le nez d'Harry qui se brisa aussitôt. Il reçut lui-même un coup de pied dans le tibia et poussa un râlement grave. Son propre pied se leva pour frapper le ventre de son adversaire qui se retrouva au sol, sur le dos.

Harry accusa le coup et, avec un habile jeu de jambe, il fit un croche-pied efficace au blond qui s'étala de tout son long.

Sonné, Draco n'eût pas le temps de se redresser à temps. Harry lui ressauta dessus et lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure. Ses jambes serraient si fort son torse qu'il crut qu'une de ses côtes allaient se briser.

Le souffla court, le visage rougis, Harry se pencha vers lui et lui haleta :

-Avoues... que tu as aimé.

La réaction du blond fut immédiate. Son bras se redressa au-dessus de sa tête, trouva son pistolet, le saisit et il le tourna vers lui.

PAN !

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Près de vingt minutes plus tard et à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, Sirius Black était toujours suspendu dans les airs. Après s'être déchainé comme un fauve pour essayer de se libérer du piège dans lequel il était tombé, après avoir injurié Harry pour l'avoir laissé tomber, les aborigènes pour avoir piéger leur île, Poséidon parce que c'était un dieu tout puissant et qu'il ne l'aidait pas, et enfin sa mère pour l'avoir mis au monde, il attendait (im)patiemment que quelqu'un vienne le libérer.

Malheureusement pour lui, la seule personne qui vint à son secours fut la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu voir.

-Putain de bordel de... ! Jura-t-il élégamment en reconnaissant l'allure fière et hautaine de Severus Snape.

-Tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? Si je m'étais attendu à ça, susurra le pirate noir.

Severus Snape n'était pas seul, trois de ses hommes le suivait, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, le regard sombre et la peau noire. Ils étaient impressionnants avec leurs muscles saillants et leur grande taille. A côté d'eux Severus Snape aurait put paraître gringalet, s'il n'avait pas eut une aura hors du commun qui contraignait au silence toux ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le pirate noire commença à lui tourner autour tel un vautour, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Tu es vraiment... ridicule, Black. Tu sais ça ?

-Va te faire... ! Pesta Sirius, mort de honte. Tu vas me détacher oui ?

Severus cligna des yeux et éclata de rire. Les pirates qui le suivaient parurent choqués mais ne réagir pas plus que ça. Sirius feignit d'être vexé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Cependant, ayant la tête à l'envers, il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas très convainquant.

-Black, Black, Black, répondit Severus en secouant de la tête. Je t'offres aimablement mon aide, et toi et ton cher Potter, vous vous enfuyez sans même me laisser une petite réponse. Et maintenant tu voudrais que je t'aide ?

Severus s'approcha encore plus que de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour venir lui susurrer méchamment:

-Black, si je te détache de cet arbre c'est pour t'enfermer dans ma cabine et te faire subir les pires tortures que je puisse imaginé.

Sirius devint rouge et voulu le frapper en retour comme réponse, mais se loupa lamentablement. Severus était plus rapide et s'était déjà écarté d'un bon mètre hors de sa portée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le haïr celui-là! La seule chose pour laquelle Sirius regrettait énormément d'avoir accepter la proposition de Lord Voldemort, c'était à cause de _lui!_ Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme pour que celui-ci soit autant attiré par sa personne. La seule explication rationnelle qu'il trouvait à cette question, c'était que Severus Snape était un obsédé sexuel dérangé.

Et là, ça sentait le roussit, ce capitaine était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Donc il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes dans cette position, acheva Severus en serrant son nez de ses longs doigts blanchâtres.

-Pirate ! Ne put que répondre Sirius.

Le pirate brun lui caressa la joue. Sa main était froide, alors il frissonna. Et il frissonna rien qu'à cause de ça, et rien d'autre. Ses dents se serrèrent même de dégoût.

-C'est ce que je suis.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants et le souffle du pendu se coupa un instant. Comment ce mec arrivait-il à faire passer autant de haine, de désir et d'ironie dans son regard ? C'était... hypnotisant.

-Alors je te détache ou non ? Lui demanda Severus une dernière fois.

-O...non, hésita Sirius.

-Très bien, je repasseras demain matin alors, au cas où tu aurais changer d'avis.

Severus fit un geste de la main et ses hommes disparurent au pas de guerre entre les arbres. Après un temps d'hésitation, le pirate noir se jeta sur Sirius et ravit sa bouche avec ses dents pour un baiser sanglant.

-C'était trop tentant, lui chuchota-t-il.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Ronald Weasley avait toujours été une forte tête. Déjà lorsqu'il travaillait au port avec son père pêcheur, il offrait ses services à des prix exorbitants et refusait les travaux qui ne lui plaisait pas. A neuf ans il connaissait par cœur tous les nœuds et expressions marines, et à treize il combattait dans les petites arène de boxe amateur. Plus tard il devint même champion de sa catégorie, et c'est ainsi que le premier capitaine le rencontra et lui demanda de servir sous ses ordres, moyennant un revenu plus que raisonnable.

Puis son capitaine, qui était un pirate non-officiel, avait fait faillite et Ron avait dût se trouver un nouveau navire à servir. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait à présent sur le Slyther. Pour dire la vérité, Ron n'aimait pas trop le capitaine Malfoy. Il le respectait énormément en tant qu'être humain doué d'une intelligence particulière, et en tant que capitaine surdoué. Mais son sale caractère hautain, individualiste, railleur et froid ne lui plaisait guère.

Bien qu'étant un dur à cuir, Ron avait toujours eut un bon fond et un cœur en or. Il sympathisait très vite avec les personnes qui en valait la peine selon lui, et une fois devenu ami avec elles, ces personnes devenaient précieuses à ses yeux.

Ce qui était le cas d'Herick. Ron savait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose, et le voir partir aussi triste avec leur capitaine l'avait bouleversé. Qu'y avait-il entre eux ? Le Capitaine voulait-il mettre le grappin sur lui ? Non, il en doutait. Ou alors était-ce une histoire de comptes à régler?

Ronald imaginait le pire. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de désobéir aux ordres.

De toute façon, lui et les règles ça faisait deux.

En faisant donc bien attention de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il s'était éclipsé par l'arrière du bateau pour plonger dans l'eau salée. Cela lui prit à peine dix minutes pour gagner la plage.

Celle-ci était calme et déserte. L'aube n'était plus très loin. Ron ôta ses vêtements mouillés qui étaient devenus trop lourds, ne gardant sur lui que son pantalon. Il étendit le reste des affaires sur le sable et s'accorda une pause à côté d'eux pour souffler et récupérer.

Son regard se perdit dans la mer. De là où il était le Slyther n'était plus visible. Juste le bout du grand mat dépassait du haut d'un palmier au loin. Et à l'opposé, vers le Nord, un nouveau navire apparut. Un navire plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un navire aux voiles quasi-inexistantes tellement elles étaient fines et transparentes. Leur apparence déchirée faisait froid dans le dos. Son pavillon, quant à lui, était immense, imposant, et représentait une tête de mort blanche aux formes anormales. Son nez était représenté par deux fentes noirs, et ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la nuit tel deux rubis étincelants.

-Lord Voldemort, souffla Ronald lorsqu'il reconnu le drapeau.

Il récupéra précipitamment ses affaires et se dirigea vers la jungle, non sans jeter des regards inquiets dans son dos.

Il fallait qu'il retrouver Herick.

_A suivre..._

_**Mot de l'auteuse :** Bon bah encore désolée pour les fautes et... oui, JE SAIS, je suis sadique :X ! Mais bon la suite est dans ma tête et ne vous inquiétez pas, "personne n'est mort" :p ! _

_Bonnes vacances à tous (ou bonne Japan Expo héhé), j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! _

_Bisous à tous, je vous adore çoç!!_

_Lyj'  
_


	5. Chapitre 5 Captif, de nouveau

**_Mot de l'auteure_** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors cette rentrée, pas trop dure ? En tout cas, j'espère pour vous que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances ! **Merci pour toutes vos reviews,** encore une fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais elles me touchent toujours et je les lis avec beaucoup d'attention.

Comme vous, j'étais en vacances cet été en plus de petits emplois par-ci par-là, et j'ai aussi dû organiser ma rentrée (et ce n'est pas fini! Snif). C'est pourquoi ce chapitre a mis du temps à être en ligne. Mon rythme de travail ne va pas être très régulier non plus dans les semaines à venir, mais je ferai mon possible pour vos laisser toujours un petit chapitre.

Je ne suis pas très convaincue de celui-ci, par ailleurs, peut-être parce que c'est un chapitre 'charnière'. Je pense que le suivant sera mieux, mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez. (Même si oui, je sais, il est court).

PS : Petite dédicace à _**Yllis**_ qui a posté la 140e review et qui m'en a laissé plusieurs autres très gentilles... qui m'ont remis la pression à fond pour que je finisse ce chapitre 5, snif. Merci à elle donc, et à vous tous, encore une fois.

PS2: Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic « The Rescue », je finis actuellement le chapitre 11 et j'ai corrigé entièrement la fiction. Attendez-vous à des updates dans le mois!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 – Captif, de nouveau**

Crabbe contemplait l'eau noire de la mer par-dessus le bastingage, perdu dans ses pensées. Non pas qu'il fût un très grand penseur ou même une personne douée d'intelligence, non. Crabbe venait juste de finir sa besogne de pirate, et maintenant il attendait de nouveaux ordres. Mais pour cela, il fallait que son capitaine revienne.

De minuscules bulles commencèrent à se former à la surface de l'eau. N'y prenant pas garde, Crabbe poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bulles se firent plus denses qu'il sortit de ses songes avec un affreux sourire édenté.

-Hey, p'tite, viens par ici ! Chuchota-t-il à l'eau.

Crabbe avait un sérieux problème (enfin d'après ses confrères pirates) : il croyait aux sirènes. Ce grand rêveur pensait que les Naïades existaient et qu'un jour elles viendraient le chercher pour l'emmener au paradis des pirates. Bien sûr, tout bon pirate rêvait sincèrement qu'à leur mort une belle jeune femme nue les emmènerait dans une mer de rhum, mais tout cela restait onirique. Crabbe, lui, bête comme il était, y croyait dur comme fer. Et alors que les bulles devinrent plus grosses, il tendit son bras au-dessus de l'eau comme pour offrir sa main à une de ces merveilleuses femmes.

Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'un bras pâle, translucide, sortit subitement de la mer et qu'une grande main fine, semblable à une araignée, s'agrippa à lui.

Le cri que poussa Crabbe, étonnement aigu pour un homme grand et musclé comme lui, attira la curiosité de ses confrères qui se précipitèrent autour de lui.

-Remonte-le, imbécile ! Lui cria Avary.

Crabbe obéit aussitôt et, tirant de toutes ses forces, il ressortit des eaux un long corps quasi nu et tout aussi pâle et irréel que le bras qui l'avait agrippé : son capitaine, Voldemort le Seigneur Pirate, se tenait devant lui.

-Oh désolé C'ptaine j'vous avais pas reconnu, bafouilla Crabbe en s'abaissant devant lui.

Voldemort l'ignora. Il craqua chaque phalange de ses doigts, puis tous les os de son cou et de son dos, et poussa un profond soupir avant d'ouvrir ses yeux d'un rouge profond.

-Rien de tel qu'une heure de ressource sous les eaux pour remettre mes pensées au clair, se susurra-t-il, satisfait.

Avery lui tendit une longue cape qu'il enfila aussitôt, passant ses mains dans les amples manches noires.

-Je vais avoir besoin de vos services, mes chers, dit Voldemort en se tournant sur sa droite.

Deux hommes dans la pénombre eurent un immense sourire similaire, et s'inclinèrent lentement ensemble devant leur capitaine.

-Parfait. Ces capitaines vont payer pour avoir osé s'opposer à moi...

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

_La réaction du blond fut immédiate. Son bras se redressa au-dessus de sa tête, trouva son pistolet, le saisit et il le tourna vers lui. _

_PAN ! _

Le coup de feu était parti tout seul.

Et son baiser aussi.

Harry n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait affirmé être rapide. Sa main avait saisi le poignet du pirate blond et le pistolet s'était arrêté au milieu de sa course.

La balle se perdit donc dans la cime des arbres, dérangeant seulement les oiseaux endormis.

La seule réaction qui lui était venue pour calmer son adversaire avait été de l'embrasser. Stupide, irréfléchi, mais efficace.

Ce baiser fut donc brutal et pas très agréable. Mais la passion étant là, Harry se sentit durcir immédiatement. Sa pression sur le bras du blond s'atténua au fur et à mesure que le baiser se fit plus profond. C'est lui qui menait la danse, forçant l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue. Malfoy le repoussait sans trop de conviction, Harry était sûr qu'il hésitait entre craquer et répondre plus profondément au baiser, ou au contraire le repousser pour de bon et rediriger son pistolet vers lui et l'abattre.

Malfoy resta indécis encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide et repousse violemment Harry.

-ESPECE DE... !

Avec difficulté, il se redressa sur ses jambes et pointa son arme sur le brun.

Harry rit bien fort, les mains sur les hanches, mais son rire se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit le déclic de la sécurité du pistolet.

-Tu vas regretter ton insolence, siffla le blond à bout de souffle.

Cette fois-ci, son sérieux inquiéta profondément Harry qui arrêta de sourire. Il avait peut-être été trop loin, finalement. Alors qu'il entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, il ferma ses yeux et attendit le coup... qui ne vint pas la première seconde. Ni la deuxième. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux et voit le visage impassible du blond.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Eh oh ?! Entendirent-ils alors.

La voix ne leur était pas inconnue et provenait du dessus. Les deux capitaines relevèrent leurs têtes et aperçurent le visage plein de taches de rousseurs de Ronald Weasley.

-Capitaine ?!? James ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Herick? S'exclama le pirate, surpris.

-WEASLEY, remonte-moi immédiatement ! Hurla Draco qui semblait s'être réveillé de son état de transe.

Ron ne discuta pas l'ordre et partit chercher une liane qu'il leur lança en guise de corde.

Tenant toujours Harry à distance avec son pistolet, Draco se rapprocha de la liane, puis s'empressa d'y grimper. Ronald l'aida pour les derniers centimètres, puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Vas-y, grimpe, lui dit-il.

-NON ! Hurla Draco derrière lui.

Le rouquin sursauta et se retourna vers lui, choqué. Harry, qui n'en attendait pas moins, lui jeta un regard noir que Draco lui renvoya aussitôt. Ron ne loupa pas non plus son air méprisant. Quelque chose de louche se tramait entre les deux hommes, et il aurait voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'avec eux.

Il se demandait où pouvait bien être Herick.

-Cap'taine si on le laisse là, il va se faire tuer. Cette île me fout la trouille, j'ai pas croisé un seul animal en venant ici. Et si je vous ai repéré, c'est juste à cause du coup de feu..., tenta Ron.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son capitaine était autant en colère, mais pour lui James était un ami, et jamais il ne le laisserait pourrir dans ce trou. De plus, il avait l'air dans un sale état... tout comme Draco. Son arcade sourcilière était en sang, sa lèvre semblait gonflée comme si on l'avait mordu, et il était couvert de boue de la tête aux pieds.

-Très bien, remonte-le, finit par murmurer le capitaine blond à la grande surprise d'Harry.

Ron tendit aussitôt sa main au brun, qui s'empressa de remonter sur la terre ferme sous l'arme menaçante de son ennemi.

-Ça va James ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Ce type n'est pas James Seeker, coupa la voix glaciale de Malfoy. On retourne au navire, _tout de suite_. Au moindre mot, ou au moindre geste suspect, je t'explose la cervelle Potter, ajouta-t-il encore plus gravement.

-Potter ?

-Selon tes désirs, répliqua Harry, ignorant l'interrogation de Ron.

Tous les trois reprirent donc la route dans le silence le plus total. Ron les mena à travers la jungle un peu à l'aveuglette. Il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir ici, se contentant de suivre le bruit du coup de feu et les cris.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent près du fleuve. Celui-ci paraissait beaucoup plus grand maintenant qu'ils étaient au bord de la rive, que lorsqu'ils le voyaient de loin sur leur navire.

L'eau s'écoulait assez rapidement vers l'amont, là-bas au centre de l'île où l'on pouvait voir le volcan culminer.

-Nous n'avons qu'à longer le fleuve jusqu'à la plage, c'est plus sûr, proposa Ron.

Le rouquin ne pouvait pas s'empêche de lancer des regards interrogateurs à Harry. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir compris la situation. Mais si ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahi tout à l'heure, alors ils avaient voyagé jusqu'ici avec le célèbre Harry Potter ! Et puis Herick et Mr Nott avaient disparus eux aussi, que leur était-il arrivé? Ron avait la nette impression que son capitaine savait tout, mais ne voulait rien lui dire. Et comme il avait déjà désobéi à un de ses ordres, il préférait ne pas trop le chercher.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son capitaine, Ron décida de suivre ses mots et s'engagea sur la rive.

-Attends, le coupa Malfoy.

Le blond abaissa son arme et s'accroupit près de l'eau. Ses doigts blancs caressèrent le liquide, puis il saisit un bâton qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le jeta dans le courant. Le morceau de bois s'en alla vers sa gauche, là où le fleuve s'enfonçait dans la jungle.

Bien qu'il fût surpris, Harry garda le silence. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner brièvement, mais ce n'était que le vent dans les arbres.

-Depuis quand les fleuves coulent-ils de la mer vers la montagne ? Demanda Ron, qui venait lui aussi de comprendre le problème.

-Cela n'est jamais arrivé. C'est ça notre porte d'entrée, répondit Draco le sourire aux lèvres. Nous allons retourner au Slyther et nous engager sur ce fleuve.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Après des heures passer la tête en bas, Sirius Black eut beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Dix bonnes minutes assises, puis cinq debout lui furent nécessaires pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité physique (et mentale).

-De rien, cette jungle est dangereuse, lui répondit Hermione.

La jeune femme avait beaucoup marché toute seule dans la jungle, et c'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'elle était tombée sur le Capitaine Sans Navire. Après s'être longuement méfiée de lui et l'avoir observé de loin, elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, et elle l'avait détaché de son arbre.

Et puis, un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Depuis son départ du Slyther, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Ron et James (où était-il celui-là?), et à l'aide qu'ils auraient pu lui apporter si elle avait osé la leur demander. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, elle avait voulu se montrer forte et elle devait l'être jusqu'au bout. Son grand-père était là, quelque part sur cette île, et elle comptait bien le retrouver.

-Ouais, et je crois bien que je vais mettre les voiles au plus vite ! Grogna Sirius et agitant son épaule droite qui craqua sous le geste.

-Vous avez un navire ? Sursauta Hermione.

-Ouaip Mam'zelle, et je peux même vous le montrer, répondit Sirius avec un sourire aguicheur.

Hermione le dévisagea, une grimace de dégoût déformant son visage pourpre.

-Vous ne perdez pas le nord.

-Ni le sud... ! Alors, que décidez-vous ?

-Merci pour votre proposition, mais je repars seule, j'ai... des choses à régler, hasarda Hermione.

Elle n'était pas stupide au point de faire confiance à ce parfait inconnu.

Sirius ramassa son tricorne tombé au sol, le dépoussiéra brièvement, et le remit sur son crâne avant d'entamer une marche plutôt déséquilibrée.

-Très bien, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mademoiselle... ?

-Harmony.

-Harmony, ce fut un plaisir!

Et sur ces mots, Sirius disparut parmi les fougères. Bien qu'il détestait laisser des jeunes filles comme cette Harmony seule et sans défense, la peur que lui inspirait cette jungle et surtout Severus Snape, était plus forte que ses principes. Et puis c'était son choix après tout, Sirius ne reviendrait donc pas sur ses pas.

Maintenant qu'il était libre, sa principale préoccupation était de retourner à l'Éclair et de supplier Harry de quitter cette île... enfin, il pouvait très bien voler à nouveau le navire si Harry n'était pas de retour, ou s'enfermer dans sa cabine pour tout le reste de cette aventure.

Oui, ça, c'était une bonne idée... .

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Draco, Ron et Harry ne mirent pas plus d'une heure avant de retrouver le Slyther. L'équipage accueillit son capitaine comme il se devait, mais tous s'étonnèrent lorsqu'il ordonna d'enfermer Harry à fond de cale. Cependant, sa haine était si frappante que personne ne discuta son ordre.

-Weasley, dans ma cabine !

Alors qu'Harry se laissait faire sans rechigner, Ronald traîna des pieds à la suite de son capitaine.

Une fois dans sa cabine, Draco se débarrassa de son chapeau, de son pistolet, de ses bottes et de son lourd manteau, tout plein de terre. Il les laissa choir au sol sans plus de formalité, et s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau.

-Je n'ai rien dit devant ce bâtard de Potter, mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé de quitter le navire, Weasley, et tu n'avais aucune raison valable pour me désobéir, dit-il froidement.

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il était clair que Malfoy avait tout compris de ses intentions de retrouver Herick.

-C'est exact capitaine, mais je... .

-Cependant, le coupa Draco, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse. C'est pourquoi je ne te punirai pas ton écart de conduite. Que cela ne se reproduise plus, Weasley.

Ronald poussa un micro soupir. Il l'avait échappé bel, Malfoy s'était montré très clément, pour une fois.

-Merci Capitaine.

-Je n'ai pas fini. À partir de maintenant, je t'interdis formellement de descendre de ce navire sans ma permission, et ce, quelle que soit la raison. Et surtout, interdiction d'aller rendre visite au prisonnier.

Draco avait fini sa dernière phrase avec tellement de haine dans le regard que Ron en eut peur. S'il désobéissait à cet ordre, pour sûr que le châtiment qu'il lui infligerait serait horrible.

-Maintenant hors de ma vue. Ramasse mes affaires et va les laver, termina le capitaine avec un geste de la main.

Ron se pencha pour ramasser les effets de son capitaine. Finalement, sa clémence n'était qu'une apparence. Malfoy savait très bien que l'absence d'Herick le pesait et qu'il aurait tout fait pour retourner à sa recherche. Y compris allé poser des questions à Harry Potter (contre qui il n'avait absolument rien, soit dit en passant). L'interdiction du capitaine était donc très calculée. C'était une mise en garde plus qu'autre chose. À la prochaine, il serait un homme mort.

-Bien, Capitaine.

Ron laissa donc Draco seul et ce dernier pu envie pousser un profond soupir, ses mains sur son visage. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis ces derniers jours, et gérer tous ces débordements commençait à devenir... agaçant. D'abord _Potter_, puis Nott qui lui jouait ce sale tour, et enfin Weasley. Sans parler de sa quête sur l'île de Traverse qui ne menait à rien. Cette île semblait bien porter son nom: un fleuve qui marche à l'envers! Manquerait plus qu'il croise des indigènes marchant sur les mains et le tableau serait complet.

Las, Draco ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, dernier rempart à sa nudité, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il la traversa, et franchit une deuxième porte pour se retrouver dans son havre de paix personnel : sa salle de bain. C'était une petite pièce dans laquelle il avait ajouté un miroir en pied en or massif, volé à un riche sultan non loin des côtes arabes, et un grand tonneau de bois qui lui servait de bain.

Un matelot, Draco ne se souvenait jamais de son nom entier, venait tous les matins lui remplir son bain avec de l'eau tiède. N'ayant pas pris son bain depuis un petit moment, le capitaine fut donc agréablement surpris que le matelot ait pensé à lui remplir tout de même son réservoir. L'eau était plus froide que tiède, mais la perspective de se savonner et d'enlever toute la crasse dont il était couvert était plus que réjouissante.

De plus, des serviettes propres l'attendaient à sa sortie.

Dans l'eau, Draco laissa ses pensées dérivées. Et bien sûr, celles-ci retombèrent sur le Capitaine Potter.

Le fait que le brun soit à sa merci, enfermé dans sa propre cale, aurait dû le réjouir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, cette pensée le stressait plus qu'autre chose. Car là-bas, dans la fosse, Draco s'était rendu compte d'une chose très importante: Potter avait plus d'emprise sur lui que ce qu'il pensait.

Draco avait été incapable de le tuer.

Ce n'était pas Weasley qui l'avait sauvé. Draco avait eu largement le temps de l'abattre. Non, ce qui l'avait sauvé c'était... lui, tout simplement.

Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son ennemi, pas comme ça, pas avant que la partie ne soit terminée, qu'il lui ait montré à quel point il était meilleur que lui. Il possèderait le trésor le plus mystérieux et le plus convoité des Caraïbes, et avec lui il battrait le Seigneur des Pirates en personne, et il voulait que Potter soit là pour le voir.

Mais si Potter était mort dans la jungle, à qui aurait-il montré tous ces exploits ? À son père ? La belle affaire, lui qui refusait même d'entre le mot « pirate »!

Sa rivalité avec Potter était donc sa seule raison de continuer sa quête, et Draco haïssait le brun pour ça, pour l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

Propre, mais toujours aussi sombre d'humeur, le capitaine blond se rhabilla après dix minutes de trempette, et ressortit à l'air frais pour aller tenir la barre.

-Nous venons tout juste de nous engager sur le fleuve, Capitaine. Pour l'instant, ça passe, le fleuve est assez large pour le navire, mais bientôt il sera trop étroit, l'informa Blaise.

Draco acquiesça en observant les alentours. Le ciel s'éclaircirait peu à peu, passant d'un noir étoilé à un gris bleuté. La nuit avait été longue. Et elle n'était pas encore terminée.

Le navire pénétrait dans la jungle et des arbres aussi grands que les mats apparaissaient de chaque bord.

-Capitaine, où est passé Mr Nott ? Demanda Blaise sur le ton de la conversation.

Draco grimaça, mais répondit :

-Il nous a quittés, et j'espère pour lui qu'il ne recroisera plus ma route.

-Voulez-vous m'en parler ? De lui, ou du Capitaine Potter ? Tenta Blaise.

L'Africain savait que sa question était osée, mais il savait aussi qu'une fois contrarier son capitaine devenait très vite insupportable.

-Non. Gardez le cap, se contenta de répondre ce dernier. J'ai des choses à faire, appelez-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Des choses à faire », ou un ennemi à mater, pensa-t-il.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-Quoi ? Encore ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? S'écria Pansy.

-Je vous jure que non, j'étais persuadé qu'il m'avait abandonné dans la jungle et qu'il vous avait rejoint ! Plaida Sirius, les mains levées.

Pansy fronça des sourcils, peu sûr des bonnes paroles de ce Capitaine-sans-navire. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Sirius Black revenait à l'Éclair seul, sans le Capitaine. La première fois la jeune femme s'était fait avoir en beauté, elle comptait donc ne pas commettre à nouveau cette erreur.

-De toute façon, que vous me croyez ou pas ne change rien, car je compte bien ne rien faire du tout ! Sauf si ce n'est me fourrer dans un bon lit et ne plus en bouger, ajouta Sirius en marmonnant. Harry s'est fourré dans une belle merde cette fois-ci, et je ne vais pas le suivre dans sa connerie, débita-t-il.

Pansy le toisa méchamment du regard. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait-il être aussi égoïste ?

Elle l'observa se passer une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux noirs et rediriger son regard sur l'aube, battant des cils.

_Il est bien trop agité_, pensa la piratesse.

-Lâche, lui dit-elle. Vous fuyez dès que les ennuis vous tombent dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous seriez prêt à laisser votre protégé livré à lui-même seulement parce que vous avez peur de l'inconnu ?

Le brun la fixa sérieusement.

-Je sais de quoi j'ai peur, et ce n'est pas de l'inconnu ma chère, lui répondit-il sérieusement. Et oui, j'ai appris à fuir, car après tout ce que j'ai vécu j'ai compris que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Un trémolo agita sa voix sur ces derniers mots.

Pansy croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pensive. Peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugé.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Neville qui avait écouté silencieusement leur conversation jusqu'à présent.

-Neville est dans le vrai, que Black ait raison ou tord, on ne peut pas rester là à attendre le Capitaine, continua le Second Finnigan.

En l'absence d'Harry, c'était toujours à Pansy de prendre les décisions. Elle faisait figure d'autorité, contrairement à Seamus Finnigan qui se contentait de répéter les ordres de la piratesse à l'équipage.

Un lourd silence pesa sur le bateau, entrecoupé par le vent dans les voiles. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, éclairant partiellement la plage devant eux. Pansy posa ses deux mains à plat sur la balustrade et plongea son regard dans l'étendue verte face à elle. Qu'allait-il devenir sans le capitaine ? Une fois de plus, il les abandonnait. Pansy ne doutait pas de ses capacités, mais parfois Harry se montrait un peu trop casse-cou, et ce, même pour un pirate.

Peut-être était-il en retard ? Peut-être reviendrait-il dans quelques minutes ? C'est ce que la jeune femme espérait en tout cas, mais son instinct lui criait que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et tenta d'ignorer l'énergumène qu'était Sirius Black à ses côtés. Feignant un bâillement de fatigue et d'ennui, ce dernier s'étirait à tout va, passant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et quémandant du rhum à tous les pirates qui passaient à ses côtés. Comme si ce bon à rien avait bataillé toute la nuit ! Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était retrouvé à cinquante contre un au port de Little Whinging, une des îles jumelles de la célèbre Little Hangleton, ou qui avait du supporter trois heures de tortures intenses dans les prisons de cette dernière.

Oui, Sirius Black avait peut-être vécu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais il n'était pas le seul. Elle avait eu son lot de malheurs et d'aventures, elle aussi.

-Alors, Miss Tigresse ? Que fait-on ? Demanda à nouveau Seamus, la sortant de ses songes.

-Moi je sais ce que vous devriez faire, coupa une voix.

Par réflexe, Pansy dégaina son fouet. Seamus sortit son pistolet lui aussi, et tous levèrent leurs yeux vers le mat de la grande voile au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Un homme, sûrement pas un membre de l'équipage, les regardait de son perchoir, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Un doux sourire illuminait son regard gris bleuté.

-Qui êtes-vous? Et comment êtes-vous monté ici ? Lui hurla Pansy, sur la défensive.

-Si vous rangiez vos armes, peut-être que j'accepterais de descendre pour vous répondre. Regardez, je ne suis pas armé, ajouta l'homme en levant ses mains nues.

Avec réticence, Pansy accepta de rengainer son fouet, et incita l'Irlandais à faire de même avec son arme à feu.

Satisfait, l'homme se laissa tomber du haut du mat, à la surprise générale. Tous crurent qu'il s'écraserait sur le pont, mais il atterrit presque en douceur en pliant ses jambes tel un chat.

Il se rapprocha du petit groupe et tous purent le dévisager de plus près.

C'était un homme assez étrange. Il devait être jeune, mais paraissait beaucoup plus âgé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises, ses yeux prodigieusement clairs étaient tellement cernés qu'il semblait avoir deux coquards, et lorsqu'il souriait quelques rides creusaient ses joues et le coin de ses yeux. Mais malgré tout cela, des muscles bien portants se dessinaient sous ses vêtements précaires - une vieille chemise jaunie et un pantalon troué.

Lorsque son regard se porta sur Sirius, ce dernier eut un frison d'angoisse et classa immédiatement l'inconnu dans sa catégorie « À éviter d'urgence », juste derrière Seveurs Snape.

-Je m'appelle Remus, enchanté, dit l'homme d'une voix mielleuse en tendant sa main vers Pansy.

La piratesse accepta la poigne, toujours avec méfiance.

-Et comme je vous le disais précédemment, _dear Lady_, je crois savoir comment vous aider.

-Je vous écoute, répliqua Pansy.

Le prénommé Remus sourit de plus bel et choisit cette fois-ci un tonneau de bois pour s'y assoir. Les mains sur ses genoux, il se pencha vers eux et reprit la parole:

-J'ai vu votre Capitaine. Un brun aux yeux verts, n'est-ce pas ? Il était près du fleuve il y a quelques heures de ça. Il était avec un rouquin et un blond assez colérique.

-Draco Malfoy chuchota Sirius.

-Peut-être bien... En tout cas, votre ami ressemblait plus à un prisonnier de guerre qu'à un camarade de piraterie. Ils ont longé le fleuve jusqu'à un grand navire et sont montés à bord.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance et que vous ne faites pas justement partie de son équipage ? Répliqua Pansy en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui.

Remus loucha sur son doigt et lui répondit :

-Absolument rien, mais ai-je demandé quoique ce soit en échange de ces informations?

-Pas encore, souffla Sirius, amusé.

L'homme aux yeux gris parut légèrement surpris par son intervention, mais répondit aussitôt, avec toujours cette même légèreté dans la voix :

-En effet. Tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est de m'héberger. Voyez-vous, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je suis sur cette île, et je souhaite ardemment m'en échapper le plus rapidement possible.

Sirius attrapa l'avant-bras de Pansy pour l'attirer contre lui et lui murmurer vivement à l'oreille :

-Il m'inspire pas ce type-là ! On ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.

La piratesse dégagea vivement son bras de sa poigne et lui cracha pour toute réponse:

-Il n'y pas de « on » que je sache. Vous vous êtes invité tout seul de force sur ce navire, et en l'absence du Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas habilité à décider quoi que ce soit! Cet homme a un parler bizarrement correct, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Neville et Seamus. Je le soupçonne d'être étranger, britannique peut-être. Longbottom, je veux que vous le surveilliez de près, apprenez tout ce que vous pourrez de lui.

Neville acquiesça alors que Sirius pestait et vidait sa bouteille de rhum d'une traite. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec ce chat égaré sur le navire. La brève pensée de rejoindre Severus Snape lui effleura l'esprit, mais il la chassa très vite, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bouteille.

Remus, de son côté, semblait passionné par son attitude et c'est sans la regarder qu'il écouta Pansy lui dire qu'il était le bienvenu à bord, et qu'elle attendait de connaître la suite des opérations.

-Remonter le fleuve.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Draco ne descendit pas dans la cale ce matin-là, ni le matin suivant. Ce n'était pas la peur (quoique) qui dictait sa conduite, mais son instinct. Et celui-ci lui criait de ne surtout pas céder à son désir et de rester sagement dans sa cabine.

N'allez surtout pas vous imaginer des choses, Draco Malfoy haïssait le Capitaine Potter, et ce désir qu'il ressentait n'était que celui de la supériorité. Il mourrait d'envie d'écraser le visage du balafré avec son pied, et de lui cracher un « tu es à moi ! » bien sentit. Seulement voilà, comme à chaque fois avec Potter, il sentait bien que la situation allait déraper, qu'elle lui échapperait par il ne sait quel moyen, et qu'il finirait soit par s'entretuer, soit... pire.

Cela faisait donc deux jours que le Capitaine Potter était enfermé dans sa cale, et Draco avait donné l'ordre strict qu'il ne reçoive ni eau, ni nourriture. Bien entendu, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait bien vu Ronald Weasley glisser quelques pièces d'argent dans les mains du plus jeune des pirates afin qu'il approvisionne son ennemi. Mais Draco avait feint l'ignorance, car même s'il ne se préoccupait pas de la santé de son prisonnier, il ne souhaitait pas le voir mourir à son bord. Surtout pas maintenant que le Slyther était bien engagé dans l'inquiétante jungle de l'île de Traverse.

Plus les journées passaient et plus le fleuve se rétrécissait. Blaise avait estimé que d'ici la fin de l'après-midi ils ne pourraient plus remonter le fleuve, et qu'ils devraient par conséquent finir le voyage à pied.

Un autre problème se posait alors: où iraient-ils ? Car même si tout portait à croire que le trésor qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait au centre de l'île, ils n'avaient pas de carte, et Nott leur avait fait faux bon. Sans parler de l'équipage de Potter qui finirait bien par se rendre compte de la disparition de leur capitaine, et à moins qu'ils décident de l'abandonner, ils se mettraient très vite à leur poursuite. Draco avait souvent entendu parler de Pansy la Tigresse, et se retrouver en face de cette femme fauve ne l'enchantait guère.

-Va falloir vous décidez pour le prisonnier, Cap'taine. On le laisse à bord où il vient avec nous sur terre ? Le questionna Blaise au milieu de l'après-midi.

-Il vient avec nous, il servira d'appât, répondit Draco avec un sourire malsain.

C'était son idée de départ, et après tout c'était une bonne idée. Elle coupait court à toutes ses divagations mentales. Son seul problème, c'était qu'il devrait aller lui annoncer lui-même. Car, bien sûr, parmi ses hommes seuls Blaise et Weasley étaient au courant de la véritable identité de James Seeker. Draco avait été forcé de tout avouer à son second, car celui-ci lui lançait des regards bien trop insistants.

-Très bien, je vais le chercher. Préparez notre descente. Je veux Smith, Thomas et Weasley avec nous. Passer les rennes du commandement à Flint, qu'il soit sans pitié, dit Draco.

L'Africain obéit aussitôt. Et c'est avec une grande inspiration que Draco commença à descendre à la cale.

Quand il arriva devant la grande cage en fer qui servait de prison au bateau, Draco dut allumer une bougie pour y voir plus clair dans cette obscurité humide.

Potter était là, assis en tailleurs face à lui, ses bras négligemment posés sur ses genoux. Ses vêtements étaient toujours couverts de boue, mais son visage avait été nettoyé – sûrement un coup de Weasley. Son tricorne reposait aussi à ses côtés, laissant son front totalement dégagé.

Draco devina sa cicatrice sous ses mèches rebelles et serra des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la haïr! Cela devait faire rire Potter de l'exhiber ainsi: la marque de son cuisant échec.

-Capitaine Parfait. Tu t'abaisses enfin à venir voir ton prisonnier favori ? Dis Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Draco ricana. Eh bien, même deux jours enfermés à fond de cale n'avaient pas suffi à étouffer son arrogance !

-Favori ? Tu te donnes trop de crédit, Potter, répliqua-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Harry sourit de plus belle et changea de position pour se retrouver assis sur ses pieds, le corps penché vers Malfoy.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué là-bas, dans la jungle ? Toi et moi savons très bien que tu avais tout le temps nécessaire pour me liquider avant que Ron ne débarque.

Cette réplique eut le don d'énerver le blond. Draco jeta sa bougie au sol, et se précipita sur les barreaux à hauteur du brun pour lui murmurer en grinçant des dents :

-Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour que tu voies toute ma gloire lorsque j'aurai trouvé ce trésor, et par conséquent tout ton échec ! Nous accostons en ce moment même, et toi, moi, et quelques-uns de mes hommes allons partir à sa recherche.

-Et pourquoi vous suivrais-je ? Je te suis si... _indispensable_ que ça ? Ironisa Harry.

Les yeux gris de Draco confrontèrent ses yeux émeraude et il répondit froidement:

-Tu serviras d'appât, et cette fois-ci je ne broncherai pas une seule seconde lorsque tu te feras tuer !

_À suivre..._

_**Un petit avis ? **_

_**Bonne soirée/nuit/journée à vous ;p!**_

**_Bisous bisous!_**


	6. Chapitre 6 Première expédition

_**Mot de l'auteure**__ :_ Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais que compte tenu de mes problèmes de santé, et du travail conséquent que j'ai reçu à la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (à mon grand désarroi). J'espère que tout cela s'améliorera avec le temps.

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, je suis toujours très étonnée par votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité, et c'est ça qui me donne envie de continuer ! :)

J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre assez long, plutôt drôle, avec plus de scènes Harry-Draco comme vous m'avez demandé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

"Merci à Agadou, toujours pour ses merveilleuses corrections et pour avoir publié ces chapitres - sans elle vous n'auriez rien à lire pendant ces vacances de toussaint :p!"

Je vous donne rendez-vous en bas. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 – Première Expédition**

Zacchari Smith et Dean Thomas étaient, avec Marcus Flint, les pirates les plus doués de l'équipage du Slyther. Zacchari était un homme de l'âge de Draco, cependant ses cheveux étaient aussi bruns que le capitaine était blond, et même s'il était un peu plus petit que lui, il savait magner le sabre comme personne. Il en possédait deux biens aiguisés qu'il se faisait un plaisir de sortir dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Dean Thomas, quant à lui, était un cousin éloigné de Blaise Zabini. Africain lui aussi, il était issu d'une famille d'esclave qui avait autrefois appartenue à une riche famille britannique. Son don s'exerçait sur le terrain. Dean avait un nez très fin et il savait flairer un ennemi à des kilomètres à la ronde. Avec lui, il était impossible de se perdre. Pour se défendre, il utilisait un simple bâton de bois, au bout duquel était accrochée une flèche en fer forgé. Il savait parfaitement manier son arme, mais l'attaque n'était pas sa spécialité.

Et quant à Marcus Flint, il était considéré comme étant le titan du Slyther. Il n'y avait pas homme plus grand et plus carré que lui. C'était une brute épaisse par excellence, l'intelligence en plus. Peu causant, mais très obéissant. Draco savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, car, par le passé, il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il devait être pendu haut et court sur ordre de la marine royale. Si Draco ne l'avait pas tiré de là à temps, il serait mort pendu. Il avait donc une dette immense envers lui (qu'il avait réglé depuis bien longtemps, chose que le blond refusait de lui dire). C'est pour cela que Draco décida de lui confier le Slyther.

Draco avait donné des ordres spécifiques à son équipage pour qu'il ne bouge pas du navire et le surveille au péril de leur vie.

Et c'est ainsi bien entouré de ses hommes les plus prestigieux (si on omettait Weasley, qui était d'un rang inférieur) que Draco Malfoy entreprit sa première _vraie_ (il avait vite oublié l'erreur dans la fosse près de la plage) expédition.

-J'espère que l'appât aura le droit d'être nourri avant de se faire dévorer. Vous savez qu'il est toujours plus appétissant lorsqu'il n'a pas que la peau sur les os? Fit Harry d'une voix mi-sérieuse, mi-moqueuse.

_Et ça commence_, pensa Draco.

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures dans la jungle, et jusque-là Draco n'avait pas arrêté de penser que le mutisme de Potter était beaucoup trop bon pour être vrai.

Dans le ciel à peine visible, le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner.

-Ferme-la, le capitaine ne veut pas t'entendre, répondit la grosse voix grave de Flint.

-Si tu crois que c'est avec cette information que je vais me la fermer, marmonna de plus belle Harry.

Thomas poussa Harry dans le dos en signe de mécontentement, et ce dernier commença à siffloter. Et bien qu'il fût en queue de fil, Draco l'entendait.

Depuis leur départ, le capitaine blond suivait une piste : celle des menhirs tribaux, qu'Harry avait lui-même suivit plus près de la plage. Celle-ci les menait toujours vers la source du fleuve, mais étrangement, même s'ils se dirigeaient vers le volcan, ils ne grimpaient pas, mais s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la jungle.

Draco restait stoïque et menait son groupe tel un chef. Zacchari Smith et Blaise Zabini le suivaient silencieusement et obéissaient à ses moindres désirs, Ronald Weasley suivait la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées et avec la mine d'un homme qui préférerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, et enfin la marche se fermait avec Harry et Dean Thomas dans son dos.

À un moment, ils arrivèrent devant une chute d'eau… mais vers le bas. Ils se retrouvèrent donc en haut d'une petite falaise, et à trois mètres sous eux, l'eau du fleuve, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une rivière, se perdait entre d'immenses feuilles vert foncé sur lesquels un homme aurait pu se tenir assis.

-Bien, je crois que nous allons faire une pause ici, décida Draco. Smith, un feu. Blaise boucle le périmètre et profite en pour allé voir ce qu'il y a en bas.

Il planta son épée dans la terre et enleva son tricorne pour le poser dessus. Puis il sortit un parchemin et une plume, avant de s'assoir au sol, tournant délibérément le dos à son prisonnier.

-Je peux m'assoir moi aussi ? Demanda froidement le prisonnier en question à son bourreau.

-Laisse-le, fit Draco.

Thomas grogna, mais obéit et s'éloigna d'Harry (qui, après tout, avait les mains liées).

Harry s'assit alors au sol avec un profond soupir et se tourna vers Ronald qui l'évitait depuis le début de leur expédition.

-Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps Ron ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je ne dois pas te parler, dit-il à voix basse.

-Et moi je devrais être mort. Merci, grâce à toi je ne serais jamais sorti de ce trou là-bas.

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres, répondit Ron.

Son regard restait braqué sur les morceaux de bois que ramenait Smith pour faire le feu. Il les assemblait et les entourait de grosses pierres.

-Arrête ça, tu détestes lui obéir, ça se voit. Surtout depuis qu'Herick a disparu. Je ne l'ai pas vu sur le navire… et à voir ta mine j'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu ne sais pas où il est.

Ron lui jeta un regard de surprise. Harry le soutint sérieux. À vrai dire, il s'inquiétait lui aussi, il savait qu'Herick était doué et débrouillard, mais il savait aussi qu'il était une femme et de naissance noble, qui ne valait probablement pas grand chose seule dans une jungle aussi hostile que celle-ci.

-Non, je ne sais pas… il est parti avec le capitaine et c'est lui que je cherchais quand je suis tombé sur vous. Je crois qu'il a déserté, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu sais quelque chose toi ?

Harry hésita.

-Tu m'as menti une fois, _Harry, _alors que j'avais confiance en toi. Tu me dois bien ça ! Siffla Ron.

Smith choisit ce moment pour ramener un dernier fagot de bois, et Blaise revint de son expédition.

-Rien à signaler, Cap'taine. En bas, il fait noir, ça grouille de bestioles alors, il faudra se méfier, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je vais monter la garde cette nuit si vous voulez.

Draco acquiesça et Harry reprit plus bas, penché vers Ron que les autres ne l'entendent pas :

-Elle devait retrouver son grand-père.

-_Elle ?!?_

-Weasley vient ici ! Ordonna subitement le capitaine blond.

Il les avait entendus se parler et cela l'agaçait énormément.

Il tint donc Ron loin de la portée perfide de Potter toute la nuit.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-Mr Black pour l'amour du ciel arrêtez ça ! Se plaignit Neville, totalement désemparé.

-Non, répondit Sirius, obstiné.

Sa lame vint de nouveau se planter dans le tonneau de bois déjà bien amoché, l'entaillant sur tout un côté. Puis Sirius releva son bras, la sortant du morceau de bois, et réitéra son geste.

Neville rentrait sa tête à chaque coup d'épée.

-Mais c'est le troisième tonneau que vous détruisez ! Nous en aurons besoin pour nos futures escales, vous devez arrêter ça tout de suite ! Le supplia cette fois Neville.

-De un, ces tonneaux sont vides, ils ne contiennent plus de rhum, donc c'est une bonne raison pour les punir. De deux, j'arrêterai de détruire ces tonneaux lorsque LUI arrêtera de me regarder, bougonna Sirius.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à leur hôte et déglutit. Oui, c'était vrai que ce monsieur Lupin faisait froid dans le dos, et que son regard indéchiffrable était inquiétant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour détruire le matériel !

À court d'arguments et de nerf, Neville finit par laisser tomber l'affaire et retourner à ses occupations de moussaillon. Après tout, ils étaient sur le pont et Pansy la Tigresse n'était pas loin, si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle le lui dirait elle-même.

-Mr Lupin, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Je sens que le courant de ce fleuve est étrange, mais je sens aussi que cette jungle est dangereuse, et je commence à penser que nous aurions mieux fait de laisser l'Éclair sur la plage, dit Pansy à la barre au-dessus de Sirius.

Remus Lupin, qui était cette fois-ci perché sur la balustrade au-dessus du pont et observait Sirius depuis là, lui répondit :

-Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est exactement l'île de Traverse, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est quoi ? Demanda sarcastiquement Sirius qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

-C'est une île censée se trouver dans l'Entre-Monde. Je veux dire par là qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dans le monde matériel tel que vous le connaissez, mais qu'elle n'est pas non plus dans l'au-delà. Elle est entre les deux. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle change toujours de place. C'est une sorte d'île fantôme, si vous préférez, répondit-il calmement.

Pansy, et quelques membres de l'équipage l'écoutaient attentivement.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Dit Sirius, désinvolte.

Remus le regarda médusé et un sourire mystérieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Ça change que vous pouvez y rencontrer toutes sortes de créatures…

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Harry fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une main posée sur sa bouche.

Il sursauta et une douce chaleur s'immisça dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'il crut être en présence de Malfoy.

Mais ce n'était que Ron.

-_Elle ?!_ Lui chuchota le rouquin comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Hermione. Franchement, ça crevait les yeux, répliqua Harry en bâillant.

Il s'étira silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux : du feu ne subsistait plus que quelques cendres et tous les pirates dormaient, même Blaise avait fini par s'assoupir à son poste de garde.

Harry nota l'absence de Malfoy et fronça des sourcils, mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que cela, car il s'échoua à ses côtés et soupira :

-Alors, j'étais vraiment dans le faux pour tout. Elle connaissait ta véritable identité ?

Le capitaine brun se passa une main sur le visage et se dit que bien que Ron fut un allié fort sympathique et surtout pratique, il était aussi très lourd sur les bords.

Toujours en chuchotant, Harry lui raconta donc sa mésaventure avec Hermione, dans les cales, et poussa même son récit jusqu'à la raison de sa présence sur le navire de Malfoy. Il lui parla du trésor, de son but de dépasser Malfoy et de le faire enrager, tout en évitant le fait qu'il avait couché avec lui.

Ron haussait de plus en plus les sourcils, amusé et surpris à la fois.

-Tu sais, le Capitaine a tellement de fois ragé contre toi que c'est étrange de faire ta connaissance dans ces conditions. Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

-Tu imaginais quoi ? Un vieux pirate à la jambe de bois l'air grognon et sans aucune bonne manière ? Répliqua Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pas loin, grimaça Ron.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Ron lui parla encore d'Hermione et Harry le rassura, promettant de l'aider s'il le pouvait. Mais pas sans contre-parti.

-Je ne trahirais pas Malfoy. À défaut d'être un ami, c'est mon capitaine et un très bon capitaine, le prévint Ron.

-Je m'en doute, mais s'il venait encore à me tenir en joue ou voulait faire de moi la pâture d'un effroyable monstre, j'espère que tu seras au moins là pour me sauver la mise !

Ron posa une main amicale sur son épaule et acquiesça, rassurant le jeune capitaine. Leur conversation se clôt ainsi, et Harry profita que le pirate roux fut perdu dans ses pensées pour se lever et partir à la recherche de son capitaine haï et, par la même occasion, d'un petit coin tranquille pour aller se soulager.

Il décida que l'endroit le plus discret pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire serait les feuillages en bas de la mini-cascade, et commença sa descente vers le noir de la jungle – chose qui n'était pas aisée à cause des chaînes qu'il avait toujours autour de ses poignets. Il dérapa à plusieurs reprises, et finit par arriver indemne en bas, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne se retrouva pas dans le noir.

Effectivement, quelqu'un avait allumé plusieurs torches et les avait disposées autour de la chute d'eau.

Harry écarta les branchages et s'approcha un peu plus près du fleuve-rivière.

Là, sous les chutes, Malfoy prenait une douche, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il était torse nu et l'eau du fleuve remontait jusqu'au dessus de sa ceinture. Les gouttes d'eau et la lumière des torches sur sa peau la rendaient excessivement attirante, et Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

Dans un souci de voir de plus près ce corps si parfait qu'il avait déjà effleuré, Harry se rapprocha.

Après quelques pas, il marcha malencontreusement sur une branche morte, s'attirant aussitôt le regard orageux de son ennemi. En moins de deux secondes, Draco Malfoy s'était retourné vers ses affaires sèches qui se trouvaient sur une pierre à ses côtés, et pointait maintenant son pistolet sur lui.

-Woh ! S'exclama Harry, les deux bras en l'air. Je cherchais juste un coin tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas à choisir de coin tranquille Potter, car tu es mon prisonnier et que tu ne seras jamais tranquille avec moi ! Qui t'a laissé partir ? Ces imbéciles ne sont-ils donc pas capables de se débrouiller sans moi ? Cracha Draco.

Voyant que sa colère n'était pas dirigée vers lui, Harry se détendit un peu.

-Tu es vraiment dur avec tes hommes. Qu'as-tu fait de la belle Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il subtilement.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir et décida de sortir de l'eau tout en lui signifiant que s'il bougeait, il serait mort dans la seconde. Il posa son arme sur la pierre près de lui et enfila hâtivement sa chemise, sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Attraper l'arme lui aurait été facile.

-Absolument rien, elle est partie de son côté, ses histoires ne sont pas mon problème, répliqua Draco avec une indifférence à demi feinte.

-Vraiment ? Tu te soucis aussi peu de la vie de tes hommes ? Demanda Harry d'un air supérieurement moqueur.

Cette remarque dut aller trop loin, car Draco, après avoir fini de se rhabiller, repointa son arme vers lui et s'écria, menaçant :

-TU… !

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un cri de sauvage retentit sur leur gauche, au fond de la jungle, le stoppant net.

-C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Ronald Weasley, plus haut sur la petite falaise. Hey, Cap'taine vous avez entendu ? Ajouta-t-il en se penchant par-dessus la chute d'eau.

Les têtes des autres pirates apparurent à côté de la sienne. Le cri les avait réveillés.

-Je peux aller voir si vous voulez Capitaine, proposa Blaise qui se sentait coupable de s'être endormi.

Malfoy se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de scruter l'obscurité, sans rien y voir de particulier.

-On remonte. Smith et Weasley, vous montez la garde. Nous allons dormir encore quelques heures, et dès l'aube nous irons voir de quoi il s'agit.

Avec un dernier regard noir, le capitaine blond incita Harry à remonter la pente. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette île. Plus ils avançaient et plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

Le lendemain matin, ils repartirent aussi tôt que l'avait annoncé Malfoy, mais dans un ordre de procession tout à fait différent de la vieille. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait du danger, Malfoy avait mis Harry en fil de tête. Du coup, le brun s'attendait à tout moment à tomber dans un piège, et c'est pour cela qu'il avançait tout doucement, sous les protestations et les menaces des autres pirates qui en avaient marre de piétiner.

La végétation, toujours plus dense, devenait impraticable, et lorsqu'ils atteignaient une petite clairière ou un coin plutôt dégagé, c'était avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

-J'en ai marre, on peut pas faire une pause ? Soupira Harry au bout de deux heures de marche.

-Faible, lâcha Draco dans son dos en le poussant davantage.

Harry grimaça, se demandant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé pourquoi Merlin avait-il fait un tel coup à Malfoy sur son navire. Il semblait que le blond le lui rendait au centuple avec une lenteur et un sadisme sans borne !

Soudainement, le cri de sauvage qu'ils avaient entendu la vieille recommença. Tous s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leur tête dans la même direction.

-Cours ! Ordonna Malfoy dans le dos d'Harry.

Son ordre ne fut pas nécessaire : trop heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'action et de quoi (peut-être) fuir, Harry s'était déjà mis à courir.

Leur course fut désorganisée à travers les arbres, et Blaise et Thomas couraient tellement vite qu'ils les dépassèrent.

Ce furent donc eux qui tombèrent les premiers dans le piège. Un énorme filet, fait de lianes quasiment plus grosses et certainement plus solides que des cordes de marins, les emprisonnèrent telles de vulgaires poupées et les propulsèrent dans les airs, en haut des arbres.

Smith et Ron, qui les suivaient, furent les deuxièmes à être pris au piège. Dans leur précipitation, ils en perdirent même leurs armes, dont les deux sabres de Smith qui leur aurait été fort utiles.

Enfin, bien qu'Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent pour observer le spectacle, choqués, ils mirent eux aussi les pieds dans les filets et se retrouvèrent comme les autres, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à plusieurs mètres du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc !

-On est pris au piège !

-Bougez pas Cap'taine, je vais essayer de ciseler ces lianes ! S'écrièrent les pirates à Draco.

Les deux capitaines étaient dans une mauvaise posture qui les collait l'un à l'autre, le dos du brun contre le torse du blond. Cette situation plus les cris alarmés des pirates, firent rire Harry. Bien, au moins il n'était plus le seul prisonnier ici !

Malfoy jura et sa bouche était tout près de son oreille.

-Alors Malfoy, on n'apprécie pas la situation ? Moi je suis toute aise, dit Harry en appuyant bien son dos contre le torse déjà très près du capitaine blond.

-Va en enfer, Potter ! Zacchari dépêche-toi ! Ajouta-t-il plus fort à son pirate.

Ni lui, ni Harry n'avaient accès à un quelconque objet tranchant. Draco avait bien son pistolet, mais vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il risquait d'abimer le postérieur de Potter. Et même si cette idée lui paraissait alléchante, Draco trouvait dommage de faire un tel gâchis.

Harry rit de plus belle et essaya de tordre le cou pour voir à quelle hauteur ils étaient rendus. À peu près six ou sept mètres, ce n'était encore pas trop haut. Par contre, en contre bas, deux individus les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Ils étaient à demi nus, juste un pagne couvrait leurs virilités. Leurs torses et leurs visages étaient recouverts de peinture jaune, rouge et blanche (sûrement des signes tribaux) et bien qu'ils portaient des coiffes de plumes et de feuilles, Harry devina leur chevelure rousse éclatante sous elles.

Et dernier point très important : ces deux hommes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et avaient des lances à la main (armes très dangereuses dans ce cas-ci, car ils pouvaient facilement les atteindre et les blesser).

Harry tira sur la manche de Malfoy, qui avait sa main accrochée à la liane face à lui, pour attirer son attention.

-Quoi ? Fit le blond avec hargne.

Harry se contenta de lui montrer les deux indigènes.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco jura et Harry commença à se dire que ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Hey nous venons en amis ! S'écria Harry.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchota le blond derrière lui.

-J'essaie de nous sortir de là, _Malfoy ! _

Les deux indigènes penchèrent leur tête d'un même côté, en même temps, tels de drôles d'oiseaux exotiques.

Harry passa un bras en dehors de sa prison et leur fit un signe amical de la main, en répétant :

-Amis !? Vous comprenez ?

Apparemment, les jumeaux ne comprirent pas, car ils se regardèrent mutuellement et échangèrent quelques mots en une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Très ingénieux, Potty, siffla Draco toujours de mauvaise foi.

L'option de tirer un coup de feu dans les lianes lui parut soudainement forte alléchante.

À cette pensée succéda une idée et il se dit qu'entre le postérieur de Potter ou sa cuisse, il préférait abîmer la deuxième.

-Potter, retourne-toi, dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Harry, qui essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce que projetaient les deux indigènes, tordit le cou vers le blond, surprit.

-Je te demande pardon ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour essayer de refouler l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir.

-Fais ce que je te dis maintenant ou payes-en le prix.

-Ok ok.

Harry, ignorant totalement où voulait en venir sa Némésis, se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour se retrouver à demi-tourné vers lui.

-Ça te va comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu énervé.

Bouger n'était vraiment pas facile pour lui. Les lianes qui les encerclaient se tendaient vraiment de chaque côté de son corps et lui faisaient mal. De plus, les trous qu'elles formaient étaient presque assez grands pour y passer un pied, donc tout faux mouvement risquait de faire tomber sa jambe à travers les mailles et le mettre dans une position encore plus inconfortable.

Derrière Draco, une des cages de lianes craqua et Blaise et Thomas s'écrasèrent au sol. Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'en sortir.

Les jumeaux roux se précipitèrent vers eux, pointant leurs lances sur leurs torses avant qu'ils ne se relèvent.

Encouragé par leur libération, Draco pointa son arme sur les lianes sous lui et Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?! S'affola Harry.

Ne répondant pas, Draco tira un premier coup, sûr de lui.

Une des lianes céda et un trou assez large pour y passer une jambe entière s'ouvrit. Seulement, dans la panique, Harry avait repoussé le blond et était tombé lui-même dans ce trou.

Il avait maintenant sa jambe droite qui pendait dans le vide, alors que sa gauche était totalement repliée sur elle-même.

Quant à sa tête, elle se trouvait maintenant au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond.

-T'es content ? Lui balança hargneusement Harry.

Le Capitaine du Slyther sourit diaboliquement et tira deux nouveaux coups à quelques centimètres de son torse, sans le toucher. Il réitéra son expérience jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent tous deux à terre.

Draco repoussa Harry et se dépoussiéra en se relevant. De leur côté, ses hommes avaient réussi à maîtriser les deux indigènes. Ils les tournèrent vers leur capitaine et attendirent ses ordres.

-Bien, je préfère ça, dit Draco. Qui est votre chef ? Tenta-t-il.

Les jumeaux ne bronchèrent pas. Ils semblaient vraiment ne rien comprendre à leur langue.

Thomas s'interposa alors et demanda l'autorisation pour essayer une langue aborigène qu'il connaissait. Celle-ci se révéla efficace, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Un des jumeaux lui répondit dans la même langue, et après plusieurs échanges, Thomas parla à nouveau en anglais :

-Il dit qu'ils viennent de la tribu de l'île. Celle-ci est installée un peu plus loin, à une ou deux heures de marche environ. Ils ont été désignés comme éclaireurs et devaient nous ramener à leur chef.

-Alors qu'ils nous mènent à lui, ordonna Draco. Plus nous en saurons sur cette île, et mieux ça vaudra pour nous.

**----------------------!!! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !!!--------------------**

-ON EST ATTAQUÉ !

Le premier hurlement vint de bâbord, et le second de tribord.

Sirius était sortie de sa sieste juste quand le guetteur, en haut de grand mât, avait donné l'alerte. Jurant comme un charretier, il dégaina son épée tout en se précipitant sur le pont.

Là, c'était déjà la pagaille. Des hommes, tout de noirs vêtus, arrivaient de partout. Ils sortaient directement des arbres autour, de servant de leur branche comme tremplins, leur sabre bien serré entre leurs dents.

Sirius connaissait bien ces hommes, et leur présence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Car s'ils étaient là, c'était sur _son_ ordre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry le laisse seul dans ce merdier ? Pensa Sirius, dépité.

Dans la foule qui se mouvait au rythme des combats sabres contre épées, le pirate brun repéra Pansy. La tigresse repoussait sans peine tous ses assaillants, les tenants à distance avec son fouet.

Aucun signe de l'autre fou acrobate par contre.

-Mais qui sont-ils ? S'écria Pansy lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que cette attaque devait sûrement être de sa faute. Severus Snape n'avait pas pardonné son refus.

-Tigresse ! Regardez ! S'écria Neville à l'autre bout du pont en pointant l'avant du navire.

Severus Snape venait de faire son apparition en grande pompe.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? S'énerva Pansy, choquée.

Sirius grimaça. Il espérait sincèrement que le pirate noir n'était pas là pour lui…

_À suivre…_

_**Mot de l'auteure :**_Je sais, c'est frustrant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas,_** j'ai l'histoire en tête **_! Après je ne promets plus rien quant à mon rythme de parution, je ferais mon possible pour ne pas dépasser le mois voir les deux mois, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, et pas toujours le moral ou l'inspiration pour écrire… mais ça reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Une petite review pour m'encourager ne serait pas de refus – ou tout simplement pour me donner votre avis :).

En attendant je fais une **publication de masse** en mettant (ENFIN) en ligne la suite de **The Rescue** (et je vais en profiter pour remettre à jour tous les chapitres que j'ai corrigés) et un petit chapitre de **Et si ?** qui paraîtra sûrement samedi.

Y compris **une nouvelle minifiction **(avec des chapitres très longs – plus de 50 pages pour 4 chapitres… hum) que j'ai retrouvée dans mes archives et remise au goût du jour. Elle est déjà pas mal écrite, je m'attèle à la suite en ce moment même, car je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi (même si elle est assez basique niveau histoire).


	7. Chapitre 7 La Lance de Poséidon

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde ! :D

Oui je sais ca fait loooooongtemps, mais comme je l'ai mis dans mon profil, j'ai mes raisons (la vie est vraiment pas facile parfois :'( dommage que les baguettes magiques n'existent pas, ou les retourneurs de temps *o*). Bref, me revoilà pour quelque temps (au moins jusqu'à fin juin) et j'espère bien rattraper mon retard et si possible avancer un max et/ou finir mes fictions en cours :).

J'ai été très touché de voir que vous suiviez toujours cette fiction en me relançant par des messages/reviews, ou encore que de nouveaux lecteurs venaient s'ajouter à la liste ! Ce qui m'a fait me sentir aussi plus misérable d'avoir laissé l'écriture de côté (en plus ca me manquait de ne pas délirer seule sur une page blanche ;). En tout cas :

MERCI A TOUS ! m(o.o)m

Alors voilà la suite de Pirates ! Toujours aussi délirant (en tout cas je l'espère) avec une fin qui (je l'espère encore) vous donnera envie de lire la suite :) (suite que je vais m'efforcer d'écrire le plus vite possible).

PS : Remerciement infini à Agadou pour sa correction, ca faisait longtemps ! En plus elle était très occupé alors double merci à elle !

**Chapitre 7 – La Lance de Poséidon **

Bientôt deux heures qu'ils marchaient et le capitaine Malfoy commençait à se demander si ses aborigènes ne le menaient pas en bateau. Ils avaient continué à suivre la piste de la rivière, et celle-ci ne s'amenuisait plus, signe qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin.

Mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Discrètement, il tira la manche de son second et l'obligea à ralentir l'allure pour laisser une distance entre lui et les jumeaux.

-Quelque chose cloche, dit-il.

-Bravo Capitaine Parfait, t'as trouvé ça tout seul? Répliqua une voix ironique dans son dos.

Draco se retourna et gratifia son prisonnier d'une grimace agacée.

Grimace que lui rendit aussitôt le brun.

-Je sais Cap'taine, moi aussi je trouve étrange qu'ils n'aient pas emprunté de raccourci.

-Peut-être qu'il n'y en a pas.

-La ferme POTTER ! S'énerva Draco en pointant son arme sur lui.

À son cri se joignirent ceux des rouquins. Le capitaine blond ne se fit pas prier et les rejoignit. Les autres pirates se précipitèrent dans son dos pour admirer eux aussi le spectacle.

Là, à une vingtaine de mètres sous leurs pieds, la rivière chutait en cascade dans un lac d'un bleu pur. Au centre de ce lac, un vertigineux tourbillon ondoyait furieusement. La forêt n'était plus dense en contrebas elle laissait place à une vallée sillonnée de chemins herbeux, à une cinquantaine de huttes en bois et à des peaux de bêtes tendues. Ça s'agitait dans tous les sens, animaux et hommes s'entrecroisaient et il était bien difficile de les différencier. Habillés à la façon des jumeaux, les habitants du village étaient tous à demi nus. Les femmes portaient de grandes corbeilles de fruits sur leurs têtes, et les hommes étaient pour la plupart armés de lances.

-Bien, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Malfoy? Demanda Harry, penché par-dessus son épaule pour observer tout ce beau monde.

Malfoy frissonna et se dégagea de lui rapidement. Il désigna les jumeaux qui avaient déjà commencé à descendre la falaise par un petit chemin escarpé, et répondit :

-On les suit ! Nous sommes mieux armés qu'eux, ils n'oseront rien.

Il ignora les marmonnements de Weasley à propos de leur infériorité numérique, et emboita le pas à leurs guides.

Avec réticence, le reste de la troupe les suivirent.

Il leur fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour atteindre la plaine.

Là, les jumeaux disparurent bien vite parmi la foule d'aborigènes qui les entourèrent, toutes lances dehors. Bien que leurs armes fussent primitives, Draco dut avouer que leur nombre et leur détermination à les chasser de chez eux étaient intimidants.

On les mena directement devant la hutte du chef.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un vieil homme à la peau blanche, le dos courbé, de longs cheveux blancs dans le dos et une longue barbe entortillée autour de sa canne, se présente à eux. Il portait une magnifique coiffe faite de fleurs, de feuille et de citrons d'un jaune éclatant.

Draco fronça des sourcils lorsque le vieil homme leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Cet homme n'était surement pas né sur cette île ! Il avait dû devenir leur chef après son débarquement ici, peut-être par sa force de persuasion, sa ruse, ou grâce à ses pierres précieuses – quoique le capitaine blond fut sûr que l'or n'était pas ce qu'intéressait ces sous-hommes.

Harry, de son côté, regardait le vieil homme avec des yeux ronds. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il était intimement persuadé que cet homme était le grand-père de miss Hermione.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, des visiteurs ! Bien le bonjour messieurs, d'où venez-vous comme cela? S'exclama le vieil homme d'une voix enjouée.

Sa bonne humeur et son assurance face à six pirates plus jeunes et plus costauds que lui, laissèrent ses opposants bouche bée.

-Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présenté ! Dumby, chef des Traversaïs, pour vous servir.

Comme s'il avait à faire à de vieilles connaissances, le chef les invita à s'assoir en rond autour de lui. Des femmes aux seins nus leur apportèrent de quoi se rafraîchir, tout en les observant avec des yeux avides et de petits rires espiègles.

Et si les capitaines les ignorèrent superbement, la chose fut plus difficile pour les autres pirates. Ces femmes ne valaient pas celle des Trois Pavillons, mais elles n'étaient pourtant pas dépourvues de charme.

-Nous venons de Godric's Hollow, fit Draco d'un ton supérieur.

Si son but était d'impressionner le vieil homme, son effet tomba à l'eau. Le chef se contenta de hocher gentiment de la tête, et posa même une question qui désarçonna totalement les capitaines pirates :

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre belle île, Capitaine Malfoy? Et vous, Monsieur Potter? Aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez ennemis n'est-ce pas? Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous… réconcilier ? Poursuit-il malicieusement.

Harry se tendit et fit son possible pour empêcher ses joues de rougir. C'était quoi cette allusion douteuse? Il évita soigneusement de regarder son ennemi, et ce dernier sembla faire de même.

Malfoy contint son énervement à grande peine, et après une profonde respiration et un faux sourire scotché sur son visage, il répondit de la façon la plus neutre possible :

-Je crois que cela ne vous concerne en rien. Cependant, Potter et moi avons un intérêt commun, et je crois que vous savez de quoi je parle. Le trésor de l'île de Traverse : la Lance de Poséidon.

Un « woh » d'étonnement traversa subitement tous les Indiens. Apparemment, même s'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue qu'eux, les mots « Lance » et « Poséidon » ne leur semblaient pas étrangers.

Blaise, Weasley et les autres se tournèrent vers eux, surpris.

Dumby resta impassible. Il se contenta de croiser ses doigts sous son menton et de le fixer.

Harry, lui, eut un haut le cœur. Alors, c'était ÇA le trésor que cherchait Malfoy ? Le pouvoir de commander les océans, rien que ça? Effectivement, il avait visé haut.

-Savez-vous que le seul moyen de récupérer la Lance est de traverser les Eaux Originelles? Interrogea le chef des aborigènes en désignant le lac.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à côté des eaux bleues, le tourbillon qu'ils avaient observé du haut de la falaise leur paraissait plus dangereux que jamais.

Harry regarda sa Némésis avec incrédulité. Malfoy n'allait quand même pas plonger là-dedans ? Et tout ça, pour récupérer un artéfact mythique qu'on disait perdu à jamais à l'autre bout de la Terre?

Son doute se transforma en respect lorsqu'il vit le blond acquiescer sans perdre son faux sourire.

À sa réaction, le chef et ses disciples se mirent à rire et lui dirent qu'il avait le champ libre, mais que sa stupide détermination ne le mènerait qu'à la mort.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry se leva.

-J'irai aussi, dit-il.

-Potter tu n'as aucun droit de décider ça. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon prisonnier? Tu me verras plonger dans ces eaux et en ressortir avec la Lance. Et là, enfin, tu salueras ma supériorité incontestable, lui susurra Malfoy en se tournant enfin vers lui.

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ça tout seul Malfoy! Renchérit Harry.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Weasley, Smith ! Ne le lâchez pas d'une semelle, ordonna le blond.

Les pirates obéirent, prenant chacun un bras d'Harry dans leurs mains fermes.

Sous les rires des villageois, le capitaine du Slyther se releva à son tour et se dirigea vers le lac.

Harry le suivit avec ses bourreaux, énervé, et bientôt les pirates et tout le village furent derrière eux.

Sur la rive, Draco se tourna vers son second et lui confia ses armes, ses bottes, ainsi que sa boussole et sa veste de cuir. Il garda le reste de ses vêtements et ses bijoux, et s'enfonça tel quel dans les eaux froides.

Draco marcha un moment avant de se mettre à nager. C'était étrange comme la température était différente ici. Sur la plage l'eau était tiède, mais ici elle était glacée. Le froid bloquait ses mouvements et il lui fallait beaucoup d'énergie et une sacrée volonté pour continuer à nager. Sans oublier qu'à cause du tourbillon, un fort courant l'emportait toujours du même côté, le dérivant de sa destination. À mesure qu'il avançait, les rires des aborigènes diminuaient. Ceux-ci comprenaient petit à petit que l'homme blanc était sérieux, et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de sa quête, dans le tourbillon des Eaux Originelles.

Ce fut le silence total parmi la tribu lorsque le blond devint un point blanc au loin et qu'il commença à être happé par les eaux tourbillonnantes.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry explosa.

-Ron, ce vieux chef est le grand-père d'Hermione. C'est lui qu'elle recherchait, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Si je m'enfuis, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire qu'attendre le retour de votre capitaine et tu pourras alors te mettre à sa recherche. C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée ici, dit-il d'une traite en se tournant vers Ron.

Le rouquin l'écouta attentivement et en se mordant les lèvres. Il hésitait. Harry avait raison et il voulait vraiment retrouver Herick… non, Hermione.

-Tu m'es redevable. Pense à elle, rajouta Harry, jouant la carte de l'émotion.

Sa dernière phrase fit mouche, et Ron desserra son emprise. Le capitaine brun en profita pour le dégager vivement et asséner à Smith un coup de poing en pleine figure. Libre, il courut jusqu'à la berge, et plongea dans les eaux pour ne réapparaitre qu'une dizaine de mètres plus loin, nageant à perdre haleine.

Draco fatiguait et il était rendu si loin que le courant l'emportait à présent avec autant d'aisance que s'il avait été une feuille morte. L'eau le submergeait de plus en plus et il buvait la tasse chaque fois qu'il essayait de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau.

Il perdit connaissance peu avant de sombrer dans le trou béant du centre du lac. Harry le rattrapa à cet instant, mais tout comme lui, il ne put rien faire et tous les deux disparurent.

OoOoOoO

C'était définitif : Sirius Black s'avouait lui-même être le pirate le plus malchanceux au monde.

L'attaque qu'ils avaient subie sur l'Éclair n'avait pas duré 10 minutes que déjà la moitié de leurs hommes étaient maîtrisés par ceux de Severus Snape. Seuls lui, la Tigresse et quelques autres matelots tenaient encore bon face à l'ennemi.

Le pirate noir devait se délecter de cette victoire si facile. Et Sirius priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il change subitement d'avis et reparte sur son navire. Oui, le pirate brun était vraiment trop utopiste parfois.

-Bande de misérables, je vais vous réduire en charpie ! Déguerpissez de notre navire ! S'ingurgita Pansy à ses côtés.

La jeune femme méritait bien son surnom : à elle seule, elle avait repoussé cinq de ses attaquants et mis deux totalement K.O. Son fouet fendait l'air avec férocité et Sirius se retrouvait souvent à faire des bonds sur le côté pour l'éviter.

-Allons, du calme, la partie est terminée pour le moment. Nous ne voulons pas de dégât et nous ne venons pas dans le but de vous piller ou de vous tuer, susurra Severus Snape en s'approchant d'eux, l'arme dans sa main gauche abaissée et l'autre main levée en signe de paix.

-Que voulez-vous alors? Rétorqua glacialement Pansy.

Les yeux du capitaine noir dévièrent rapidement sur Sirius avant de revenir sur elle.

Sirius en eut un frisson de dégoût et pria cette fois-ci pour qu'il ne soit pas QUE l'objet de cette visite. Car cette chère et tendre Tigresse serait capable de le livrer sans états d'âme si cela pouvait lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle du navire.

-Il a quelques jours de cela, j'ai proposé une trêve et une alliance, qui serait bénéfique pour nous tous, à votre ami ci-présent. Malheureusement, celui-ci à semble-t-il refusé. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de réponse de sa part ni de la part de votre capitaine. Où est-il donc passé celui-là? Enfin bref, je suis venu en personne réitérer ma proposition. Seulement, ce sera la dernière. Si vous refusez… Eh bien, je me verrai dans l'obligation de… « réquisitionner » ce navire, expliqua poliment Severus.

-En gros, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Bien sûr que si, tout dépend de votre envie de mourir ou non.

Les pirates en noir rirent sous l'ironie de leur capitaine.

-Quelle est votre proposition? Demanda Pansy d'une voix plus calme, comme si elle s'était rendue à l'évidence de leur défaite.

-Le Lord Noir vous poursuit, vous et le Slyther. Il vous considère comme un danger à éliminer. Je vous propose mon aide, répondit Severus.

-En échange de?

Les yeux noirs glissèrent une nouvelle fois sur la silhouette de Sirius qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

-En échange, j'aurais la satisfaction de voir le Lord sous les eaux, j'aurai une partie du butin que vous trouverez sur l'île et j'aurai … Black.

Étonnée, Pansy se tourna vers le mentor de son capitaine. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois le chemin entre lui et leur assaillant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lier ces deux hommes, puis elle décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires et que la vie de cet homme ne valait pas grand-chose par rapport à celles de tous ses hommes. Cependant, le capitaine la tuerait si Black venait à mourir.

De son côté, Sirius maudissait sa mère de l'avoir mise au monde et son père de lui avoir donné son caractère si farfelu qu'il était allé jusqu'à travailler pour Voldemort et ce crétin de Severus Snape ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre lui?

Discrètement, il lança un petit supplice à sa voisine dans l'espoir fou qu'elle refuse les conditions de cette alliance.

-Avez-vous l'intention de le tuer? Demanda Pansy, inquiète de la réaction future de son capitaine.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit le pirate noir en lui souriant mystérieusement.

Et là, Sirius sut qu'il était foutu.

-Très bien, nous marchons ! Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire?

OoOoOoOoO

-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Se défendit Ron en agitant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! S'ingurgita Smith. Quand le capitaine va revenir, il sera furieux et je ne veux pas payer les dégâts de ton erreur !

-Vous voulez dire, _SI_ il revient, l'interrompit un sauvage à leurs côtés.

Smith lui lança un regard noir, et un silence de mort s'abattit chez les pirates. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que leur capitaine et Potter avaient disparu de la surface du lac et ils étaient tous très inquiets. Personne, pas même le chef Dumby, ne savait s'ils avaient été emmenés et où, ou encore s'ils étaient morts noyés.

Nul ne bougea durant de longues minutes, puis, soudainement, à l'autre bout du village se fit entendre un cri perçant. Tous se retournèrent d'un même chef, et coururent très vite jusqu'à l'endroit d'où parvenait ce chahut.

Ron et le chef Dumby furent les premiers à arriver devant la hutte où trois hommes se tenaient face à un autre qu'ils essayaient de maîtriser. L'équipage de Slyther n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre ceux-ci : Mr Nott, leurs guides jumeaux qui ne ressemblaient plus du tout à des aborigènes et leur vieux compagnon Herick... qui semblait avoir des cheveux nettement plus longs que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ainsi qu'une gorge dégagée qui laissait place à une jolie poitrine.

Avec peine, les deux jumeaux, qui ne ressemblaient donc plus à des pirates avec leurs pantalons courts et leurs petites vestes en cuir noir, retenaient Herick… euh Hermione. Nott, lui, la tenait en joue avec une longue épée et faisait face aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le chef du village ne mit pas très longtemps avant de reconnaitre sa petite fille, tout comme Ron reconnut celui… enfin celle qu'il aimait.

Dans un excès de fureur totalement incontrôlé, le rouquin sortit son épée de son fourreau et se précipita sur eux. Nott contra son attaque avec assurance, en bougeant seulement son bras. Ron tituba, mais se reprit bien vite, mais alors qu'il fonçait à nouveau sur lui, un des jumeaux lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

Crachant un mince filet de sang, le jeune pirate mit cette fois-ci plus de temps à se redresser.

-Mais qui êtes-vous nom de… ! Cria-t-il.

Nott lui jeta un regard supérieur avant de répondre :

-Nous faisons partit de l'équipage du Lord des Pirates, et nous lui sommes _très_ loyaux. Notre mission est de récupérer la lance, alors soit Sir Dumbledore ici présent nous dit où nous pouvons la trouver, soit nous égorgeons sa chère petite fille sur le champ, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. Celui-ci couvait Hermione du regard et l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « où nous pouvons la trouver »? Dit soudainement Blaise.

Le second ne s'était pas exprimé depuis la disparition de leur capitaine. Il semblait en proie à une étrange réflexion, ou peut-être n'était-ce que l'expression de sa foi incontestable envers son supérieur. En tout cas, sa voix résonna avec force lorsqu'il s'adressa à leurs ennemis.

Nott sourit et abaissa son arme pour prendre appui sur son pommeau.

-Et bien, il semble évident que ce tourbillon mène quelque part et je suis persuadé que ce vieux fou sait où est cet endroit. Envoyer le capitaine Malfoy et par chance Potter (Poséidon soit loué !) dans ces eaux n'était qu'un moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Je dirais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, soit ils sont morts, soit ils sont parvenus à l'endroit où se trouve la Lance. Mais dans les deux cas, je souhaite expressément savoir OÙ exactement.

À la surprise de tous, Dumbledore éclata de rire à la fin de sa tirade. Ron et les autres pirates le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou. Hermione, elle, se contenta d'un doux sourire. Cet homme était bien son grand-père, aucun doute là-dessus !

Tous attendirent qu'il finisse de rire, et après s'être essuyé les yeux, il parla enfin :

-Vous êtes un homme très intelligent, Mr Nott ! Je m'avoue vaincu. Mais voyez-vous, le seul moyen de rejoindre la Lance est bien de passer à travers les Eaux Éternelles. Je me suis risqué une fois à cette aventure, sans succès.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les villageois qui éclatèrent de rire. Apparemment, cette histoire était marquée d'une pierre blanche.

-Pour eux, continua Dumbledore en les désignant, ces Eaux sont sacrées et ont des vertus thérapeutiques très intéressantes. C'est la raison pourquoi je suis resté vivre ici. L'Amérique ne m'intéressait guère plus.

Ses derniers mots s'adressaient à sa petite fille et ils résonnaient comme des mots d'excuse. Il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit une main vers sa joue pour une tendre caresse. Nott empêcha l'un des jumeaux d'intervenir.

-Si Malfoy et Potter ne sont pas revenus, alors ils sont loin, très loin. D'après mes calculs, l'île sur laquelle ils ont atterri…

-Encore une île? L'interrompit Ron, incrédule.

-Oh oui, une île ! L'île de Traverse n'est qu'un chemin, qu'un raccourci qui conduit à la Lance, lui répondit joyeusement le vieux chef. Suivez-moi tous dans ma hutte, nous allons négocier.

OoOoOoO

L'eau envahissait ses poumons faisant disparaitre doucement, mais sûrement chaque petite bulle d'air qui s'y trouvait.

Malfoy était inconscient, mais il savait qu'il coulait. Il sentait tout son corps s'enfoncer dans ce gouffre salé, ce tourbillon sans fin. Il était balloté de droite à gauche comme un vulgaire poisson et il perdait ses écailles petit à petit. La vitesse et la force du courant étaient telles qu'il s'était évanoui avant même d'avoir atteint le centre du Lac.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ces eaux dans cet état semi-comateux?

Il ne le savait pas… et bientôt il s'en ficherait, plus rien ne compterait que les points lumineux blancs qui venaient d'apparaitre dans son cerveau, sous ses paupières fermées…

De très loin, il entendit le spectre de ce qui lui sembla être une voix. Une voix connue…

-Putain Malfoy réveille-toi ! Criait Harry penché au-dessus de lui.

Le brun avait sombré lui aussi, mais juste avant il avait réussi à remplir ses poumons d'air et à attraper le bras de Malfoy. Harry avait toujours été doué pour la nage. James Potter, son père, lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'un bon pirate était non seulement doué au combat et à la navigation, mais aussi à la nage. Question de survie.

_« Et si jamais tu tombais dans l'eau? Tu sais, elle entoure tout ton navire. Sans elle, tu n'aurais pas raison d'être. L'eau représente la vie, mais aussi la mort, c'est notre tombeau. Respecte-la, apprends à te mouvoir avec elle et elle prolongera ta vie »,_ lui avait-il dit un jour.

Harry lui était reconnaissant de ses cours de natation, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ceux-ci lui sauveraient autant la mise.

Avec force, il appuya à nouveau sur la cage thoracique de sa Némésis. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, puis il se pencha à nouveau sur sa bouche et lui insuffla de l'air.

-Allez réveille-toi bon sang !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça ni pourquoi il était dans un tel état d'énervement. Tout ce qu'il pensait c'était que Malfoy ne devait pas mourir. Ça serait trop con ! Pas maintenant que leur animosité avait prit un tournant des plus croustillant ! Pas après l'avoir suivi dans ce tourbillon de la mort pour avoir la satisfaction de l'entendre dire « merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie » ! Et puis, s'il venait à mourir, il se retrouverait seul au monde.

Après une minute de massage intensif, le capitaine blond toussa et recracha enfin l'eau dans ses poumons.

Harry l'aida à se redresser et lui tapa dans le dos.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Soupira-t-il à mi-voix.

Draco cligna des yeux et le repoussa sans grande force. Le soleil l'aveugla instantanément et il referma ses yeux en grognant.

Soulagé de le voir réagir ainsi, Harry s'affala sur le sable à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Marmonna Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

-Le tourbillon nous a amené jusqu'à cette plage. Tu étais encore inconscient quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai attendu que tu ouvres les yeux, mais il faut croire que tu avais décidé de mourir. Ne me remercie surtout pas, ajouta ironiquement Harry.

-Où sommes-nous? Continua Draco, toujours dans les vapes.

-J'en sais rien du tout. Mais il semblerait bien que ce soit une île déserte, sûrement à l'autre bout du monde, lui répondit Harry.

-QUOI?

Malfoy se releva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la mer.

L'eau bleue était calme et s'étendait à perte de vue. Pas un navire ne foulait ses vaguelettes. Il se retourna vivement et vit, qu'en effet, ils étaient sur une île, bien différente de celle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt : le paysage était plus rocailleux, des pics acérés s'élevaient dans les airs, menaçants, la végétation étaient d'un vert plus vif, et paraissait surtout plus marécageuse. Le temps, remarqua-t-il, était beaucoup moins radieux et l'air plus chargé en humidité.

Où était donc la Lance de Poséidon? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire?

Persuadé que le brun l'avait entourloupé, Draco fondit sur lui et attrapa son col sans ménagement.

-Où m'as-tu emmené? Où est la Lance? Et d'abord, pourquoi es-tu là?

Secoué dans tous les sens et assommé de questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse, Harry grogna et repoussa le blond.

-Ok de un, je ne t'ai emmené nulle part Mr Parfait, c'est toi qui t'es jeté dans le tourbillon tout seul. Je n'ai fait que te sauver la mise ! De deux, je ne sais pas où est ta stupide Lance. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que le courant était très fort et qu'après être passé par une cavité noire avec des points scintillants comme des étoiles, je me suis réveillé ici, sur cette plage.

Draco lâcha lentement sa Némésis toujours méfiant.

-Bien… alors, la Lance doit être quelque part sur cette île, je pars à sa recherche, décida-t-il.

-Comme ça, tout seul? Oh non, il en est hors de question Malfoy ! Je viens avec toi.

Le blond lui lança un regard glacial.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

-Je suis toujours ton prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, je suis sensé « saluer ta supériorité incontestable » lorsque tu trouveras cette lance, rappelle-toi, ajouta le brun avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

Le capitaine hésita quelques instants en le dévisageant bien du regard. Il cachait quelque chose, ça, il en était certain ! Cependant, laisser Potter naviguer seul sur cette île comprenait le risque qu'il pouvait trouver la lance AVANT lui.

Mauvais plan en somme.

-Très bien ! Suis-moi Potter… .

_À suivre… _

_Alors, cette suite ? Courte, je sais... enfin je crois... mais bon Harry et Dray sur une île déserte, c'est tentant n'est-ce pas ? ;) _

_J'essaierai de répondre à tous vos reviews/questions cette fois, alors n'hésitez pas :D_

_Bisouilles,_

_Lyj' (qui retourne à son drama, quelle dépendance ce truc là!)_


	8. Chapitre 8 Deuxième Expédition en duo

**Note de l'auteure :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin la suite de Pirates :) ! Je vous épargne ma vie et mes excuses à deux noises, et je vous remercie encore une fois profondément pour vos reviews, ils sont toujours aussi touchants !

Je ne laisse pas tomber mes fics, et les autres vont d'ailleurs être updatées sous peu (oui même The rescue qui s'éternise un peu trop :S, toutes mes excuses !).

En attendant je ne serais que trop vous conseiller la nouvelle fiction d'Artoung (42)g, celle d'Artemis avec Draco en loup-garou et surtout les deux derniers (ça date, mais je suis à la traine, donc normal !) petits bijoux de BlancheMalfoy pour celles qui lisent l'anglais... pour les autres je vous plains, car Lessons in ove est vraiment superbe ! (Bon voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi je n'avais plus confiance en mes fictions après avoir lu ces 'chefs-d'oeuvre', et pourquoi aussi j'ai plus lu qu'écrit ces derniers temps... je pars me cacher).

Bonne lecture à tous, rendez-vous en bas de page :)!

**Chapitre 8 – Deuxième expédition… en duo**

Draco allait commettre un meurtre, et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les pirates étaient peut-être des hommes violents, sans foi ni loi, ce n'étaient pas des meurtriers. En tout cas, Draco Malfoy n'en était pas un. Peut-être à cause de son éducation aristocratique, ou de l'affection que lui portait sa mère, douce et aimante. En tout cas, jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant eu envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un comme cela. Ou peut-être une fois, sur Potter lorsque ce dernier lui était passé devant le nez pour lui voler le sceptre en or des Aztèques.

Ou une autre fois aussi, où le pirate brun avait attiré son navire vers une tempête près de côtes aux roches aiguisées.

Ou encore la fois où ce petit con s'était déguisé en pirate errant pour monter à bord de son navire. Et aussi lorsque cet enfoiré l'avait baisé et l'avait planté dans sa propre chambre en lui volant sa carte au trésor.

Après réflexion, Draco avait souvent eu envie de commettre des meurtres, mais toujours envers la même personne : Potter.

Et cette fois-ci, alors qu'il marchait derrière son ennemi, cette envie n'en était que décuplée.

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'ils marchaient ensemble dans la jungle, grimpant toujours plus haut sur le volcan, car POTTER avait décidé de se rendre tout en haut de l'île pour avoir une vue complète du lieu où ils se trouvaient. De temps en temps, il faisait une pause pour se désaltérer et se nourrir un peu, sans vraiment s'adresser la parole. Le premier jour, ils s'étaient tellement disputés que par la suite Draco avait préféré se taire. Potter avait du mordant et une répartie plus qu'aiguisée. C'était à n'en plus finir! Et la nuit ils dormaient loin l'un de l'autre. Enfin, Potter dormait comme un bébé et Draco, lui, bien qu'il se retournait sans cesse, ne trouvait jamais le sommeil.

Le troisième jour fut le pire de tous pour le pirate blond. Ce fut le jour où Potter trouva Hedwidge.

Ce jour là, alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans la jungle, un bruissement d'ailes attira leur attention. C'était un perroquet blanc huppé qui venait de se poser sur une branche tout près d'eux. Bien entendu, Potter le trouva aussitôt très mignon, et entreprit de l'appâter avec un morceau de mangue.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ça Potter! S'impatienta Draco.

Harry ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit sa tentative. Le perroquet se laissa faire docilement, et accepta de grimper sur son épaule pour avoir plus de nourriture. Après quelques caresses dans le cou, l'animal fut adopté sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Draco.

-J'ai perdu le mien à l'âge de 9 ans, expliqua Harry d'une voix neutre.

Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il regardait l'oiseau. Draco se demanda pourquoi il lui racontait ça, car il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

-Comme c'est charmant! Ironisa-t-il. Peut-on y aller maintenant ?

Son ton n'échappa pas à Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-Imbécile sans cœur, dit-il.

-IMBÉCILE, IMBÉCILE! répéta l'oiseau.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'oiseau avec étonnement. Puis Harry sourit, satisfait.

-Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce perroquet ! Il sait reconnaître la vraie personnalité des gens. Je vais t'appeler Hedwidge, conclut-il.

-Hed-Wigeeeee, répéta l'oiseau avec enthousiasme.

Et depuis ce jour funeste, Draco se retrouva affublé d'un nouveau partenaire qui ne cessait de l'appeler « Imbécile ». Voilà pourquoi il restait en retrait par rapport aux deux autres, maudissant le jour où ils avaient atterri sur cette île.

Comme tous les jours jusqu'à présent, ils s'arrêtèrent le soir sans avoir croisé ni lance, ni panneaux qui indiquaient sa direction. Draco savait dès le départ que cette quête ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si pénible. En fait, outre Potter et son abominable perroquet, c'était le manque d'information et surtout de carte qui l'embêtait. Dans toutes ses recherches précédentes, il n'avait rien trouvé qui lui indiquait l'emplacement précis de la Lance. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi ressemblait cette dernière. Peut-être était-il passé à côté sans s'en rendre compte.

Pris d'un doute angoissant, il se retourna sur lui-même pour observer la forêt. Non, cela aurait été trop facile... N'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais prendre un bain, seul. Prépare le dîner, dit soudainement Potter.

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ? Je ne suis pas ton larbin ! Réagit aussitôt Draco.

Le pirate brun haussa des épaules et partit sans ajouter un mot, son perroquet sur l'épaule.

Draco ragea, car il savait très bien que même s'il ne voulait pas obéir à Potter, il le devrait rien que pour ne pas mourir de faim. Frustré, il alla ramasser du bois puis commença à faire un petit feu sur lequel il fit cuire la viande d'un rongeur qu'ils avaient capturé pendant leur voyage de la journée.

Il mangea seul pendant une bonne heure, perdu dans ses pensées. Potter ne montra pas une seule fois le bout de son nez, et même si ça tuait l'égo de Draco de se l'avouer, ce retard inopiné l'inquié... non, le stressait. Cette crapule de Griffon était capable de le laisser là pour prendre de l'avance et trouver le trésor avant lui.

Draco se releva d'un bond.

Et merde, s'il s'était avoir il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le bosquet où son ennemi avait disparu une heure plus tôt.

Après avoir traversé quelques fougères, il arriva devant une crevasse peu profonde remplie d'eau trouble : une source d'eau chaude. À l'intérieur de cette source, Potter, nu, dormait paisiblement, la tête rejetée en arrière sur une pierre recouverte de mousse duveteuse.

Draco se crispa à cette vue impromptue. Que devait-il faire? Son perroquet dormait lui aussi, juste à côté de la pierre, les pattes au sec.

Lentement, les yeux de Draco glissèrent sur le corps hâlé du brun, appréciant ses moindres contours. Sa bouche s'assécha et il déglutit péniblement.

Merde, il commençait à se sentir tout drôle.

Non, non, non, pas ça! Il s'était juré après leur DÉSASTREUSE histoire de cul sur son navire, que JAMAIS PLUS il ne fantasmerait sur CE corps.

Pourtant... il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de cette perfection. Tout en finesse, tout en muscle, d'une couleur très en contrasta avec l'eau et... Draco entraperçus un morceau de chair au niveau du bas ventre de Potter. Était-ce... Non, il ne valait mieux pas... Si, Potter bandait. Remarque, rien d'étonnant vu les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de l'eau.

Draco paniqua et fit volte-face pour repartir vers son campement. Seulement avec une érection entre les jambes qu'il n'avait pas du tout calculé l'effort fut encore plus difficile à fournir que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

Il rejoignit son feu, éteint et froid, et s'assit contre un arbre, muet. Et la gorge toujours aussi sèche. Pourquoi son ennemi devait-il être aussi... sexy ?

Sa vie était un enfer. Il l'avait toujours pensé, mais aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, il en était plus que convaincu.

Personne ne savait pour le rang social de ses parents... sauf cet enfoiré de Potter, maintenant. Personne ne se doutait un instant du courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour quitter ce monde qu'il détestait depuis qu'il était en âge de penser. Personne ne connaissait les souffrances qu'il avait endurées lorsque son père l'avait puni pour les vols à la tire, les combats de rues et les nombreuses aventures amoureuses totalement inconvenantes qu'il avait eues. Non, son histoire il l'avait toujours gardée pour lui, il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres, il ne voulait pas leur montrer à quel point il avait pu être sensible. Car cette époque était révolue.

La seule chose bien qui lui était arrivée dans sa courte vie c'était son bateau, son magnifique Slyther. Et encore, il avait fait couler son sang et celui des autres pour l'avoir.

Quant à Potter, il était, lui aussi, une épine noire enfoncée dans son pied. Seulement, lui remuait et s'enfonçait toujours plus, comme s'il cherchait à l'atteindre profondément. Comme l'autre nuit.

Des flash-back revinrent encore à l'esprit de Draco. Il voulut les repousser, mais son excitation était vraiment trop avancée pour...

lentement, il posa sa main sur son sexe et à travers son pantalon il commença à se caresser. Il haïssait faire ça, mais il avait accumulé tellement de tensions depuis ses derniers jours. Il repensa à Potter et lui dans son lit...

Potter et lui dans la fosse …

Potter dans la cellule sur son bateau...

_« Je te suis si... indispensable que ça? »_

Potter et lui dans le piège de lianes...

_« Alors Malfoy, on n'apprécie pas la situation ? Moi je suis toute aise! »_

Potter mouillé en train de lui faire du bouche à bouche...

Potter dans la source d'eau chaude... l'érection de Potter...

_« Avoue... que tu as aimé. »_

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Draco pour atteindre la jouissance, la voix de sa Némésis résonnant dans sa tête à le rendre fou...

-_Harry..._

**-!§§§/Alabordage\§§§!-**

La hutte du chef Dumby ressemblait en tout point à son propriétaire : elle n'était en fait qu'un amas de bric-à-brac apparemment inutiles et sans grand intérêt. Mais si l'on y regardait de plus près, la richesse qu'elle contenait était incommensurable. Des cartes de navigations, des compas étranges et biscornus, des bijoux en plumes, en ivoire, en argent et même en or massif, des bouteilles de rhum datant au moins du siècle dernier, des animaux inconnus plongés dans le formol et, contre toute attente, des billes jaunes sentant le citron trônaient sur une table rabougrie au fond de la pièce.

Dumby en prit une qu'il fourra dans sa bouche avant de s'assoir en tailleur face à ses hôtes.

Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs très peu de place pour s'assoir.

Nott s'agenouilla juste en face de lui et ses deux acolytes qui tenaient toujours Hermione s'assirent à ses côtés. Ron et Blaise s'écartèrent du groupe le plus possible au grand regret du rouquin qui ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille. Elle semblait néanmoins ignorer son regard. Ron ne mit pas longtemps avant de deviner pourquoi : ses joues rougies exprimaient sa gêne et sa honte, alors que ses yeux hurlaient la colère. Il aurait tellement voulu la libérer de ses salauds de pré-Voldorien. Quand il repensait à ce traitre de Nott ! Ron ne l'avait jamais aimé, et il n'avait pas été très étonné d'apprendre la vérité. Même son capitaine, Draco Malfoy, l'avait surveillé avec méfiance.

Le reste de l'équipage du Slyther resta debout, en retrait, et les aborigènes s'agglutinaient derrière eux, inquiets pour leur chef.

-Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies à subir tout cela ma chère petite, dit Dumby à sa petite fille avec une voix douce et triste. Mais tu as bien grandi et tu es devenue forte. Je suis fière de toi.

Hermione regarda son grand-père avec tendresse et allait lui répondre quand Nott prit la parole d'une voix cynique.

-Que c'est touchant ! Je vais pleurer... Bon, maintenant si vous avez fini nous devons parler affaires. Dumbledore, l'île, où est-elle !

Le vieil homme ne broncha pas une seconde puis se tourna vers une malle poussiéreuse et en extirpa un manuscrit ainsi qu'une immense carte jaunie.

Nott le fixa avec envie.

-Je l'ai cherché pendant de très nombreuses années, accumulant calculs et informations diverses. J'ai dû traduire de nombreux hiéroglyphes aborigènes aussi. Je crois que c'est grâce à mon acharnement et à ma passion dévorante pour l'histoire de cette Lance que les aborigènes d'ici s'intéressèrent à moi. Après avoir passé des heures à traduire leurs textes sacrés, j'en connaissais un peu plus sur leur langue. Et lorsque je leur parlai avec leur propre dialecte et ils commencèrent à m'apprécier.

Personne dans la hutte ne savait pourquoi Dumbledore racontait si spontanément son histoire, mais tous restaient scotchés à ses mots dans l'attente d'une révélation.

-Déjà à l'époque ma maladie m'épuisait beaucoup et elle ne fit qu'empirer à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité de ce lieu. Un jour où il faisait particulièrement chaud, j'eux un malaise et je tombai du haut de la falaise. Fort heureusement, les gens du village me virent et tentèrent d'amorcer ma chute. Je fus néanmoins gravement blessé. Pour y remédier, ils me plongèrent dans les Eaux Éternelles. En une nuit, mes blessures furent guéries et, à ma grande surprise, ma maladie s'apaisa. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je décidai de rester vivre ici. Afin de pouvoir replonger mon corps dans cette source et ainsi éviter que ma souffrance ne revienne.

Dumbledore marqua une pause.

-C'est pourquoi je ne serais pas surpris si les capitaines Potter et Malfoy avaient survécu. Cependant, ils sont jeunes et bêtes. J'étais comme eux jusqu'à ce que je découvre que la Lance était en fait d'une taille colossale. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi elle ressemble, mais un homme seul - même deux! - ne peut se contenter de la soulever pour l'emmener. De plus, je me demande bien comment ils vont la ramener jusqu'ici.

Nott, qui commençait à comprendre où le chef voulait en venir, éclata de rire.

-Quels imbéciles, ricana-t-il. Ils sont probablement coincés sur l'île sans moyen de retour. Construire un navire va leur prendre des mois entiers !

-C'est précisément pour cette raison que j'attendais d'avoir un navire avant de partir à la recherche de la Lance, continua Dumbledore. Les plans que je possède sont exclusivement écrits dans la langue dans ce village. Bien sûr, je l'ai fait exprès, au cas où certaines personnes mal intentionnées viendraient me menacer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Nott blêmit de rage à ses mots, mais au lieu de répliquer violemment à la provocation, il serra la mâchoire et ferma ses yeux pour réfléchir.

Dumbledore en profita pour faire un clin d'œil à sa petite fille.

Les jumeaux, témoins de ce geste, resserrèrent leur prise sur Hermione.

Ron ne loupait aucun moment de cet entretien. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui et ses compagnons du Slyther allaient s'en sortir, et surtout comment ils s'expliqueraient à leur chef (surtout que celui-ci devait déjà beaucoup leur en vouloir pour avoir laissé Potter le suivre).

Même s'il désirait plus que tout libérer Hermione et se retrouver un peu seul avec elle, Ron n'oubliait pas son capitaine et la situation dans laquelle il devait être. Il tenta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, mais le regard de Blaise était concentré sur Dumbledore qui souriait toujours.

Avec un profond soupir, Nott ouvrit enfin les yeux et dit :

-Bien. Le marché que je vous propose est le suivant : je relâche votre fille et je laisse tout votre village tranquille si vous nous suivez gentiment jusque sur l'Horcruxe.

-J'accepte, répondit Dumbledore.

-Hors de question ! Je viens avec toi grand-père ! Cria soudainement Hermione.

-C'est trop dangereux, lui dit Dumbledore en soutenant son regard. Je suis persuadé que tu peux affronter des mers agitées par la tempête et que tu sais très bien manier l'épée, mais l'équipage de l'Horcruxe n'est pas très fréquentable, et exclusivement masculin, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour couper toute tentative de riposte de la part de la jeune fille.

Hermione se tourna vers ses agresseurs. Le sourire des jumeaux était malsain et leurs yeux brillaient de perversité. Ils auraient pu la dévorer sur place, littéralement. Elle en frissonna de terreur.

-Puis-je avoir quelques instants seuls avec ma petite-fille avant que vous me kidnappiez ? Demanda poliment Dumbledore à Nott.

L'homme jugea sa demande pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

Tous sortirent de la hutte. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les villageois avaient allumé un grand feu au centre du village.

En attendant que le vieil homme se décide à sortir de sa hutte, les membres de Slyther et ceux de l'Horcruxe se faisaient face en chiens de faïence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione rejoignit son équipage. Son visage exprimait à la fois la résolution et la détermination.

Dumbledore sortit à sa suite et rejoignit Nott et ses acolytes.

-Je transmettrai votre bonjour à M. Malfoy, dit Nott à Ron et Blaise, narquoisement.

Puis, sur ses mots, il disparut avec Dumbledore dans la forêt.

**-!§§§/Alabordage\§§§!-**

« IMBÉCILE! IMBÉCILE! ROOOH! »

-Si tu ne le fais pas taire, je le fais rôtir pour notre repas du soir! S'écria-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Quelle violence! Ironisa Harry

Draco se jeta sur Harry et lui agrippa le col pour le plaquer contre l'arbre le plus proche. Hedwidge hulula de surprise puis de colère, et s'écria de nouveau :

« IMBÉCILE! ».

-Je peux te montrer ce qu'est la vraie violence, Potter ! Alors ne me pousse pas à bout !

Harry plissa des yeux et ouvrit lentement sa bouche pour répliquer :

-Vas-y, j'attends de voir ça ! Tu es à cran depuis notre arrivée sur l'île et bien que je n'aie rien fait, je suis persuadé que j'en suis la cause. Alors vas-y, défoule-toi sur moi une bonne fois pour toutes pour qu'on puisse reprendre nos recherches et trouver cette foutue Lance !

Choqué, Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Avait-il été si transparent ?

Il repensa à la nuit dernière et à son... dérapage totalement incontrôlé et avala sa salive avec difficulté, hésitant à faire ce que lui avait ordonné Harry, soit à se jeter sur sa bouche bien trop envoûtante... mais se ravisa au dernier moment et le laissa tomber au sol.

-Allons-y.

Il était vraiment maudit...

« HARRRRYYYYY! » Roucoula l'oiseau après avoir retrouvé l'épaule solide de son maître.

-Harry? Je ne t'ai jamais donné mon prénom..., répondit le pirate brun à l'oiseau.

Draco stoppa aussitôt sa marche. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos et il n'osa pas se retourner de peur d'être trahi. Ce maudit perroquet l'aurait-il entendu la nuit dernière ?

Son ennemi le rejoignit, le regard soupçonneux. Draco l'ignora superbement et recommença à marcher.

Ils ne devaient plus êtres très loin du sommet à présent, encore un ou deux kilomètres et ils pourraient enfin avoir un aperçu d'où ils se trouvaient.

Au bout de dix minutes d'ascension silencieuse, Harry se décida enfin à parler.

-Comment es-tu devenu pirate ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix toute à fait neutre.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ou même t'intéresse, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

-Je suis ton ennemi, ne dit-on pas que l'on doit être proche de ses amis, mais encore plus de ses ennemis ? Essaya Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Draco contint sa colère, et s'abstint de répondre. Potter cherchait à le provoquer, c'était évident. Peut-être était-ce ça son plan au fond ? L'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou et le tue... ou se tue.

« HARRRRRYYYYYYYY »! Roucoula la chouette.

-À moins que tu préfères me raconter comment Hedwidge a appris mon prénom?

Impassible, Draco ne réagit pas de nouveau.

-Moi, mon père était pirate à bord du Kedavra, continua Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Draco fut surpris par cette révélation et tendit discrètement l'oreille pour écouter la suite. Après tout, si Potter voulait faire la conversation, pourquoi l'en empêcher ? Peut-être apprendrait-il certaines de ses faiblesses...

-Puis, quand il en eût marre, il dépêcha un navire et un équipage et partit à l'aventure.

-Personne ne quitte le Kedavra sans conséquence.

-Mon père si, c'était... un grand homme.

Le pirate blond crut percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans cette déclaration. Il se doutait que son père était mort, il se trouva stupide d'avoir tant souhaité la mort du sien.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, Potter ?

Le brun haussa des épaules et accéléra son pas de façon à se retrouver devant lui. Perturbé par ce drôle de comportement, Draco resta une seconde coi, puis secoua la tête et le rejoignit... au sommet.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés, et ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place : la Lance était là, immense, à 500 mètres sous leurs pieds, nichée dans une petite crique à l'abri du vent. Sa pointe les visait et brillait comme de l'argenterie neuve. Cependant, cette lance n'était pas le seul fait notable, car elle prenait racine dans le bois bicolore, à la fois clair et sombre, d'un navire flambant neuf. Ce dernier dépassait en taille leurs deux bateaux réunis et ses voiles étaient aussi grandes et blanches que les nuages dans le ciel. Sa ligne était fuselée et rien qu'à ce premier coup d'œil, les deux capitaines pouvaient déjà affirmer qu'il serait aussi rapide que l'éclair.

Subjugués, les capitaines ne prononcèrent pas un mot de prime abord, puis :

-Un mat. La Lance est le mat d'un bateau, souffla Harry.

-Le plus parfait des bateaux..., finit Draco.

Et d'un seul coup, ils se mirent tous les deux à dévaler l'autre versant de la montagne.

**-! §§§/Alabordage\§§§ !-**

Après le départ de leur chef, les Traversoïs devinrent très agités et prirent peur de ses étrangers qui foulaient leur sol. Ils poussèrent donc Blaise, Zacchari, Dean, Ron et Hermione à quitter les lieux.

Blaise décida qu'il était temps de retrouver le Slyther, et sans un mot, tous le suivirent. Ron tenta plusieurs fois de s'adresser à Hermione, mais celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées. Ils retrouvèrent sans trop de mal le Slyther indemne avec tous les membres de l'équipage qui les attendait.

Blaise leur fit un topo des évènements passés et ordonna qu'on remonte le navire jusqu'à la plage afin de suivre l'Horcruxe. La plupart des pirates furent surpris et inquiets quant à cette subite implication avec le Lord Noir, mais ne discutèrent pas les ordres du second.

Le Slyther remonta donc la rivière tiré par ses membres à l'aide de cordes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent deux autres navires : l'Éclair et un autre, plus noir, que Blaise reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui du dangereux capitaine Snape.

-Que fait-on ? Lui demanda Ron.

-On les suit.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa question, sûre d'elle. Les pirates la regardèrent avec étonnement, puis méfiance. Bien qu'elle fût membre de l'équipage, son sexe ne lui permettait plus ce statut d'après eux. Il n'y avait jamais eu de femmes sur le Slyther, et ce n'était pas maintenant, alors que le capitaine était absent, que ça allait changer ! Ron avait été le seul à la défendre. D'après ses dires, si Draco Malfoy l'avait accepté sur son bateau c'était qu'elle avait dû faire ses preuves. À contrecœur, l'équipage l'avait accepté. Bien sûr, comme tout bon pirate, ils s'étaient montrés rudes envers elle seulement parce qu'ils l'appréciaient. Bien que discrète, Hermione avait toujours été un pirate amical qui portait volontiers secours à ses confrères.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Lui demanda Ron.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :

-L'Éclair part sûrement à la recherche de son capitaine, tout comme nous. Je pense qu'ils ont fait alliance avec Snape et qu'ils suivront l'Horcruxe. Nous devrions tous les suivre de loin. Nous provoquerons une discorde entre eux juste avant notre arrivée et ainsi nous pourrons récupérer le capitaine et mon grand-père.

L'intelligence de la jeune femme scotcha Ron et Blaise sur place. Jamais elle ne leur avait montré cette partie de sa personnalité ! Séduits par son idée, les pirates s'exécutèrent.

Ils eurent cependant de la chance de ne pas avoir été repérés par les deux autres navires qui étaient trop occupés à s'organiser entre eux.

Contre son grès, Sirius Black fut trainé sur le navire du capitaine Snape, et les hommes des deux équipages furent répartis également d'un navire à l'autre. Ils s'apprêtaient effectivement à suivre le Horcruxe. Snape était persuadé qu'il les mènerait à la Lance.

Une fois organisé, les deux bateaux s'éloignèrent de l'île de Traverse, suivis de près par le Slyther. Tous espéraient retrouver l'île sur laquelle avaient atterri les deux capitaines ennemis, mais aucun ne savait combien de temps cela leur prendrait. Et la réponse n'était pas très plaisante à entendre...

À suivre...

**Mot de l'auteure** : Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. La suite n'est pas écrite, mais elle est bien au chaud dans ma tête. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! D'ici là, bonne continuation à vous tous :) !


End file.
